


Ever fallen in love?

by Seamus_Fanigan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts Fifth Year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seamus_Fanigan/pseuds/Seamus_Fanigan
Summary: It's the fifth year at Hogwarts and Hermione is finding it difficult to get her work/life balance right. Will her friends be able to help through her troubles? Will she ever be able to cast a patronus?Read on to find out...





	1. Prissy, Prudish, Priggish and Prim?

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favourite authors Alan Moore (Watchmen, From Hell, V for Vendetta etc.) when asked the difference between erotica and pornography responded, "If your dad can afford it then it's pornography. If he can't afford it then it's erotica"  
> As access to this is free, then by his description this must be pornography. I have, however, tried to keep the levels of explicit sexual activity to a minimum, and also tried to temper the whole thing by including (what I think is) humour.  
> That's 'humour' with a 'U', which should tell you I'm a Brit, and possibly give you advanced warning of the sort of humour you'll find.  
> It ended up a bit longer than I expected, I found that it took time to flesh out the three main characters to my satisfaction. Even then, I'm not sure it's exactly as I'd hoped.  
> 

  

It was Thursday evening in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory and Hermione Granger, having changed into her pyjamas, was sitting up in her four poster bed browsing the most recent issue of Transfiguration Today.  
Ever since she'd returned to Hogwarts for the fifth year, her dorm mates, Lavender and Parvati had spent most evenings discussing boys as they got ready for bed. It had started innocently enough with giggly conversations about who had the nicest eyes, who they'd like to date, who'd be the best kisser and so on, but over the weeks had developed into a much more overtly sexual pastime.  
Tonight, much to Hermione's embarrassment and dismay, they were back on to the topic of 'who's got the biggest dick?'  
Lavender had started the game this evening; sitting cross legged in her bunny-patterned pyjamas on her four poster she'd looked over at Parvati and said, "What about Zabini? I bet he's absolutely HUGE"  
Parvati stopped brushing her long hair, turned away from the mirror and with an appreciative growl in her throat agreed. "I bet it's an absolute monster. I bet I could stand him naked on my trunk and use him as a clothes hook"  
Lavender dissolved into giggles, "What a start that would be to the day; getting dressed and slowly uncovering his hard-on until you were ready for breakfast."  
"It would bring a whole new meaning to the phrase 'going down for breakfast' wouldn't it?"  
They both started giggling again.  
Hermione wearily put down her edition of Transfiguration Today, "How can you fancy Zabini?", she snapped, "He's a Slytherin, he's spiteful and he's so vain. I saw him in Diagon Alley last summer, going into Dapper & Sleek's, you know? That expensive wizardwear shop. Probably buying a load of skincare products. Never a hair out of place that one."  
"Oh we don't fancy him", answered Parvati.  
"At least, not all of him", agreed Lavender, and giggled again.  
"Just his great....big....cock!" said Parvati with relish.  
"Imagine him in a bubble bath", Parvati continued as she got into bed, "like a submarine in the Arctic. Lurking beneath the featureless white surface, dark and stealthy and silent; until suddenly 'up periscope' and he rises into view. He could torpedo me amidships any day!"  
Lavender's giggling had stopped. Her eyes had a wistful far away look and a slight flush had spread over her face. "I bet that's when he puts on the moisturiser, just after his bath." With a sigh she slid under the covers and drew the curtains of the bed. "A special gentleman's moisturiser; to keep that lovely big cock in perfect condition."  
"Yummy! I want that job!" said Parvati as she drew the curtains of her bed.  
"Well, if you two have quite finished," said Hermione waving her wand to draw her four poster's curtains, "perhaps we can get some sleep now?" She new it was pointless of course; once the two other witches had started this game they wouldn't stop until they'd both.....even to herself Hermione had difficulty saying the word.......masturbated.  
With a wave of her wand she extinguished the candles, settled down on the pillows and resigned herself to having to listen to the final stages of Lavender and Parvati's game.  
Lavender continued the role playing.  
"Oooh Zabini", she said into the darkened room, "Just out of the bath?  
"Is that a wand in your dressing gown pocket or are you just pleased to see me?  
"Wow! You are pleased to see me aren't you?  
"Very pleased.  
"What's that? That great big cock of yours needs moisturising you say?  
"Well if I can be of help, but I only have the one tub of cream and I don't think it will be enough."  
In the darkness there was a small intake of breath from Parvati.  
"Would you like me to rub some into your balls as well?" Lavender continued, "You would, well of course I will.  
"Oh what a shame! The tub is empty and the top half still needs to be worked on.  
"Try the bed next door, I'm sure Parvati has a tub."  
With barely a pause Parvati continued their fantasy, "Hello Zabini, yes I do have a tub of moisturiser.  
"Well of course I will.  
"It is twitching a lot isn't it?  
"I guess I'll just have to hold it firmly while I concentrate on the tip."  
This time there was a faint moan from Lavender's bed.  
"Rub it in faster? Well if you think it will help.  
"How's that?  
"Oooh Zabini it's getting ever so swollen.  
"Blaise, you bad boy! Look at the mess you've made; it's all over me. You'd better take me to the shower and wash me off."  
"It won't be long now", Hermione thought, "I wonder who'll be first tonight."  
Two minutes later there came the faintest squeal from Lavender that Hermione recognised as the sound her dorm mate made when climaxing. The breathing from Parvati's bed became deeper, soon turning to short gasps in time with the faint rhythmic creaking of the bed springs. A sudden holding of the breath and then a deep and satisfied sigh indicated Parvati's release.  
"At last. Well if you two have finally cum, Good Night"  
Silence descended on the dormitory as the three young witches settled down for the night; two dreaming of naked wizards and one thinking of her arithmancy test the next day.

 

  
Friday morning dawned and the watery Scottish sunlight spread through the dormitory waking Hermione. Despite the early spring chill the room was warm; a cheerful fire burned in the grate, no doubt lit earlier by an industrious house elf. Hermione drew back the curtains of her bed and stepped into her slippers, stretching and yawning as she walked to the wash stand in the corner of the room.  
"Wake up you two!" she called as she poured the warm water from the jug into the basin, briskly washing her face.  
"You're always so lively first thing" yawned Lavender as she sat up, "I don't now how you do it."  
"And your bra and knickers always match" said Parvati as she lifted her tousled head from the pillow, "mine are always clean but I can never find a matching set."  
"If you both spent more time in the evening getting things ready instead of, well, you know, fiddling with yourselves, perhaps your underwear drawers wouldn't be such a mess."  
Parvati gave an exasperated sigh, "Oh do lay off Hermione. There's nothing wrong with 'fiddling with ourselves' as you call it. We're sixteen year old, healthy, normal teenagers. And", continued Parvati quickly before Hermione could interrupt, "we sleep in dormitories; not single bedrooms. I for one am not going to lock myself in a sordid, cold lavatory every time I want a little fanny fun. I'm afraid you're just going to have to get used to it."  
"Yeah!", agreed Lavender, "And perhaps if you had a little 'fiddle' yourself once in a while you'd be a bit more fun and a little less of a prissy swot. And call it what it is: masturbation."  
"You think I'm prissy?", said Hermione, a little catch in her voice.  
"Yeah!", her two dorm mates chorused.  
The three girls dressed in silence, the atmosphere in the dormitory had become very uncomfortable. Hermione left first, grabbing her school bag and stomping through the door and down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. When Lavender and Parvati came down the stairs a few minutes later Hermione had already left for the great hall and breakfast.

 

  
Hermione sat opposite Neville at the Gryffindor dining table in the Great Hall listlessly stirring her porridge. Lavender's remark had hurt her more as she thought about it. It hurt, she realised, because it was a little bit true. She had never really joined in with all the gossip and chatter about boys in her earlier years at Hogwarts; always feeling a bit insecure and shy when the other girls had seemed so bright and confident. Even after the Yule Ball the previous year she'd felt shaky and a little queasy every time she was with Viktor, although she had rather enjoyed the snogging. Since the Durmstrang students had left however, she had not really thought about having a boyfriend, or a date, or even someone for a quick snog in an empty classroom. Her studies had been enough for her; all the new magic she was discovering, the mysteries of the Runes, even the history that so many found so boring stimulated her mind and kept her so occupied that anything else seemed a bit foolish. Since the formation of Dumbledore's Army, the importance of her studies and defence practice had been the most important thing she could think of. Boys, and snogging and even the occasional orgasm had seemed such a wasteful indulgence with the threat of Voldemort increasing.  
She sighed inwardly. "I am prissy." she thought, "Prissy, prudish, priggish and prim. Prissy Miss Granger the Gryffindor swot, that's me."  
"And anyway" she said, lifting her chin and squaring her shoulders a little defiantly, "I do masturbate."  
"Erm, Hermione" said Neville sitting on the other side of the table with a piece of toast halfway to his mouth, "You said that out loud."  
Her jaw dropped in shock and she stared at Neville, utterly aghast at herself. Blushing furiously she scrambled from the table and dashed out through the double doors and up the stairs to the portrait of The Fat Lady. "Snowstorm" she said and the portrait swung open. Thankfully the common room was empty and she sat down in the softest armchair hugging her knees.  
"Well done Granger", she said to the empty room, "Now half the house think you're a prude and the rest will think you're some sort of orgasm fiend." Completely despondent she folded her arms across her knees and hid her face.  
A little while later a small cough startled her from her abject shame and misery. Looking up she saw Neville standing nervously on the other side of the room. "You looked so upset in the Hall that I thought I'd come and see how you were. I won't tell anyone Hermione, I promise. Trust me, I know what it's like to be embarrassed. I seem to spend half my life embarrassed."  
"Not like this." Hermione said quietly, "You didn't just tell the whole world about your wanking habits."  
"Firstly Hermione, I was the only one who heard. Secondly, if you want to talk about embarrassment, well, you weren't interrupted mid wank by Professor McGonagall."  
"What?!"  
"Oh yes!" answered Neville flushing scarlet to the roots of his hair, "A couple of months ago. I'd decided to skip breakfast and have a quick, you know, hand-shandy in the dorm and she just walked in. Wondering why I wasn't at breakfast I suppose."  
"What did she say?"  
Neville's bearing subtly altered until he was standing in the stiff and stern pose of the Gryffindor head of house. When he spoke his accent and tone were a perfect imitation of the professor's, "When I suggested you practice your wand work Mr. Longbottom that's not exactly what I had in mind. When you've finished I shall expect to see you in the transfiguration class. On time Mr. Longbottom. On time."  
Hermione giggled, "you sound just like her. What did you say?"  
"There wasn't anything to say really. She just turned around and walked out the door. I certainly couldn't finish after that; I was blushing so much there couldn't have been enough blood left to keep me....well, you get the idea. So you see, I know how you feel.  
"Hermione, we could spend the rest of the term avoiding each other, failing to meet each others eyes; or we could just continue as we were....classes, DA meetings, meals and the like. You've embarrassed yourself in front of me and now I've just embarrassed myself in front of you. What do you say? Quits?"  
Hermione smiled a little shyly, "Quits."  
Neville stepped forward and held out his hand. Hermione stood up and grasped it in hers.  
"Wankers?", said Neville grinning.  
"Wankers", agreed Hermione grinning back.  
"Look at the time Neville, we'd better hurry or we'll be late for transfiguration."  
"God I hope not, I know what McGonagall will think I've been doing"  
Both laughing they dashed from the common room, through the portrait door and down to their first lesson.

  
That morning's transfiguration class has gone as usual for Hermione; her diligent homework had prepared her well, and she was the first of the students to change their shoes into tortoises. Unusually for her, she had refrained a little from putting her hand up to answer every question; her realisation earlier that she had let herself become a bit of a 'prissy swot' had left her determined to take life a little more easily. And to be a bit more tolerant of her fellow students. They were, after all, on the same side.  
The lesson over, she put her books back in her bag and headed for the door.  
"Hermione, hold on a minute." Lavender's voice called from behind her. Turning she saw Lavender and Parvati hurrying to catch up. "I just wanted to say sorry for what I said this morning. It was rude and..."  
Lavender stopped talking abruptly, putting her right hand to her pocket. Hermione and Parvati had done the same. The DA enchanted galleons had just emitted the familiar pulse of heat that indicated Harry had called another meeting. The three witches looked at each other.  
"Only one of us should take out the coin, it'll be less obvious." said Parvati.  
The other two nodded and Parvati reached into her pocket and took out the coin, turning in her hand to examine the magical engraving on the edge. "Tonight, room of requirement, after last class and before supper." The three nodded at each other to confirm the instructions and turned to walk to the next class. On the way the other members of the DA glanced at each other, signalling with nods and thumbs-up that they had also received the news.  
"Hermione, I was saying sorry for this morning." continued Lavender as they took the dimly lit passage that led down to the potions classroom.  
"It's okay Lavender, really it is. You were sort of right. That's what hurt I suppose. It's just that with the threat from you-know-who and the ministry's current stupidity, I'm concentrating so much on my studies that I don't really think about frottering myself that often, and it just seems so frivolous when I hear you two at it. I'm going to relax a bit, I promise." She smiled to reassure her friends.  
"Frotter?" said Parvati, "I've not heard that before."  
"It's slang, a corruption of the French word 'frottage' meaning sexual rubbing. Sorry, that was a bit swotty wasn't it?" and Hermione smiled a little sheepishly.  
"A bit," smiled Parvati, "but it's a good word. And we'll try to tone things down a bit, you know, be a little more discreet."  
"Don't worry about that." Hermione said, "We're young, healthy and who knows what perils the future holds for us. If there's a good time to be had, grab it with both hands. Oh stop it! You know what I mean." she said as she saw the smirks on her friends' faces.  
"Phew!" said Lavender, theatrically wiping the back of her hand across her forehead. "it's just that something arrived by owl from my cousin while you were out of the hall at breakfast, and after I look at it this evening I think it'll make me randy as hell. In fact Hermione I'll show you as well. But it's a secret so don't ask about it. Or you Parvati, It'll be a suprise. I'll show you both in the dorm before bed.  
"It's Friday, no lessons for two days and something spicy to look forward to this evening; makes even potions with Snape bearable." she whispered, as the Potions professor stalked down the corridor and ushered them into the potions classroom with a abrupt wave of his hand.  
"Yeah!" said Parvati quietly as they filed in to the classroom, "It'll be Friday evening, and I've just gotta frotter."  
"Incorrigible, the pair of them." thought Hermione fondly as the class took their seats.

  
The last class of the day was over and Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students were leaving the charms class. Some to go to their common rooms to study or relax, some to take a stroll in the grounds. The members of the DA however were headed to the room of requirement. All nonchalantly wandering off in ones and twos, in different directions so as not to attract attention.  
Hermione looked to her side as she strolled towards the main staircase to see Luna walking with her.  
"Hi Luna" she said, before dropping her voice to a whisper, "Looking forward to the meeting?"  
"I always do." Luna replied, "It's just like meeting friends."  
As with all Luna's oddly distracted and detached comments, Hermione felt a bit non-plussed. She liked the young Ravenclaw witch but always felt that a bit of Luna was somewhere else whenever they spoke. She was an excellent student though, and was always entirely focused in their DA meetings. In fact it had been Luna who had cast the first corporeal patronus of the entire group; her beautiful silver hare sprinting joyfully around the room on her second attempt.  
"Were you alright this morning Hermione?" Luna asked, "I saw you dash out of breakfast after talking to Neville. And it certainly couldn't have been anything he said. He's a sweetie."  
"I was just embarrassed Luna, I said something silly to Neville and was so ashamed at myself that I just dashed back to Gryffindor Tower."  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, I say silly things all the time and it doesn't bother me. What did you say?"  
"I don't really want to say Luna." Hermione replied, smiling to show that she hadn't minded her friend asking. "I suppose it all started with Lavender and Parvati's silly game last night."  
"I love games! What were they playing?"  
"A favourite of theirs. They play it often enough for it to have become a bit wearisome to tell you the truth. It was, well it was, you know, wondering how big some of the fifth year boys are, and who's the biggest."  
"Well Ron's quite tall, Seamus is pretty short, Crabbe and Goyle are a little overweight I suppose. Doesn't sound like much of a game to me. No wonder you find it boring."  
"No Luna, not who is the biggest, but who has the biggest. You know, the biggest..."  
"Oooh!" cried Luna, her eyes widening with excitement. "Who has the biggest cock? I love that game. I play it by myself all the time. Anyway, the answer's easy."  
"It is?" said Hermione, coming to a sudden stop and looking around to see if anyone else had heard Luna's delighted comment.  
"Who has?" Hermione asked, intrigued despite herself.  
"Neville. He's a very lucky boy."  
Lost for words, Hermione spluttered something incoherent until she could find the words, "You've seen Neville's...."  
"No silly, but I wouldn't mind. No, I haven't seen it. Moaning Myrtle told me. She watches all the older boys in the showers. She was very impressed. The biggest one she's seen in years she said."  
"But that's outrageous, she can only be what? Thirteen, fourteen at most."  
"She's been thirteen for over fifty years Hermione. Imagine what it's been like for the poor thing. No joy from food or drink. No wiggling your toes in warm sand on a summer beach, no looking at the sky as snowflakes fall onto your face, no pleasurable sensations at all. It is a truly awful existence. I don't think we should begrudge her a little hobby do you? Especially as it does nobody any harm."  
"I suppose not Luna, I suppose not. Just like trainspotting or birdwatching really, now I come to think about it."  
Hermione thought again how easily a conversation with Luna could lead you into the strangest ideas.  
"Do a lot of girls play that game Luna? You know, the 'whose is biggest' game?" Asked Hermione as they started climbing the stairs again.  
"All the ones in my dorm do, but I haven't told them the answer. They seem to enjoy the guessing so much I don't want to spoil it for them."  
"And what about the boys? What do they play?" Hermione couldn't stop herself asking the question; chats with Luna always seemed to get a bit out of control. Perhaps it was her complete frankness.  
"Well....I don't really know." Luna said in her dreamy way, "But on Tuesday the Ravenclaw sixth year boys were in the common room deciding which witch had the best bum at Hogwarts."  
"What? While you were there? That's terrible. No respect at all."  
"Oh they didn't know I was there Hermione. I can sort of disappear when I want to you know. Not become invisible or anything so wonderful, but just become sort of unnoticed. It's useful when I want a quiet read; no one disturbs me you see. None of them noticed me and so I heard what they said."  
"But it's still a bit disrespectful of the witches. All those talented quidditch players, and studious girls just reduced to 'who's got the best bum.' Boys!"  
"You got second place Hermione."  
"Wh.....? Wh....?" Hermione had stopped dead in her tracks a few steps from the top.  
"You won second place. Cho Chan was first, but I think that was just house loyalty."  
Luna took a couple of steps down, turned and looked up at her stunned companion, putting her head slightly to one side and appraised her friend's figure. "Yes, definitely house loyalty. Yours is much nicer. Particularly the way it wiggles as you walk. I'd award you the first prize any time."  
Luna climbed back up the stairs until they both stood on the same step. Looking intently at her friends astonished expression, and with one of her faraway smiles, she put her finger under Hermione's jaw and gently closed her mouth. "You shouldn't stand still with your mouth open you know. It's an open invitation for nargles."  
"C'mon Hermione," Luna said happily, patting her friend gently on the behind, "Just because you have an award winning bum, it doesn't mean you can be late for the DA meeting." and she skipped up the rest of the steps humming a catchy little tune.  
"It has been a very strange day." Hermione thought to herself as she trailed after her happy friend. "Still, second best bum at Hogwarts eh? Well I never!"

  
When they reached the seventh floor corridor it was deserted and the door to the room of requirement was not on the wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.  
"They must be inside already." said Hermione, "You wait here while I summon the room."  
Luna stopped her skipping and stood still as Hermione concentrated her thoughts on the room and began to walk along the corridor.  
"Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle" came the dreamy voice of Luna from behind her.  
"Stop looking at my arse Luna" said Hermione sternly, "I'm trying to concentrate. We're already late"  
Luna gave a little fake pout, winked at her friend and turned her back.  
"Right Granger, stop thinking about your top quality backside for a moment and concentrate." Hermione thought as she started again. Three times she walked past the space on the wall where the door would appear. The third time she passed she opened her eyes to find that the doorway had appeared as silently as a falling cobweb.  
"Okay Luna."  
Both witches gave a quick glance along the corridor to make sure they were unobserved and went through the open door. Silently the door closed behind them and just as silently faded from view, leaving nothing but an ancient stone wall.  
They were indeed the last to arrive. "Sorry we're late" said Hermione as she and Luna found a place near the front of the group and stood facing Harry.  
"Don't worry" he said smiling, "I hadn't really got started"  
Harry stood a little straighter and looked around at the DA members, "Nothing really new today folks. I just thought we should all have another go at summoning our Patronuses. Practising other spells is easy around the castle, but a patronus is a difficult thing to hide. Voldemort is fond of using dementors and a patronus forms a vital part of your armoury.  
"If you're ready, make a bit of space around yourself, think of your happiest memory and give it a go. Those of you who can perform the spell, give it a couple of goes as a refresher and then see if you can't offer any advice to those finding it less easy. Remember, an indistinct misty glow is a great start, but we really need to be aiming for a fully corporeal patronus. If you're ready....off we go"  
Hermione groaned. "I just can't do Patronuses at all." she said to Luna, "Nothing, not even a misty glow."  
"I'm the same." said Neville walking up to the pair, "No matter what I try. I just can't get my wand to move properly"  
"Oh it's not about wand work at all!" said Luna deftly casting her own hare patronus which went leaping around the room.  
Hermione and Neville glanced at each other and grinned.  
Luna looked at them both with her perceptive and slightly protuberant eyes. "No it's about nice memories, happy thoughts, things that give you pleasure, that sort of thing. Neville, you stand behind Hermione and look at her bottom, that's lovely, best in the school you know."  
"I'd heard second best actually." he said looking at Hermione with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
"God, does everyone know about my arse rating?"  
"No Hermione, not at all." said Neville looking rather shocked.  
"Well that's a relief at least."  
"Just the blokes." He was grinning again and looking at Hermione in way she found she rather liked.  
"Neville Longbottom, are you flirting with Hermione?" Luna said with mock severity, placing her hands on her hips.  
"I suppose I am really. A bit." he turned back to Hermione, "How am I doing? Do you think?"  
"I'll tell you later." said Hermione, her heart beating a little faster, "After the meeting. This is DA time, it's important. Concentrate Neville."  
He gave her a disarming smile and walked over to Harry to ask his advice.  
"Luna, will you stop going on about my bottom." Hermione whispered, "How would that have helped Neville with his Patronus?"  
"It's quite simple really. The patronus charm is about sex. Lot's of magic is about sex actually. That's why they start teaching it before puberty....to give us a sense we can control it before the hormones hit us."  
Hermione, though used to some of Luna's more outlandish beliefs, found this utterly exasperating, and apparently this showed in her expression.  
"Don't you look at me like that Hermione Granger it's true. Think about it. This charm is usually performed by adults, what happy memories do you think they use? Holidays on the beach? Watching their quidditch team win? No! They think about sex; great big enjoyable shagging. And more particularly about orgasms.  
"Of course professor Lupin couldn't instruct Harry to go and have a quick one off the wrist before trying the charm, that would've been completely inappropriate. And also, at that age, probably rather pointless.  
"That's why he said all that 'happiest memory' stuff. Well, it just so happens that my most intense happy memories are of my orgasms.....the one on the first day of term for instance....." She flicked her wand and an exultant hare leaped across the room, dancing, twirling and shadow boxing. "That was an absolute cracker."  
She looked straight at Hermione and continued, "After it had worked so well for me I thought I should offer it as a suggestion to someone else....so....." She turned to look at Cho Chang whose powerful swan patronus was circling the chandelier with graceful sweeps of it's shining wings. "Cho's a year older than us and has had more practice letting her fingers do the walking. In fact the girls in her dorm say she's always at it."  
She smiled a little to herself and started to sing softly;

 

_Well she tried it just the once_  
_and found it alright for kicks_  
_And now she's found out_  
_That it's a habit that sticks_  
_She's an orgasm addict_

 

"Go on then, remember the last time you masturbated, which was, I think, last Saturday morning, and try the spell again."  
"How did you know.......?" said Hermione, almost resigned now to her friends knowing about her alone time.  
"Your hair was a little messy, you were still a little flushed and you were two and three quarter minutes late. And you kept smiling to yourself as you ate your porridge. You're like me Hermione, a morning girl. Although..." she smiled at the memory, "I have been known to enjoy myself on warm, sunny afternoons by the lake and on clear, frosty nights, bathed in silver light as the moon shines through the dormitory window. And once, inexplicably, in history of magic."  
"You got yourself off in a class!?"  
"I told you, I can sort of fade out so no one realises I'm even there. I was sitting in the front row with my hand down my knickers and no one even noticed." She smiled and again her hare sprang from the end of her wand.  
"So....think of last Saturday and try again. One. Two. Three."  
Hermione closed her eyes and rather self consciously remembered the way she had climaxed, trying to keep herself as quiet as she could so as not to alert her dorm mates, who were getting dressed the other side of the curtains.  
With a little satisfied inward smile she cast the spell, "Expecto Patronum."  
She opened her eyes to see a swirling silvery cloud at the tip of her wand expanding and brightening until, at about the size of a loaf of bread, it faded.  
"Well done Hermione!" Harry ran toward her smiling, "That was excellent." The rest of the group all turned and gave her a round of applause.  
"Did you help her Luna? I noticed you two chatting over here."  
"I might have done. A bit." said Luna, "But I think Hermione did all the work really."  
The meeting continued, Hermione's patronus getting brighter with each try, but never quite forming into a coherent shape.  
At last Harry called time, "Well done you lot, excellent progress and I think another meeting tomorrow after lunch. That okay with everyone?" A chorus of excited yeahs and yesses went round the room as the students began to leave.  
Luna turned to Hermione and smiled, "You see, you had it in you all along....but I do think you could do a bit better. Do you hold yourself back a little when you cum."  
"Well a bit I guess, I just don't want Lavender and Parvati to hear you see. I'm a bit reserved I suppose."  
"Or you were until today Granger." she thought to herself.  
"It's just that, you see, if you'll trust me, I can show you how to have a really fantastic orgasm. Earth moving. Magnificent."  
Luna spread her arms wide and spun round on the spot, "Absolutely delicious!"  
"What do you want to do to me?" asked Hermione, her heart beating faster.  
By now the two witches were alone in the room.  
"Oh I don't want to do anything to you, you silly, I have something you should read. Would you meet me in the Library after supper? Trust me and tomorrow morning will knock last Saturday morning into a cocked hat and your patronus will be a doddle."  
"Of course I'll trust you Luna." Answered Hermione, wondering why she felt a slight pang of disappointment, "I'll see you after supper, which reminds me, we better get a move on or we'll be late for that as well.  
"After you then Hermione"  
Hermione turned and walked towards the door.  
"Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle." came the dreamy voice from behind her.

 

  
Neville looked up from his steak and kidney pie, "That was great this evening, you casting your first patronus." he said to Hermione sitting opposite, "Luna must have helped a lot."  
"She did. And so did you, indirectly I suppose. That pact we made this morning sort of broke the ice.  
"It's been an odd day Neville. Really odd. Sadness, self-pity, intense embarrassment and it all sort of came together to be quite a relief. It's as if I've discovered something new about myself."  
"Like your prize for nicest arse at Hogwarts?" he said with a grin  
"Second nicest actually."  
"Nope! You see I spent at least ten minutes staring at Cho's while she was chatting up Harry at the DA meeting and after due consideration I have to agree with Luna; yours is bum number one Hermione. It's the way it wiggles when you walk."  
"Sssh! And what about you?"  
"Oh my bum's nothing special." Again that rather charming smile caught Hermione a bit unawares.  
"Stop it Neville. What I mean is, when did you become all confident, and funny and.....and flirty?"  
Neville put down his fork, "About the same time as you I suppose. I thought that if someone as pretty, powerful, confident and occasionally a little scary, like Hermione, can be as vulnerable as I saw this morning; well perhaps someone as shy and vulnerable and as crap at spells as me can become a little more confident. So I sort of gave it a try."  
"Pretty? You think I'm pretty!"  
"So, do you think I'm getting the hang of this flirting then?"  
"You, Neville Longbottom," said Hermione selecting a single broad bean from the pile on her plate and placing it on the table, "Are what is known as a terrible flirt." Crooking her finger she flicked the vegetable across the table, where it hit Neville on the chest and fell into his lap. "But don't stop, it suits you. And I rather like it."  
"I certainly won't stop, not now I know that flirting with you makes you flick your bean......I see I can still make you blush then?"  
"Shut up and eat your dinner! Terrible flirt!"  
"Changing the subject Neville, what sort of patronus do you think I'll have? Do you see a pattern among the others in the DA?"  
"I've wondered that myself. Well Harry has a stag, that's from his dad I guess. Luna has a hare...they've always been powerful and mysterious creatures in folklore, and powerful and mysterious certainly describes our Luna. Cho has a swan....she's a damn good flyer so that works. Ron has a Jack Russell terrier...loads of energy, loyal and bags of character....he's not always trying to shag your leg is he? Sorry! Perhaps it's not something that can be predicted, perhaps it just makes sense once you find out. Yours will probably be something.."  
"If you mention my arse one more time...."  
"Okay okay.....I suppose I'm saying I have no idea. What about me? what do you think I'll get, If I ever manage to cast one that is"  
"I don't know." said Hermione standing up, "A donkey perhaps."  
And leaving Neville with a slightly puzzled look, Hermione turned and walked out of the hall to meet Luna.  
"You know he's watching your arse again Granger" she thought, "Is that why it's wiggling a tiny bit more than usual?"

  
Hermione opened the Library door and peered inside, the magical glow from the shelves (Madam Pince wouldn't allow candles near her precious books) was dimmer than usual. The illumination in the room varied with the number of students using it, as well as the time of day. A Friday night was often like this, with most students taking it easy in their common rooms at the end of the week.  
Hermione noticed a brighter glow in the far corner and walked toward it. As she reached the end of the aisle she looked down the darkened rows of books to see who was there.  
Suspended in the air was a wand, a warm yellow glow directed downwards from it's tip. In the pool of light that it cast, with her back to her, was Luna; with bare feet and her hands clasped behind her back she stood there, about an inch off the ground gently swaying her hips. Her blonde hair drifting about her head as if being moved gently by currents of invisible water. As Hermione approached she heard Luna singing softly to herself...

  
_Ever fallen in love with someone_  
_Ever fallen in love, in love with someone_  
_Ever fallen in love, in love with someone_  
_You shouldn't've fallen in love with?_

 

It was the same catchy tune she'd been humming to herself as they'd been on their way to the DA meeting Hermione realised with a start.  
"Luna." Hermione whispered.  
Luna stopped singing, sank to the floor and turned, she smiled as her hair fell back to her shoulders and she saw who it was. Raising her hand the wand dropped from the air neatly into her palm. "Hello Hermione, what're you doing here?"  
"You were going to teach me something about..." Hermione dropped her voice to a whisper,"...better orgasms, remember?"  
"Alright Hermione." said Luna and began to take off her cloak, "But we'll be in awful trouble if we get caught." She hung her cloak on the back of a nearby chair and started to undo her tie.  
With a little laugh she stopped and placed her finger under Hermione's chin, and gently closed her mouth. "Catching nargles again? I'm sorry, it's just that you're so easy to tease."  
"What was it you were going to show me?" Hermione had felt her heart beating a little faster during Luna's charade and again had felt that faint hint of disappointment when the game was over.  
Luna reached up and began to undo her tie once more, "What would you like to see Hermione?"  
"I'm not falling for it a second time!"  
Luna made her little fake pout again, "Sit down and I'll show you."  
As Hermione sat in one of the hard wooden chairs that Madam Pince thought appropriate to serious studying, Luna reached down to her bag and took from it a rather battered old notebook.  
"Do you remember me telling you Hermione that my mum had been a research witch?" said Luna, sitting in the adjacent chair, putting the book on her lap and covering it with her hands.  
"Of course I do."  
"Well this is one of her notebooks. She kept notes of the experimental spells and potions she tried. Oh don't worry! This isn't what she was working on when she had the accident. This one is what you might call sex magic. I've never let anyone see it before, it's a sort of link to my mum and well, it felt sort of personal....." Luna's voice trailed off.  
"But we're friends, and I know you will get a lot of pleasure from what I'm about to show you, just as I will get a lot of pleasure from sharing it with you. Things move on you see."  
"Sex magic? what's sex magic?"  
"Exactly what it sounds like you silly, look..."  
Luna put the book on the table between them and turned to the first page, "This book has all Mum's completed and perfected sex  spells in in it, plus a couple of potions. I think she was planning to publish it at some point."  
Hermione looked at the page. On the top line in a beautiful handwritten script was the title: 'The Erectimus Spell'. Underneath the title were hand-drawn diagrams, some showing the wand movements required, and some, to Hermione's shocked delight, little animations of the effects of the incantation.  
"Blimey! I wonder who your mum used as a model." said Hermione when she'd recovered at least some of her composure.  
"Probably not Neville." Luna replied, dreamily, "She'd have needed a bigger book."  
"Luna!"  
"Anyway it's not this spell I wanted to show you." continued Luna. Again she gazed at Hermione with that appraising look, "Although, I shouldn't imagine you'd ever have need to use it, you sexy little minx."  
"Teasing again Luna?"  
"Maybe."  
Luna smiled and flipped through the pages until she arrived at the one she was looking for. Holding the book open with one hand she placed it on the desk between them.  
Hermione leant forward and read, "A spell for the solo pleasure of witches." The diagrams below the title showed the rather simple wand movements required and a single word incantation 'Vulvibrato'.  
"I don't think mum had got around to thinking up a catchy name for it, so I just call it the 'QuiverQuim' spell. This is what I wanted to show you." Luna sat back in her chair, "What do you think? Will you give it a try?"  
"What does it do?"  
"What it does Miss Hermione Granger is give you the best orgasm you've ever had. It's perfectly safe, I use it all the time."  
"Like in history of magic?"  
Luna smiled, "A piece of advice though if you do use it....really indulge yourself. Cast the spell and just go where it takes you. Oh, and the things that spring to mind as it's working may surprise you."  
"I'm not sure Luna....maybe."  
"Learn the wand movements, remember the incantation and it'll be up to you. Your little secret. Except. of course, when I see you at breakfast tomorrow I'll know whether you tried it or not."  
Luna picked up the book and carefully tucked it back into her bag.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Hermione, and then maybe I'll get you to show me your....."  
"My what?"  
"Your patronus of course. Goodnight."  
Luna turned, and humming her little tune she walked up the shadowy aisle, turned the corner and disappeared from view.  
Hermione stood and practised the wand movements.  
"A sexy little minx am I now?" Hermione thought, "Well maybe I'll find out tomorrow morning."

  
Hermione climbed through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room. The cosy room was warm, lit with the mellow light from the fireplace and various candles. The younger students all appeared to have gone to bed, in fact, Hermione realised, It was only fifth, sixth, and seventh years present, apart from Colin and Ginny who were discussing something across one of the homework tables.  
"Here's the new member of the Patronus Club," said Fred Weasley looking up, "Bloody good job Hermione. Really well done!" Hermione smiled her thanks and sat down on the sofa between Harry and Neville.  
"Yeah, congratulations again." Added Harry  
"You'll have to let me in on Luna's secret." said Neville.  
"Yes." said Parvati as she and Lavender came over, "What was it she told you?"  
"It's a bit difficult to describe. Look, she's just given me a couple of extra hints, and if it works out at tomorrow's DA meeting I'll share them with you alright?"  
All three of them nodded eagerly, "I'll just say that you two..." here she looked at her dorm mates, "....should have no trouble. No trouble at all. And, Neville, Luna wasn't entirely accurate. " Neville looked up slightly puzzled, "a bit of deft wand work might be needed on your part. In fact" she added, "I might even give you a hand."  
Even though she knew that Neville didn't understand her comment, the fact that she'd said something like that, in front of the entire room made Hermione smile.  
As she turned to make her way towards the stairs to the girls' dormitories she noticed Fred and George looking at her with knowing smiles, "Really Hermione? Give him a hand?" said George as he gave her the smallest of winks.  
Blushing slightly Hermione turned back to her friends on the sofa, "It's been a very....busy....day." she said. "So if you don't mind I'm going to turn in. Night night."  
The rest of the room acknowledged with calls of "goodnight" "sleep well" or waves of the hand.  
"Don't go to sleep yet Hermione." said Lavender, "I've that surprise to show you, remember? I'll be upstairs in about five minutes."  
Hermione remembered her friend's comment about 'something spicy' that would make her randy as hell.  
"Okay Lavender." Hermione called over her shoulder as she started to climb the steps.  
"I don't think this weird day has finished yet." she thought on her way up to the dorm.  
When Parvati and Lavender entered the dorm a few minutes later, Hermione was standing with her back to the mirror, wearing nothing but her bra and knickers and trying to look over her shoulder at her reflection.  
"What ARE you up to?" said Parvati.  
"Oh nothing, it's just something someone said today. I was just checking I suppose."  
Lavender entered and closing the door behind her, walked to the foot of her four poster and lifted the lid of her trunk. "This ladies..." she said, holding up a large card envelope, "Is from my cousin. It's last year's Nimbus Broom calendar."  
Parvati gasped. "Is that the one they had to recall because of the 'technical error'? I read about that in the Prophet."  
"Yes Parvati. Yes it is. My cousin works for Quality Quidditch Supplies and snaffled this copy before they were sent back to the printers. She wants it back at the end of term though, so we'd better make the most of it."  
"What's the point of a last year's calendar? I don't understand." Hermione was baffled. This sounded very unlike something to get so excited about.  
Lavender didn't answer, but pulled the large glossy calendar from its envelope and dropped it onto her bed. To the front was pinned a scrap of parchment with the words 'Mister December!' scrawled on it. The cover was the familiar Nimbus logo that Hermione had seen on brooms and in adverts for years.  
"You see Hermione," Lavender said, reverentially stroking the logo, "every year the Nimbus Broom Company publishes a limited edition calendar; one for witches and one for wizards. It's famous across the magical world. Apparently it's a great privilege to be asked to appear. It's for charity; all proceeds to St. Mungo's"  
"What do you mean appear?" Asked Hermione  
Lavender didn't answer but just lifted the cover to reveal January.  
"Oh!" said Hermione, "I see."  
The magical photo showed a very well built young wizard in his mid twenties, wearing nothing but a pair of heavy work boots and leather gloves, chopping at the base of an ash tree with an axe. His back was to the camera and as he swung the axe the muscles in his arms and shoulders moved under his oiled skin.  
"What a lovely arse!" sighed Parvati and ran her fingers from the nape of the figure's neck down towards his buttocks. Before her fingers reached their destination the wizard turned, placed the axe head on the ground and faced the camera. His modesty covered by his gloved hands on the haft of the axe as he looked at the camera and smiled. "Isn't he gorgeous?"  
"Yummy." said Lavender  
Turning the page, February revealed a young black wizard in a broom workshop, again facing away from the camera and slowly planing the handle of an unfinished broomstick. Dreadlocks hung halfway down his back and the strings tying the white carpenter's apron, which was all he wore, swung in time with the strokes of the plane.  
"He could crack walnuts with those." said Lavender looking at the photo.  At this, the figure turned, looked at Lavender, grinned and winked.  
"That's Lee Jordan's brother." gasped Parvati. "I saw him waiting with Lee's mum and dad on the platform at the end of our first year."  
March. April. May. June. The three witches stood in almost perfect silence turning the pages. Handsome wizards. Thighs. Chests. Buttocks. Muscles. Smiles. Skin. So much skin!  
Turning to July showed a photo of an empty Quidditch pitch. From one side of the picture swooped a figure on a broom. The figure, clearly wearing nothing but a quidditch cape, went through some dazzling aerobatics and performed a faultless landing in front of the camera, his feet slightly apart and the broom held in a strategically decent position he looked down at his feet. Slowly he raised his head and Hermione recognised...  
"Viktor!"  
"Wow Hermione." said Parvati, "You've snogged Mister July, That'll be something to tell your daughters."  
"Go on, you've never said. What was it like?" said Lavender, her eyes never leaving Viktor Krum's muscly thighs.  
"It was great actually. Of course I've nothing to compare it with though. He is a very gentle guy. A bit of a softy really. Except his bum; that was like sculpted marble."  
"You squeezed his....?"  
"Well he used to put his hands on mine when we were snogging so I sort of returned the favour. It felt right, you know?  
"Actually," Hermione continued, "it felt lovely. Like two pumpkins in a pillowcase!"  
Her two dorm mates were staring at her in awestruck silence.  
"Anything else?" squeaked Lavender.  
"Not really." Hermione answered, pleased to have surprised her two friends, "Except sometimes it was a bit uncomfortable. He must have kept something in his pocket. I don't know what it was but when we were snogging it used to press into my tummy."  
"Hermione," said Lavender in a stunned whisper, "that wasn't something in his pocket!"  
"Well what...." Comprehension suddenly dawned. She looked down at the photo of Viktor, "You mean I gave him a stiffy?" she squeaked.  
The figure in the picture looked up at her and nodded. He jumped on his broom and hurtled out of frame.  
Lavender fell back onto her bed howling with laughter. "Hermione" she gasped, "you are absolutely priceless. One of kind. You give the best seeker in the world, Mister July in the Nimbus Calendar, a hard-on and don't even know it. 'Something in his pocket'. Wow"  
Parvati turned to her and bowed formally, grinning, "Hermione Jean Granger it is a privilege to know you."  
"Oh shush! Let's see what Mister August is like."  
August. September. October. November. Thighs. Buttocks. Muscles. Skin. Until the time came to turn to December.  
"Ready girls?" Lavender asked. The other two nodded in silence.  
Lavender turned the page.  
A handsome wizard stood squarely in front of them, wearing nothing but boots, gloves, purple cape and a roguish smile; there was nothing this time between the viewer and his nakedness. The three witches stared in silence at the naked man.  
"But he's not moving." said Parvati.  
"Oh yes he is!" exclaimed Lavender, "Look."  
As they watched, the figure's cock began to grow. Swelling and stiffening until he stood before them proudly displaying his sizeable erection.  
"Magnificent!" gasped Lavender.  
"Hmmm!" agreed Parvati, "that's some technical error."  
The figure turned slowly and walked out of shot.  
"Do you think he'll come back?" asked Hermione quietly. "You know, if we wait. All night if need be."  
"Once only in twenty-four hours I'm afraid. My cousin said."  
"Right, bed time. Right now" Parvati stripped off her clothes, dropped them in a pile on the floor and jumped into bed.  
"No pyjamas?" asked a slightly shocked Hermione.  
"No point Hermione." said Lavender also stripping off. "I'm sorry, but I think this is going to get quite loud."  
"Oh don't worry, it'll just make the DA meeting easier tomorrow."  
Hermione changed into her pyjamas, "Just remember, remember the member from December." she called as she tucked herself into bed, put her head under the pillow and settled down to sleep.  
The bright sun and a rather confused dream involving checking Neville's pockets for a cucumber woke her early on Saturday morning. As she lay in the warm nest of covers she remembered the previous day; the change that had come over her. The flirting with Neville, and possibly even with Luna. The spell she had learned in the library the previous evening.  
With a nervous little smile she pushed down the covers and unbuttoned her pyjama top, exposing her tummy to the morning chill. She gently stroked her soft belly with one finger as she reached for her wand with the other hand. She twirled the wand as the instructions had described, whispered "Vulvibrato" and gently touched the tip of the wand to her tummy button.


	2. Aftershocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Chapter II  
> As the tag at the top says 'erotica' I thought it was time to add some - so the chapter begins with some unadulterated smut.  
> I found this rather difficult, simply because I didn't want it to become too anatomical. If anyone knows of an online thesaurus of filth please let me know. :)

_With a nervous little smile she pushed down the covers and unbuttoned her pyjama top, exposing her tummy to the morning chill. She gently stroked her soft belly with one finger as she reached for her wand with the other hand. She twirled the wand as the instructions had described, whispered "Vulvibrato" and gently touched the tip of the wand to her tummy button._

  
At first nothing seemed to happen and she lay her wand down beside her.   
"This is rubbish," thought Hermione with a little snort, "I'd have been far better just imagining my morning with Mr. December. Him climbing into my bed and pressing himself on top of me, that cock, heavy and stiff, the weight of it laying on my tummy while he...."  
With a flash of heat across her belly the spell caught; a hot pressure ran from her tummy button up to her breasts. She looked down to see a flush spreading across her skin. The heat concentrated around her nipples which stiffened in the cold air. In her mind Mr. December bent his head and kissed her throat. The heat spread and she lifted her chin parting her lips so her imaginary lover could kiss her. He kissed her fully on the mouth, then her chin, her throat, between her breasts.  
"Oh Luna!" she gasped in surprise. Now in her mind it was Luna tenderly kissing her left nipple, circling it with her tongue, taking it between her teeth and gently biting. Desire for the young blonde witch overwhelming her, Hermione reached up and pulled her pyjama top open and pushed her breasts up, her shoulders pressing into the mattress beneath her. Luna's lips moved down her body accompanied by the wave of heat, the imaginary fingers stroking down from her shoulders, over her nipples, her loins. As those lips reached her triangle of hair Hermione kicked off the covers and lay almost unable to breathe. She fumbled with the cord of her pyjama trousers, urgently pushing them down. As she lifted her bottom from the bed Luna's lips moved down through her brown curls. Kicking her legs Hermione somehow managed to almost remove the trousers leaving them still hanging from an ankle.  
Hermione looked down, so convinced by the sensations that she expected to see Luna's dirty blonde hair. Instead she saw her own brown ones, no longer curly but standing straight up, moving like a field of wheat in a breeze, the soft mound from which they grew was quivering. She felt Luna's lips leave her skin, descend and kiss the inside of her thigh. Hermione drew her knees back, the heat suffusing her skin. "Yes Luna, there." she whispered and the imaginary hands pushed her knees apart, the fingertips stroking her burning skin, getting closer to her sex. Hermione's own hands followed in their wake as Luna softly blew onto her clit causing it to heat and swell. Hermione's fingers pressed each side of it and squeezed together, she bit her lower lip and moaned gently, "Lick me." Her phantom girlfriend's tongue explored her folds, gently at first, the tip barely touching the soft pink skin. The pressure increased as Luna pushed her tongue onto hermione's clit; in a rhythmic circular motion Hermione's fingers followed suit.  
"Neville, Yes." And Neville was there also, kissing her throat, her mouth, pushing his tongue past her teeth and crushing her lips with his own. An animal lust for Neville's cock rose within Hermione as his hands grasped her breasts, pushing them together as he lowered his head to gently bite each pink peak. A insistent pulsing began in each nipple, growing stronger as Hermione's free hand began to knead her own breasts. Neville's head moved down her belly, almost burning her skin with his kisses and joining Luna to explore her with his tongue.  
Deep inside her an urgent throbbing grew and she felt all of her sex swell and soften as she increased the pressure on her clit with her fingers. Somehow she knew it was the imaginary Luna who slid two fingers inside her, exploring the ridges of her quim with gentle probing fingers, making her wet and causing her to arch her back as she bit her lower lip and let out a deep sigh. Her own fingers copied what Luna was doing and began to move slowly in and out of her soft enclosing tunnel.   
"Fuck me, please, fuck me." Hermione begged, not caring about her dorm mates. Neville grasped her ankles and held her legs wide, resting the tip of his cock at her willing opening. "Now!" Hermione writhed on the bed, her legs wide apart as a third finger joined the two already sliding in and out of her. Neville's cock pushed inside, stretching her wide open. Luna's tongue began to move with a forceful rhythm against her clit, in time with Neville as he pushed deeper into her with each thrust.  
"Yes, oh God yes!" Hermione shouted as Luna sucked her clit into her mouth and Neville burst inside her.   
Her back arched as the orgasm swept through her, her nipples feeling like they were about to pop, the walls of her quim convulsively tightening around the soaked fingers buried deep inside. She let out a deep, almost bestial groan of satisfaction as the waves of pleasure subsided and she lay still, bathed in perspiration, elated and completely spent.  
"Wow Hermione," came Lavender's voice from the other side of the curtains, "you've certainly loosened up since yesterday. What's got into you?"  
Hermione giggled as she imagined Luna saying, "Neville has, you silly." Apparently her imaginary lovers hung around after the event.  
"Sorry Lavender, I woke up feeling a bit randy and got carried away. You didn't hear what I was saying....err....did you?"  
"What, over the squeaking of the bed?" Parvati chipped in, "We thought it might come apart. Anyway, it's nearly time for breakfast. Saturday breakfast Hermione, best of the week. Are you coming?"  
"I just did."  
Laughing, Lavender and Parvati left the dorm and closed the door behind them.  
Hermione pulled her pyjama top closed and removed the trousers from around her ankle. Opening the curtains of her four poster she stepped out onto the rug that covered the stone floor and stood, naked from the waist down, looking at herself in the full-length mirror. She could hardly believe that, apart from a flush around her face and throat, and her very dishevelled hair, there was no outward sign of the shattering orgasm that had so recently crashed through her. Or was there? Her triangle of hair, previously curly and rather coarse, was now straight and sleek. She stroked it and ran her fingers through it, enjoying the feel of the change that had taken place. "Like the fur on an otter." she thought, "Probably just a side effect."   
Her mind was full of what had just happened. Luna had said there might be surprises, but Hermione hadn't really understood what she had meant. Certainly the total immersion in her fantasy had surprised as well as delighted her, and after the new flirty Neville she'd met yesterday his, she chuckled, 'performance' wasn't really big news.   
But Luna? Luna had elbowed Mr. December from her mind and taken her to levels of pleasure she'd never even considered. The tenderness and understanding in the way she had imagined Luna touching her had enthralled her. She would ask Luna about it she resolved, Luna knew the spell and any quirks it might have. Hermione wouldn't tell her that she had been the subject of the erotic scene she'd just experienced of course. Anyway, she just wanted to see her friend because, well, she liked her. She liked her humming, her skipping, she liked it when Luna was distractedly singing. She liked the way her hair had moved by magic in the library, she liked her distant smile and the way it meant she could never quite tell what Luna was thinking. She liked the way Luna had teased her about her bottom and had pretended to get undressed the night before......  
"I fancy Luna." Hermione realised, "It's probably another side effect of the spell."  
But as Hermione washed, dressed and made herself ready for the day she wasn't so sure.

  
########################

  
When Hermione arrived in the Gryffindor common room there were very few of her housemates remaining, Angelina and George were walking to the portrait hole laughing together, Ginny had put her cloak on inside out and was cursing fluently under breath as she struggled with it. Ron and Neville thundered down the boys staircase, "C'mon Nev mate, hurry up or those greedy buggers will have eaten the lot. Oh, morning Hermione!" he grinned as he dashed past her. He gave his sister a playful shove on the way past calling over his shoulder, "I might have yours though Ginny."  
"Don't you bloody dare Ronald," retorted Ginny, forgetting her cloak and dashing after him.  
Neville stopped, grinned and looking at Hermione said, "You better get a move on, Saturday breakfast; The House Elves best bake of the week. Pancakes, crumpets, the lot. I should tell you Hermione, I have a rather wicked desire to eat your muffin."  
Out of the blue the flash of heat flared across Hermione's body again and she gasped as a wave of lust swept through her.  
"Are you alright Hermione?" asked Neville, "you look flushed. Not getting the 'flu or anything? I know it wasn't a very good line but I thought it might at least merit a groan."   
"No, no Neville, I'm fine. Honestly."  
"Not here, not now. Not in front of Neville." she thought desperately.  
His hand reached up and he gently touched her forehead to feel her temperature. His hand gripped her hair, forcing her head back he pressed his lips against hers.....  
"You don't feel feverish." He said taking his hand away.  
"Honestly Nev, I'm okay. Just a bit queasy maybe."  
Neville put his hand on her shoulder and smiled, concern showing on his face, "I can bring your breakfast up if you like." His other hand gripped her other shoulder, roughly pulling her toward him, his body pressing against hers, the bulge in his trousers digging into.....  
"Not that horny Nev actually thanks."  
"What?!"  
"Hungry, not that hungry thanks Neville."  
Her breasts were pulsing with heat and the burning excitement was spreading unstoppably. Almost unable to tell fact from fantasy, she turned away from him, barely able to keep her feet. She leant forward and gratefully rested her hands on the back of a sofa.  
"Hermione? Hermione you're worrying me are you sure you're okay?"   
He stood behind her and yanked down her jeans, pulled her knickers to one side and holding her firmly by the hips he thrust his full length deep.....  
"Not behind me Neville, don't stand behind me! Please!"  
She dropped to her knees, closed her eyes and with a huge effort of will forced herself to calm down. "I've just been working a bit too hard and not sleeping that well. Just a bit of peace and quiet, alone, and I'll be right as rain." She said.  
"Control Granger, that's the answer." She thought to herself, as she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "That's better. Easy when you know how."  
She opened her eyes and saw Neville's belt buckle. She scrabbled at the buttons on his fly, dragging his cock out of his pants she opened her mouth and engulfed the throbbing head.....  
"Actually, maybe I'm not as okay as I thought." She panted, "could you help me to the sofa Nev?"  
He gently helped her to her feet and led her round to the front of the sofa. Flung her down and undid his fly, his erection springing out and.....  
"Just leave me here quietly for a few minutes Neville," she said weakly, lying back, "I promise I'll be fine in a minute or two. You go down for breakfast." she attempted a smile, trying to allay the concern in his worried face. "You can even have my muffin if you like." she quipped.  
"Wrong thing to say Granger." she thought as another powerful wave of pleasure passed through her and she arched her hips off the sofa. She was almost there now; another few seconds and she'd be unable to stop herself.  
"Please Nev, I'll be fine. I'll be down in ten minutes, I promise."  
"If you're not down in ten minutes then I'll be straight back up to check. I mean it, you're worrying me. Can I really have your muffin?"  
"Yes! Oh God yes!" Hermione almost screamed as the orgasm finally washed through her.   
"Thanks Hermione, you're a pal. See you in a few minutes." and he left her in peace.  
Hermione lay on the sofa, her heartbeat returning to normal. She smiled despite herself. "Wow!" she thought, "Two that good in one day, that patronus is as good as cast." She slipped her hand under the waistband of her jeans, "Better get some fresh knickers first though."  
Back in her dorm Hermione changed her damp underwear. The surprise climax in the common room was clearly a by-product of the QuiverQuim spell; she'd felt the same rumbling throb, the same heat across her skin as she had earlier in bed. While it had been very enjoyable, and she smiled at the memory, it could be inconvenient to say the least. How many more times would this happen? What if it happened again at breakfast? What if it happened in class?  
"I need to see Luna," she said to herself, "she'll know the answer. I hope!"

  
########################

  
Stepping through the portrait hole into the otherwise deserted stone corridor Hermione saw Luna standing before her looking out of the diamond paned window. The feeling of delight she felt was much more than the relief of finding someone who could help her with a problem, it was.....Hermione didn't know what it was, all she knew was that she was delighted to see her friend there.  
Luna, wearing an unusual white and blue dirndl dress that came down to her knees, was tracing patterns in the dust of the windowsill with her fingers. She was humming that same tune again, and her bare toes were tapping the rhythm onto the flag stoned floor.  
"Hi Luna," Hermione said, "what are you doing here?"  
"Waiting for you, you silly." Luna turned and Hermione thought she looked like an Alpine shepherdess, with her long blonde hair and pale blue eyes.  
"That's a very pretty dress Luna, I don't think I've seen you wear that before. In fact I don't think I've seen anyone in a dress like that before anywhere."  
"Do you think so? I'm glad you like it."   
"Why am I disappointed you didn't add I wore it for you?" Hermione thought.  
"I don't wear it very often Hermione, some of the other girls giggle at it; but it makes me think of high, green mountain pastures and spring flowers, and clear blue skies. And nuns for some reason. Why does it make me think of nuns Hermione?"  
"I'll tell you some other time Luna. Was there something you wanted to say to me, is that why you were waiting?"  
"Yes, I wanted to say I'm sorry." said Luna looking very contrite. "There were some things I forgot to tell you about the spell. I've been up all night worrying about it, and while I was waiting here, Neville came out on his way to breakfast and told me you didn't seem to be very well, and I realised I was too late to warn you."  
"Warn me?"  
"Yes, to warn you about the aftershocks, you know, from the spell. They're a bit of a surprise the first time they happen and I wanted to make sure you knew they were coming, and that so would you be, and now I'm too late." She looked as if she might be about to cry.  
"So that's what that was? Surprise is right Luna! A very nice surprise though, and I don't think Neville quite realised what was happening to me, so that's alright. And now at least I know that they're nothing to worry about."  
Luna brightened, "So you're not cross with me?"  
"Of course not."  
"And you're not going to spank me?"  
"Errr..."  
"Okay then. I'm glad you're not cross with me....I think.  
"Oooh yes, I remember, there was one other thing Hermione. I thought that as you weren't prepared for aftershocks, and they might happen anywhere, that you might need a fresh pair of knickers. You know, just in case?"  
Luna reached in to the pocket of her dirndl apron and pulled out a pair of plain white knickers. "So I brought you these."  
"Luna!" Hermione glanced about, afraid someone might be there to see, and grabbed the knickers, scrunching them up and stuffing them quickly into her pocket. "Luna, you can't go waving your knickers around in the castle like that."  
"But I wasn't waving them around Hermione.   
"I could though, if you liked, it sounds like a fun game  
"Oh, but I've just given you the spare pair. I could use the ones I'm wearing I suppose, but I'd have to take them off first.  
"Shall I take off my knickers Hermione?"  
The familiar pulse of heat flashed across Hermione's skin.  
"Luna, it's.....it's beginning again." Hermione looked pleadingly at her friend, her heart began to beat faster, the thoughts of Luna kissing her, stroking her, squeezing her filled her mind.  
"Don't worry Hermione, I'm here." Luna wrapped her arms around her shaking friend and held her tight. "There's no one about, just relax and let it happen."  
"Relax?!" squeaked Hermione, "Some chance!" and she buried her face in Luna's neck, hugged her close and gave herself over to the sensations flooding through her.  
Pressed tight up against Luna, Hermione couldn't tell fact from fantasy, couldn't tell where the real Luna began and the fantasy Luna ended. All she knew was that she was overwhelmed with the blonde witch. Luna's hair brushing against her face, the heat and scent from her throat. Every time she she shook or pressed her body against her friend, she was there, responding, holding her tighter, pushing back. Hermione melted into the other witch, pressing herself against her from knee to chest and began to move sinuously from side to side. One, or both, of the Luna's responded. The tempo of their intimate dance increased until, with her knees barely able to hold her up, Hermione orgasmed again. And hung in Luna's arms panting.  
Some time later Luna stroked Hermione's hair and whispered, "You can let go now Hermione, it's over."  
"Don't want to." mumbled Hermione into Luna's neck. Somehow though she found the will to stand up straight and release her hold. She took a step back, glanced shyly at Luna, "How often is that going to happen? I can't walk around the place spontaneously collapsing into orgasms every five minutes. What will everyone say?"  
"Well, they'll probably say 'Why is Hermione squirming on the floor like that?' Are you always that squirmy?"  
"Luna, Please. Please answer the question, I'm embarrassed enough already."  
"Well, that rather depends Hermione, on what happened during the spell you cast this morning. You see the aftershocks are triggered by proximity to those who were present during the first event."  
She looked appraisingly at Hermione, "And as you had an aftershock with Neville earlier, I'm thinking he must have proved himself quite the stud?"  
Hermione giggled, "He did rather....some of the things he did, well, I surprised myself at my own...." She paused, "but that means that you know that I was thinking about......" her voice petered out and she looked at her friend, embarrassment and fear and hope all boiling inside her.  
"It's okay to fancy other witches Hermione."  
"Really?"  
"Of course it is you silly."  
Hermione didn't know what to do; she wanted to run and hide, she wanted hug the young Ravenclaw to her. "Is it.....you know, another side effect of the spell? Like the aftershocks?"  
"Oh no, the spell only does the physical stuff, only lets out what's already inside. Whoever you fancy, well, that comes from you." Luna smiled reassuringly and looked into her friends eyes.  
Finding the courage from somewhere Hermione asked, "Do you fancy other witches Luna?"  
"Oh no."  
Hermione's heart sank.  
"Not in the plural anyway. Not witches in the plural. Not lots of witches. But there is one witch who I think is lovely."  
"Who?"  
"I couldn't tell you that Hermione, it wouldn't be fair; I haven't even told her you see. But she is in the DA. Should I tell her at this afternoon's meeting do you think?"  
"Are you teasing me again Luna?"  
Luna didn't answer, but continued, "Come on then slowcoach. There may still be some breakfast left if the greedies haven't eaten it all. Cho always stops the others from scoffing mine so there'll be some left for me. If Ron's eaten all of yours Hermione, you could share mine. If you want to."  
"That would be lovely Luna, thank you."  
"I'll be at the Ravenclaw table....should I wave my knickers so you can find me?"  
"No Luna, I think I can find you." Hermione said, smiling, "I think I'll always be able to find you, wherever you are." she added silently.  
"Okay then. I'll tell Neville not to worry. See you there." and Luna skipped of down the corridor towards the great hall and breakfast.  
"She's like a whirlwind." Hermione thought, turning back to the portrait hole. Before she could say the password however, Luna called from the other end of the corridor, "Hermione."  
Hermione turned back and faced the distant figure, seeing her standing barefoot just above the flagstones in a ray of sunlight that came sparkling through one of the windows. "Yes Luna?"  
"I'll save my muffin for you Hermione." and she turned and skipped round the corner.  
"Snowstorm" said Hermione and climbed back through the portrait hole to go and change her knickers again.

  
########################

  
Back up in her dorm Hermione sat on the bed. Any confusion about her feelings for Luna had boiled away during the climax she had shared with her. She knew now that she adored the young Ravenclaw, and desperately wanted her to feel the same way back. She was, she realised after five minutes, still sitting on the bed smiling, having done nothing about changing into fresh underwear.  
Standing up she turned toward her trunk and lifted the lid. There, neatly laid out, were her clothes for the week. She reached for Monday's pair but stopped as she remembered those Luna had given her.  
Fumbling in her pocket she drew out the gift and, putting her fingers in the waistband gave them a shake so they hung in front of her. A perfectly normal pair of white cotton knickers, with a small Ravenclaw-blue bow stitched to the waist at the front. Hermione felt a little deflated; she'd hoped that Luna might have given her something a little, what would Lavender have said? 'Spicy'. But these were just normal cotton pants. She turned them round to look at the back....nothing.  
Hold on a minute though, what was that?  
Hermione tilted the fabric in the watery light that came through the window. She could just make out, embroidered in a thread so delicate it might have been spider-silk, some letters. They were difficult to read as the thread was so fine.   
Suddenly the light caught the embroidery just right and the word stood out clearly, opalescent against the white cloth. Stitched across the seat was the word 'wiggle'.  
"This must have taken you hours Luna," she thought, "but you did say you'd been awake all night. Did you spend all night embroidering 'wiggle' so that it would be spelled across my bum?"  
Hermione pulled them on, half expecting some trick; who knew what other spells were in that book of Luna's mother? They were a perfect fit, but nothing else, no tingles, or heat, except....Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror. The dainty bow at the front had changed from Ravenclaw blue to Gryffindor red.  
Pulling on her jeans, Hermione finished changing and headed down the stairs from her dorm. The common room was filling up slowly as students returned from breakfast, chatting about their plans for the day. Walking past her housemates Hermione stepped out through the portrait hole and was just about to turn toward the staircase that led to the hall when she noticed something on the windowsill opposite. Luna had been doodling there hadn't she? While she was waiting for her earlier.  
Hermione examined the stone; traced in the dust was a heart, and inside were the letters HG and LL.  
Hermione stood looking at the letters and gently biting her lower lip. All she could think, the only idea that went round in her head was 'she does'.  
"She does feel the same," Hermione thought, "She does! The little tease!"  
Hermione reached out her hand to brush the graffiti away, after all it wouldn't do to let anyone else see it; they might figure out what it meant. And think of the gossip! But she couldn't bring herself to do it, couldn't brush the design away. Instead she took out her wand and cast a preserving charm on it. It wouldn't last for eternity, and it would be covered by more dust and cobwebs until it might be obscured. But it would last....for a year, or two.  
Hermione turned and walked toward the stairs that led down to the Great Hall. She felt like skipping, she felt like running through a high Alpine pasture, with her arms wide and orchestral music swelling in the background. She shook her head to clear the ridiculous thought. She felt like finding Luna and hugging her tight. She felt, rather mischievously, like finding Luna and teasing her. "Two can play at that game miss!" she thought as she went to find her....her what? Her friend? Her _Girl_ friend? Hermione blushed. Her lover?

  
########################

  
Breakfast was over when she arrived, the food and empty plates had magically disappeared, and most of the students had left. A few remained though, in twos and threes, house segregation forgotten as friends chatted and laughed together. Hermione looked around for Luna, smiling at the thought of her jumping up and down, waving her knickers in the air to attract her attention. She saw her, standing at the Gryffindor table chatting to Neville as he sat on one of the benches. Luna looked up and smiled at her, causing Hermione's heart to flutter.  
"Hello you two," she said as she walked up to them, "Looks like I've missed breakfast then? Not even a cup of pumpkin juice left."  
"You can eat my muffin Hermione." Luna said simply, holding it out toward her, "I've kept it warm for you."  
"Thank you Luna. And stop smirking Neville. I'm not even looking at you and I know you're smirking."  
"That was clever Hermione." said Luna, "Can you see behind you?"  
"No Luna, it's just that Neville made a joke earlier," she turned and poked her tongue out at Neville who just grinned, "and I knew he'd be smirking."  
"Was that just before you, what was the phrase you used? Oh yes, 'collapsed into a spontaneous orgasm' in the common room? He's smirking even more now Hermione."  
"Luna! You didn't......"  
"Oh don't worry, I told you, Neville's a sweetie. Anyway he was worried about you so I thought he should know what had happened. I haven't told anyone else though. Should I? Others might worry if they saw you squirming on the floor. They might worry and call Madam Pomfrey. Neville's smile is really, really wide now Hermione."  
"Hermione, don't worry." interrupted Neville, "Luna told me because I was concerned, I thought you might have been cursed or something, these are dangerous times. And," he gave a rueful smile, "you should count yourself lucky. Two orgasms in one morning."  
"Three." said Luna dreamily. Neville looked at Hermione and raised one eyebrow. She continued, "Neville hasn't had one for weeks, poor thing. He was just asking if I had anything in my Mum's spell book that could help when you arrived."  
Hermione looked at Neville. He was shaking his head in resignation. He looked up at her, "Conversations with Luna eh? Just jump on and enjoy the ride!"  
Hermione knew exactly what Neville meant, and looking at his slightly crestfallen expression felt a sympathy for her friend. "But you said, you know, when Professor McGonagall walked in."  
That's the problem," said Neville, "every time I get to the point of no return, that event just pops into my mind and well, you get the idea...."  
"He goes all floppy." said Luna  
"Thanks for that." said Neville putting his head in his hands.  
Luna hummed a couple of bars and started singing :

  
_He gets in a heat,_   
_He gets in a sulk,_   
_But he still keeps on beating his meat to pulp_

  
"Enjoying the ride Neville?" Hermione said, grinning at her friend.  
"I don't know all the spells in that book Nev, but there is the 'Erectimus' spell. You can pretty much guess what that does from its name." continued Hermione helpfully.  
"Oooh yes!" Said Luna delightedly, "That should work, I'll show you." and she raised her wand.  
"Not here!" Neville almost shouted, covering his groin with both hands. "Not in front of everyone!"  
"Alright, if you say so. I'll teach it to you later. But I don't think just two hands would be enough to cover your modesty Neville, not if what Myrtle said is..."  
"What shall we do today?" Hermione interrupted brightly, "We have a few hours before the DA meeting."  
"Well," Neville answered, very relieved that the conversation had taken a new turn, "I have to go to greenhouse three and check on the sopophorous crop, they're nearly ripe."  
"If this is leading to another one of your 'flicking the bean' jokes Neville Longbottom...." said Hermione.  
"Okay, you got me." he grinned, "But I do have to visit the greenhouses today. There are some things I said I'd do to help Professor Sprout. You two fancy coming along? The Moonblooms are in flower just now and they smell lovely."  
"Shall we Hermione?" asked Luna, taking Hermione's hand and causing the young Gryffindor's heart to leap for joy. "Shall we go and smell the Moonblooms?"  
Hermione remembered her plan to tease Luna a little and said, "Oh, I forgot guys, I have to go to the library. And anyway Luna I wouldn't want to get between you and the 'other witch'. You know, the one from the DA you told me about. I'll see you both at the DA meeting." She turned and walked away.  
"Not subtle Granger," she said to herself, "blundering, stupid and not subtle at all," but as she was unsure of what to do to improve matters she continued out of the Hall and headed for the staircase that lead to the library.

  
########################

  
Sitting in the library, Hermione was uneasy. What she'd said to Luna hadn't been very nice and was all that she had been able to come up with on the spur of the moment. Had it sounded a little spiteful? A little bitter and petulant? She had meant it to be light-hearted, but Hermione was full of doubts. She was worried that she had hurt Luna, possibly left her confused and anxious. She'd been so happy to discover her feelings for Luna, so happy when she thought that Luna might feel the same. Now she was scared, terrified that she might have spoilt it all. Ruined it through blundering stupidity. The turmoil inside Hermione became too much, and she was almost crying when Neville whispered next to her, "Hey, Hermione!"  
She looked up, Neville was there dressed for herbology, wellies on and protective gloves tucked in his belt. She was biting her lip, afraid of what he might say. "Yes Nev."  
"What was all that about Hermione? I didn't understand the stuff about 'other witches' but after you'd gone Luna was completely deflated. She'd been so....'bouncy' all morning that she reminded me of her patronus. You know the way it leaps around?"  
"Nev, what have I done?" Tears were beginning to leak down Hermione's face now, "I've only just found her, and now I might have lost her because I'm so stupid."  
"Well," said Neville, "perhaps you should go and find her again, and tell her that. And I wouldn't worry Hermione, I have a feeling Luna's not that easy to lose. Misplace maybe, but not lose."  
"You understand?" Hermione sniffed.  
"Maybe. A little."  
"Where can I find her though Nev? I can't get in to the Ravenclaw common room, and the castle's huge."  
"You know that dusty old charms classroom, the one on the third floor that's never used?"  
"Uh huh", Hermione couldn't quite trust herself to speak.  
"I often hear humming from that room, Luna's humming. But every time I look in to say hello, there's no one there. I don't know if that helps...."  
"Yes Nev, Yes it does!" Hermione cried as she jumped up and hugged him.  
"Well hadn't you better get a wiggle on then?"  
Pausing only to kiss him chastely on the cheek, Hermione dashed from the library.  
"Students are not allowed to run in the library!" screeched Madam Pince at Hermione's departing back.  
"Jeez mate," Neville said to himself, "your jokes are getting worse. If that's possible."

  
########################

  
Hermione ran, she ran down stairs, through corridors and past shocked teachers and students, until eventually she arrived at the disused classroom on the third floor. She stopped and caught her breath. Sure enough, from inside came the sound of Luna's humming. Nervously Hermione pushed open the door and silently looked inside. Empty. The room was empty, except for a crooked old desk lying askew in front of the window. But the humming was still there, not Luna's usual tune but certainly Luna's voice.  
"Oh Luna where are you? Where are you? I have to find you." Hermione thought, "I must."  
And there Luna was, sitting on the rickety desk, her bare legs dangling and her feet swinging lazily, looking through the window at the grey lake and humming  
Hermione crept forward, hardly daring to breathe, and as she stood behind Luna she changed from humming her tune to singing it:

  
_I just want a lover like any other, what do I get?_   
_I only want a friend who will stay to the end, what do I get?_   
_I'm in distress, I need a caress, what do I get?_   
_I'm not on the make, I just need a break, what do I get?_   
_I only get sleepless nights_   
_Alone here in my half-empty bed_   
_For you things, seem to turn out right_   
_I wish they'd only happen to me instead_   
_What do I get, oh-oh,_

  
"What do I get?" Luna finished in a whisper.  
Hermione could hardly force the words out she was so nervous, "You've got me Luna, if you want me."  
Luna turned, a shocked expression on her face, "How did you find me? I thought I'd faded out, you know, like I told you I could?"  
"I don't know, I just really needed to, that's all."  
Luna smiled, "I was waiting here to see if that lovely witch might turn up. Do you want to wait with me?  
"Hermione Granger why are you crying?"  
Hermione was sobbing, great hot tears pouring down her face, "Because, because...." and the words came out in a flood.....  
"Because when you were holding me this morning, during the aftershock and I was imagining you licking me, and touching me, and you putting me over your knee and telling me I was a bad girl that was just sex Luna. but when it was over, when I'd finished and you were just holding me it felt so right. I never wanted you to let me go, all I knew was your arms and your belly and your hair against my face and the warmth of your neck and that wasn't just sex. And I so wanted you to feel the same. I've wanted to feel like that about someone for ages, and I thought it would be a boy, and when it was you it didn't matter that you're a girl. You're Luna and that's what I wanted. And then you teased me about another witch and I was scared it wasn't me, but when I saw the stitching on the knickers you'd given me, and the heart in the dust on the windowsill, I thought that it must be me and I was so happy Luna. So happy that you might feel the same about me. But I wanted to tease you a bit, like you tease me, and I was clumsy and stupid and I didn't know how to do it, because how to flirt isn't in any of the books I've read, and I don't know how to be flirty and sexy and seductive. And then Nev told me I'd upset you and where to find you. And I ran Luna, I ran and ran but you weren't there, but I could hear you and I wanted to find you so much and you just appeared. And you sang those words and I said you could have me and I thought it sounded so romantic and I wanted you to turn round and smile in that way so I can't tell what you're thinking, and call me 'you silly' and then I wanted you to hold me Luna, just like you held me this morning and everything would be alright and I wouldn't have worry, and it was just me being unsure. But you didn't Luna, you teased me and now I don't know. I don't know if there is another witch or it is me, and part of me's terrified there is and part of me's still hoping that it's me and I'm talking and talking and I can't stop crying. And if there is another witch Luna, even if there is, I still want you to hold me once more even if it's for the last time just so I can feel that close to you again. And, and...."  
But Hermione had nothing left to say. She stood there breathing deeply, desperately afraid of what might happen, but no longer having the strength to withstand the inevitable.  
Luna stepped forward and looked up at Hermione with her faraway smile, "Of course it's you, you silly." And she held Hermione in her arms and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that wasn't supposed to happen. There was supposed to be a threesome where Hermione and....
> 
> "Excuse me, Mr. Writer Man"  
> Luna! What are you doing out of the story?  
> "I have to ask you a question, it's very important."  
> Go ahead Luna, fire away.  
> "I like that you've made me and Hermione fall in love because she's lovely, and I like that you've made Hermione sexy, that should be lots of fun. Will we go to bed together in the next chapter?"  
> Probably not Luna......and don't pout.  
> "That's not the question though Mr. Writer Man. This is the question. Will my heart be broken?"  
> No Luna, I could never do that. I promise.  
> "Well that's okay then. See you next chapter. And don't forget the link to my song this time."  
> I won't. Bye Luna.
> 
> How the hell did that happen?
> 
> What do I get: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dQ7iyzSj2k


	3. Singles Going Steady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nonsense continues.....

The kiss went on for quite some time, Hermione never remembered quite how long it had been. The, at first tentative, gentle meeting of tongues had built into a more passionate probing. Hermione's hands, one in the small of Luna's back, the other between her shoulders, had pressed the two of them together almost hungrily. Luna's hands had moved down to Hermione's bum and rested there, neither squeezing nor caressing, as if she were content just to be in contact with Hermione. Pressed together they both moved gently, each enjoying the feeling of the other's body as it moved. Despite the quickening of their kissing, they both held something in reserve, as if this was just the first course of a banquet, neither wishing to sate themselves too early.

When the kiss ended they continued to hold each other close, only their lips moving apart. Hermione bit her lower lip and looked at the witch she held in her arms, no longer fearful of rejection, just curious as to Luna's reaction. "You're a very good kisser Hermione Granger," Luna said softly, "and your kisses taste of moonlight." She raised a hand to Hermione's cheek and lifted the one remaining tear with the edge of her finger. "Water and moonlight. I wonder."

Luna placed her hand back on Hermione's bottom, "I am sorry I teased you, and I won't do it again. At least, not with words and not unless you're a bad girl.

"Oh! But you said I had to put you over my knee if you were a bad girl."

"Luna....please.," Hermione began, blushing a little, "that was something that I imagined in the throes of the..." But she was interrupted by Luna kissing her again.

When their lips parted a second time Luna took a step back and held Hermione's hands in her own and looked at her. "Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?" she said, a mock seriousness about her expression. "Please say yes," she added with a giggle, "because I want to kiss you again, and we've only got the rest of the day left and if you don't snog me again soon then we might not be able to reach our quota."

"Quota? How much kissing have we got to do?"

"Oh! A huge amount. Lots and lots. We probably won't be able to fit it all in, what with all the chattering you're doing....." Luna let go of Hermione's hands and placed them on her girlfriend's waist, "I am glad you came to find me, I thought I might have a sad and boring morning."

Luna lifted the hem of Hermione's jumper and stroked her tummy, and then moving her hands round to the small of Hermione's back she kissed her again. Under Hermione's jumper Luna continued to caress Hermione's bare skin, sometimes with the flat of her palm, sometimes with her fingertips, occasionally running a fingernail across her back, scratching lightly. Hermione was kissing Luna deeply, her hands squeezing Luna's bum as she pushed their hips together grinding gently against her. Luna moved her hands up Hermione's back and deftly unclasped her bra, bringing her hands round she slipped them under the fabric and cupped the warm breasts.

Hermione stopped the kiss and looked at Luna, "What are you doing?" she asked in shocked tones.

"Don't you like it Hermione? Your nipples seem to like it, quite a lot." She gently pinched one between her fingers causing Hermione to gasp, "They're like Bertie Bott's Beans under here," She gently pinched the other nipple causing Hermione to gasp again, "I can't wait to find out what flavour they are. Perhaps they'll taste of moonlight like your kisses. She pinched Hermione's swollen nipples again, "but I'll stop if you tell me to."

"Not here Luna, anyone could walk in. We'll have to find somewhere more private."

Luna gave a little fake pout and removed her hands, re-clasping Hermione's bra just as dextrously as she had undone it. Taking her hands from beneath Hermione's jumper she made a show of straightening the hem and tidying Hermione up. "You'll have to be a bad girl sometime Hermione, if I'm going to put you over my knee."

"Luna, I'm sorry, this is all a bit new to me; yesterday morning I thought I was a prissy young prude, earlier today I had an amazing orgasm cuddling you in a corridor...."

"More like squirming I'd say Hermione," interrupted Luna, "it was very nice."

"....squirming against you in a corridor," continued Hermione, smiling, "and now I'm in a classroom snogging you and your hands are up my jumper. It's all left me a bit breathless."

"It is an empty classroom though Hermione." and chuckled.

"What's funny Luna?"

"Oh nothing's funny; I was just thinking that I've never had a girlfriend before and I don't know the groping rules. I'm going to enjoy finding out. Oh hi Neville!"

Hermione spun round to see Neville peering around the half open door, still wearing his herbology kit.

"I just wanted to see if you two were okay. I heard you chatting so I thought any snogging had probably stopped and it was safe to look. You are both okay, aren't you?" He looked rather worried as he walked into the room.

Luna moved to stand at Hermione's side, took hold of one of her hands and said, "She's my girlfriend. I've never had a girlfriend before. Isn't she lovely?"

"Luna! You can't just tell people I'm your girlfriend. It's...it's..."

"It's alright Hermione, I'm a sweetie remember." Neville said with a smile, "And anyway, you're perfect together; Luna's beaming like a Cheshire Cat and despite your shock just then you haven't let go of her hand. I'd say you were made for each other."

Hermione looked at Luna's beaming smile and couldn't help smiling back. "I've never had a girlfriend before either Luna, and I'm just nervous about the reaction, you know, two girls?"

Luna leant forward and kissed her, "Every time you worry Hermione I'm going to kiss you, and as you worry a lot, about lots of different things we're going to be doing a lot of kissing."

Hermione looked nervously over at Neville to try to gauge his reaction to this display of affection.

Luna kissed her again. "See Hermione? You worry, I kiss you."

"I'd better leave you two to it," Neville said, "and I should be getting along, I still have those chores to complete for Professor Sprout before lunch, and the DA meeting this afternoon."

Hermione squeezed Luna's hand, "Shall we go along?" she asked, "we could smell the Moonblooms, like you wanted."

"Oooh yes! It'll be our first date."

"With me as a gooseberry," Neville said ruefully.

"Nev, it'll be a comfort to have you along. When I leave this room I'll be leaving with my girlfriend," Hermione smiled at Luna, "and if Luna knows I'm nervous she's going to kiss me again and having someone with us who doesn't mind, who thinks it's normal, will really help. It'll sort of give me inner strength." Squeezing Luna's hand again, she took a deep breath, "Come on then new girlfriend, let's go and smell the flowers. Lead on Nev."

Neville turned and clumped through the door in his gardening wellies. Hermione squared her shoulders, but before she could move, Luna kissed her again.

"Don't worry, I promise not to grope you in the corridor. Not today anyway." Ready to face the world, and holding hands, the two witches left the dusty classroom.

##################

To Hermione's surprise, no one seemed to notice them walking along holding hands. She felt so happy and nervous that she imagined herself to be as conspicuous as if she were wearing a flashing sign advertising her new status as 'I've got a girlfriend'.

"You see Hermione," said Neville, "everyone is doing their own thing; those four Hufflepuffs over there are playing gobstones, Ginny's looking mad, probably with Ron. Zabini's up there on the next landing posing and Malfoy's just being a twat. Everything's normal. No one's noticed."

Hermione relaxed a little and squeezed Luna's hand again as they followed Neville through the front doors and turned left towards the greenhouses. "Which greenhouse are the Moonblooms in Nev?" she asked, "I don't think I've seen any before in herbology classes."

"Greenhouse six, we haven't had any lessons in that one yet. It's usually kept just for seventh years, but Professor Sprout says I can go in, providing I follow the safety procedures." He stopped. "That reminds me, some of the plants are pretty dangerous; some bite, some are poisonous and some are just mean. You've gotta promise you'll do what I say okay. Seriously. I don't want either of you hurt." His two companions nodded their agreement.

Arriving at the door of the greenhouse he took his wand from his pocket, tapped the keyhole and spoke his name clearly. The lock clicked and he pushed the door open. "Professor Sprout introduced me to the lock at the beginning of the year." he said. "It took about ten minutes for it to recognise my voice, but now as long as I sound like me, then it lets me in."

He entered the greenhouse, turned and beckoned the others to follow him, closing the door behind them. As soon as the door had closed Luna had stood behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her tummy and held her close, kissing her gently on the neck.

"No one but Neville with us now, so I'm allowed to cuddle you." Hermione leant back and placed her hands on top of Luna's, wiggling her bottom a little and causing Luna to giggle.

The greenhouse was vast; a beautiful and ornate construction of cast iron and glass, arching high above them. Despite the usual cold, grey and damp Scottish weather outside, inside it was warm and bright, a diffuse summer light shining on everything. Next to the door through which they'd just entered stood a small brick-built shed with a stable type door, the bottom half closed. Inside the shed was a tidy desk with quills and notebooks. The shelves all around the shed walls were a jumble of flower pots of all sizes. Forks, spades, a whip and other gardening tools were neatly stacked in the far corner. The area where the three friends stood was a sort of brick paved courtyard with a couple of wooden benches set up facing a blackboard and a large work table in the centre. From the courtyard a brick path wound its way toward the far end of the greenhouse. The rest of the greenhouse was full of plants, some almost reaching to the roof, and although the air was still, some were gently swaying, and some had tendrils that explored the air around them. Next to the courtyard a small bronze-leaved bush was shaking gently, its small yellow seed pods making a noise like miniature maracas. Through the air hovered and flew small creatures.

"Nev, it's beautiful!" Hermione gasped, looking around her with wonder. "I had no idea all this existed. Do you visit here often?"

"As often as I can, I love it here. I feel sort of at home, if you understand what I mean." The three continued to stand in silence, gazing about them, revelling in the warmth and brightness. All around them rustlings and creaking sounds could be heard as the magical plants moved in the still air. Neville turned and faced his friends, "I don't want to sound like a bossy old professor," he said, "but you must stay on the path. The plants close to it are perfectly safe. Some may smell a bit funny, one or two will probably make a grab at you, but none of them are dangerous. The dangerous ones are away from the path, in the middle of the beds. So if you'll just follow me...." and he slowly moved off down the winding brick lane.

As the three of them walked away from the courtyard they looked around them, Hermione and Luna pointing various things out to each other and Neville occasionally talking hold of a leaf and looking at it closely, rubbing it between finger and thumb or smelling it. After a few yards they could no longer see the entrance behind them. After a few dozen yards of the path twisting and turning the witches felt lost, not even knowing in which direction the entrance was. Neville though seemed to know exactly where he was, from time to time saying hello to a bush or vine or tree. Eventually they came to a fork in the path. The left hand fork was blocked by a lightweight chain hanging across it, and beyond the chain the paving changed from the terracotta bricks they were standing on to bright red glazed tiles.

"No students are allowed down there." Neville said, "Not even the seventh years. Only the professor and authorised visitors from the ministry. Apparently some of the things down there are the only specimens in the entire country. Professor Sprout says no one has been killed it this greenhouse since she took the job and she wants to keep it that way. She even keeps the catalogue for this area locked away."

Moving further down the path through the rustling jungle Neville eventually stopped by a bush; about seven feet tall and with jet black leaves.

"Here we are, the Moonblooms. He reached towards on of the branches and pulled it towards him. "Watch." he said. Choosing a large black bud about the size of a grape, he gently blew on it. A single white flower unfurled from its centre, its only petal perfectly round, mottled and shaded so that it looked exactly like the full moon. He bent his head forward and sniffed appreciatively. After a few seconds the flower detached itself from the plant and flapped clumsily away.

"You try."

Hermione and Luna did as Neville had done and both gasped as they caught the scent.

"Neville it's amazing, I've never smelled anything like it." Luna said as her flower flapped away.

"Everyone says that Luna," smiled Neville, "no herbologist has ever been able to describe it. They all just say that they smell like Moonblooms."

The witches stood there for ten more minutes, choosing different buds and blowing on them until the opened, until the area around them was full of the scent of the flowers.

"Come on," said Neville, continuing down the path, "there's something else I want you to see." After a few yards he stopped and grinned, "This might give you a laugh. To tell you the truth, I think that's the only reason old Sprout keeps them, they've no other useful purpose."

He pointed to a small tree from which hung small scarlet egg-shaped fruit, each about half the size of a ping pong ball, hanging together in pairs from the branches. "Go on, give them a gentle squeeze. They're perfectly safe."

Hermione reached forward, cupping a pair of the fruit in her hand, and squeezed. Instantly a small green sprout, about three inches long and shaped exactly like a penis, popped up from the branch and quivered. All three friends burst out laughing.

"They're called 'Hold My' Plums." Neville said. "C'mon, not far now." and he continued down the path.

When they reached the end of the path they found an area of short grass, dotted with small flowers. At the far end of this lawn, against the end wall of the greenhouse, was a small Japanese maple, it's pale green leaves gently rustling on the branches that reached away from the wall and stretched out over the grass. "Nothing magical about this at all." Neville said. "It's just a bit of flower meadow. The professor only grows it so she has somewhere to have a picnic. I thought," he looked a bit bashful, "if you two wanted somewhere a bit private, somewhere Hermione could be as naughty as she wanted, you might like to spend an hour or so here. I've got to go back to the shed to write up my notes and repot the fire-figs. What do you think?"

The two witches looked enquiringly at each other and nodded simultaneously.

Luna hugged him and said, "I'm so glad you are a sweetie Neville. Thank you." and she stepped off the path onto the grass and wiggled her bare toes in its lush green blades. "Just follow the path back to the shed when you're....errr....ready. You won't come to any harm unless you stray from it and despite its twists and turns it always ends up at the entrance. I'll be in the shed." and smiling at the two of them he turned and walked back the way they'd come, disappearing from view in a few seconds.

Luna sat down, hugging her knees as she wiggled her toes in the long grass. She patted the ground next to her as she smiled at Hermione, "Sit down then."

Hermione sat next to her and said, "Wasn't it a lovely thought of Neville's to....." but she got no further as Luna kissed her. Hermione was taken aback by the passion Luna was displaying but kissed her back just as ardently. Luna leant in, still kissing, and Hermione overbalanced and fell backwards onto the grass with Luna lying on top of her.

"So Hermione Granger, do you want to be a bad girl or not?" Luna said as she sat up, looking down at the startled girl by her side. "Because if you do...." She left the sentence unfinished as she gently caressed one of Hermione's breasts through her jumper.

"Well maybe not bad. Not properly BAD just yet, it's still a bit, you know, public. " Hermione answered with a coy smile, "But I would like to be very naughty before lunch though."

As Luna leant forward to kiss her, Hermione wriggled, twisted, wrestled and flipped Luna onto her back, ending sitting astride her hips and looking down at the young blonde witch. "Oh no you don't young lady," Hermione said, "you've some catching up to do." She leant forward and gently bit Luna's nose causing the Ravenclaw to giggle. "I've cum three times today already. What about you?"

"I haven't yet Hermione. Although I nearly did when you were all squirmy in the corridor."

Hermione didn't reply, but reached down and took hold of the ends of the lace that held together the bodice of Luna's dirndl dress. "What I like about this dress Luna," Hermione said, slowly pulling the lace ends, "is that, apart from you looking lovely in it, it's so much nicer than a jumper and bra to take off. I'll show you what I mean."

Hermione pulled at the lace until the bow at the top of the bodice was undone, and slowly unthreaded the lace, finally holding it up so the end just touched Luna's nose. Dropping the lace to the grass she opened the two halves of the bodice to reveal the white blouse below and lifted the hem, uncovering her girlfriends breasts. Continuing to lift the blouse, she slowly drew it over Luna's head, Luna lifting her arms to allow the blouse to be removed.

"You see," said Hermione, "that was so much nicer than this." With a wriggle and a shrug she took her jumper off over her head, dropping it onto the grass. Reaching behind her she unclasped her bra and removed it, discarding it on top of her jumper. "Now, what was it you were wondering about my nipples? What flavour were they are wasn't it?"

She leant forward, placed her hands on the grass by Luna's shoulders and leant forward to kiss her lover. Hermione's breasts descended until both pairs of nipples were just touching. Luna flung her arms around Hermione to pull her closer but Hermione backed away, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. She took Luna's hands in her own and held them down on the grass, using her weight to immobilise Luna's arms. "You're not the only one who can tease you know!" and she again lowered herself until their nipples were just touching.

Luna's hips were pushing upward and Hermione spread her knees further apart to more enjoy the pressure. Still pinning Luna to the ground, she lowered one of her nipples to Luna's lips. Her girlfriend took it between her teeth and gently bit, releasing it and circling the areola with her tongue.

"Well this one tastes of moonlight Hermione, what about the other?" Hermione shifted and offered her other breast to Luna, who repeated the her actions. "Hmmm, both definitely taste of moonlight. Bertie Bott's single flavour beans." She giggled and flicked her tongue over the small stiff peak. "Yummy!"

Hermione bent her head to place her lips around Luna's nipple, sucking it gently into her mouth.

"Luna!" she gasped, "This tastes of strawberry, it really does, fresh summer strawberry!"

"It's a spell in my Mum's book," Luna answered, "I can make them any flavour I like. I didn't know what flavour you liked best, but everyone likes strawberries. What's your favourite flavour, so I know when I want to give you a treat?"

"Plain chocolate orange."

"Oooh, you sophisticated thing!"

Hermione bent her head again and gently sucked at Luna's other breast, enjoying the feeling of the nipple stiffening in her mouth as she flicked at it with her tongue.

"The other thing I like about this dress," Hermione said, sitting up and releasing Luna's hands, "is that there's no need to fumble with belts and buckles and zips, like there is with jeans. I can just....." She slid her bottom down Luna's legs, running her fingers down Luna's breasts and tummy and thighs until they reached her girlfriend's knees. She slowly pushed the hem of the dress up until she revealed a pair of pale purple knickers.

"Very pretty." she said appreciatively, and she tucked one finger into the waistband and pulled the elastic away from Luna's skin, "But I'm afraid missy, that these will be staying on!" She allowed the hem to snap back causing Luna to start, "But that doesn't mean....." Her finger traced its way down from the hem, over Luna's underwear until she felt her swelling clit beneath the thin fabric.

Sitting astride Luna's knees she pushed gently with her finger and slowly began to massage her girlfriend's clit, alternating between rubbing and gently squeezing. Luna began to moan, grabbing handfuls of grass as she lost herself in the pleasure her lover was giving her. She tried to part her legs, but Hermione squeezed Luna's knees together with her thighs as she kept up the tempo with her fingers. "Faster!" begged Luna as her bottom wriggled in the grass. "Oh no," Hermione said, "It's my turn to tease. Remember?" and she kept the rhythm of her massaging the same. Luna began to writhe more as the orgasm approached, bending her head back and tearing at the grass with her hands, her buttocks tightening as she tried to push herself against Hermione's gently caressing fingers. With a small cry Luna climaxed, her entire body convulsing until she eventually lay still, panting gently.

Hermione leant forward and kissed her lover deeply, probing passionately with her tongue. Finishing the kiss, she lifted her head and grinned at Luna, "Three-one." she said, "And I'm not the only one who squirms it seems."

Luna flung her arms around Hermione and rolled her over, forcing her knee between Hermione's, she pushed her thigh against her lover's pussy and kissed her again, deeply and passionately, pressing her body against her, their soft breasts and bellies touching. Hermione raised her knee between Luna's legs and Luna pushed back with her hips. As they kissed they both began to thrust with their hips, grinding themselves slowly against each other. Writhing and twisting on the grass, locked together, arms around each other, they moved faster, perfectly in time as their tempo and force increased. Completely unaware of their surroundings, oblivious to anything other than themselves they drove themselves towards their climax. Luna stopped her kissing and gently buried her face in Hermione's neck, softly biting at her shoulder. Hermione did the same, her nails digging into Luna's back. They both reached their orgasms at the same moment, each crying out gently. Holding the other tightly, the shuddering and gasping abated until they lay, spent and exhausted in the bright warmth of the greenhouse. Their fingers gently stroking each other.

"Four-two, squirmy." Luna whispered, as she squeezed Hermione close, "And if that's what you're like when it's a bit 'public' then I can't wait until I have you to myself. In private."

"Neither can I." Hermione answered, lifting herself up on one elbow and smiling down at her lover. "And don't pretend it was all me." she reached forward and gently picked a blade of grass from Luna's skin, and another from her hair. "I suppose we should tidy ourselves up. Put our clothes back on. That sort of thing."

Luna reached up and gently stroked Hermione's nipple, "I suppose we should....but you still owe me two more orgasms Hermione Granger, and I won't forget."

Taking their time, the two young witches put their tops back on, each frequently stopping to kiss and caress the other. Luna re-clasped Hermione's bra and tidied and brushed down her jumper. Hermione re-threaded the lace through Luna's bodice and began to tighten it.

"Hey, Hermione," Luna giggled, "that's loads tighter than it was."

"Of course." replied Hermione, pulling the lace tight, "I want it to push your boobs up, so I can look at your cleavage all through the DA meeting. And if you're allowed to watch my arse wiggle, then I'm allowed to look at your boobs jiggling. Fair's fair!"

Luna knelt and sat on her heels and demurely looked down as Hermione laced and tied the bodice, arranging everything to her satisfaction. "Go on then Luna, give it a try...." Luna shook her shoulders and they both watched as her cleavage jiggled inside her blouse.

"Perfect," said Hermione, "that patronus will be a piece of cake."

They stood and gave each other a quick inspection, pulling stray bits of grass from each other.

"We'd better get a move on or Neville will be wondering where we've got to." Hermione said gently squeezing Luna's bum through her skirts. Luna took Hermione's hand and they stepped back across the lawn to the path, turning to kiss each other before walking, hand in hand back up the brick path towards the greenhouse entrance.

##################

"I can't believe this is all happening Luna." Hermione said as they strolled along, "This morning I was a single girl, and by lunchtime I've got the best girlfriend and we've been wriggling around together on the grass. Is it really all real?"

Luna gave one of her faraway smiles and started to hum to herself.

"It's just not like I imagined myself to be at all; always studious, quiet, respectable and responsible. I thought I had my life sorted; you know? Responsible job, married, kids.....and now I'm walking back from a tumble with the sexiest, most adorable witch there is, and she's let me lace her boobs up just so I can watch them jiggle. It's been some morning, almost unreal."

Luna started to sing quietly...

 

_"Now it is so real I can see it_

_And it is so real I can feel it_

_And it is so real I can hear it_

_And it is so real I can be it_

_So why can't I touch it?"_

 

Hermione smiled to herself as they made their way along the path "It was really thoughtful of Nev to bring us here," Hermione said as they continued walking, "we should find someway to say thank you. If it hadn't been for him we'd have been fumbling around in a dusty old classroom. Not that that wouldn't have been fun."

"Oooh yes! What shall we do?" replied Luna, her song forgotten.

"Well.....since old McGonagall interrupted him a few weeks ago he hasn't managed to get himself off, and since he was instrumental in making our first time together so....."

"Squirmy?" suggested Luna with a smile at Hermione.

".....squirmy," agreed Hermione, smiling back, "perhaps we could arrange something for him. You know, find someone to take his mind off things. Problem is though, that although he's come out of his shell with us, he's still a bit shy and unsure of himself around others."

"Not in here Hermione," Luna replied, "in here he's all confident and relaxed and a little bit sexy. I bet in here he wouldn't be floppy at all."

They continued walking, past the 'Hold My' Plums, past the red tiled path until they arrived back at the entrance courtyard. Neville was there, humming contentedly as he swept up leaves and soil left over from repotting the fire-figs.

"Hi Nev!" called Hermione as she and Luna emerged from the greenery.

"Hiya you two." he answered, "Have fun?"

Luna ran at Neville, cannoned into him and flung her arms around him, pinning his arms to his side. Hugging him tight she looked up at him, "Yes we did, you lovely guy. Hermione teased me and wouldn't take my knickers off and we got really squirmy and look what she did to my boobs!"

Luna stood back and pushed her chest forward to better display her cleavage.

"She laced them up tight so she could watch them jiggle." She demonstrated with a shake, "What do you think?"

"Every time I eat blancmange Luna, I'll think of you." he said smiling. "Squirmy eh?" he continued, looking over to Hermione.

"Shush you! But thank you for bringing us here. Now sit down Nev, we both want a chat with you" Hermione said.

Neville sat on one of the benches, "Sounds ominous, what's up?"

"Not you, that's the point!" said Luna looking sympathetically at Neville.

Hermione sat opposite, and was just about to speak when Luna sat on her lap, put an arm round her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "It's about the patronus charm Nev," Hermione began, "it's about the 'happy memories' that you need to be able to cast it properly. Luna found out that those memories should be of orgasms."

"Orgasms with Hermione would be best. They're wonderful!" Luna added, "But you can't have Hermione, she's mine." And she ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair.

Neville looked rather glum, "Well that's me out of the running then, what with McGonagall's disapproving face interrupting every time I try."

"That's our idea though Nev. We want to find someone for you, so you're not trying alone. Someone give you a hand.....as it were." Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Go on, tell us, is there anyone you fancy?"

"Well, there is this one girl. Funny, sexy and with a really nice bum. But Luna tells me I'm not allowed. Just kidding!" He added with a smile, seeing the look of sympathy on Hermione's face.

"Seriously Nev, there must be someone. How about Gryffindor girls? Any of them tickle your fancy? Lavender and Parvati for instance."

"They're certainly both very cute, but why would they fancy me?"

"You leave that to us Nev." Hermione answered, "We have a plan. But who? Lavender or Parvati? You can't have both."

"I think there's enough of Nev to go around, if what Myrtle...." Luna began, idly twirling Hermione's hair in her fingers.

"C'mon Nev, "Hermione interrupted, "you tell us who you prefer, and we'll try to get you two together. What have you got to lose?"

"Parvati is certainly beautiful, especially those lovely brown eyes...." Neville began.

"But?"

"But Lavender's a bit more easy going, and has a dirty sense of humour. I think I'd be a bit more relaxed with Lavender."

"Lavender it is then." Hermione said, rubbing her hands together. "All you need to do is bring her here when she wants a chat, just remember; bring her here."

"Why?"

"Because here...." Luna said, "Here Neville, you're confident, a little bit cool and a little bit sexy."

"Really? thanks Luna."

"That's okay big boy." Luna said standing and beginning to twirl round, her bare feet dancing on the warm bricks and her skirts flying out around her. She stopped suddenly and looked sternly at Neville, "But you can't have me. I'm Hermione's."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Luna, I promise."

"All you have to do is stay away from us at the DA meeting when we run through the mysteries of patronus casting with Parvati and Lavender." Hermione explained, "Be on the other side of the room practising another spell. And leave the rest to us."

Neville looked uncertain, "Okay then Hermione. And bring her here when she wants a chat, yes?"

"That's right Nev. Now we'd better get to Lunch, I'm hungry. I missed breakfast remember." Neville opened the greenhouse door and ushered them through, locking the door behind him, and the three of them walked back towards the main entrance and lunch.

##################

Neville and Hermione sat opposite one another as they ate their lunch. "When are you going to tell people about you two?" Neville asked after he finished his main course. Hermione sighed,

"I don't know Nev, I'm rather nervous about that bit. Everything's fine when I'm with Luna, she just carries me along with her. But when I think about it now, I feel, well, just like I'm about to start an exam. I think I'll know when it's the right time, so I'll probably just wait until then. That's if Luna doesn't tell everyone first of course. She's a bit like a whirlwind Nev, and she's swept me up."

"She is isn't she?" He replied, "But I wouldn't worry too much. I can't think of a Gryffindor who'd be nasty about it. Granted, there are always twats out there who'll work themselves up about things that are none of their business. And twats who'll try to exploit any difference to indulge their spite. But who wants to live their life being governed by the rules of twats? Fuck 'em Hermione!" he finished simply, raising his glass of pumpkin juice, "Fuck 'em and forget about 'em."

"Fuck 'em all!" agreed Hermione, and they clinked glasses.

The pudding appeared magically at the table. It was blancmange.

Luna was waiting outside the hall as they left. "Can I have Hermione back now please mein herr?" she said with a demure little curtsey, "I think there's something funny about this dress you know? Nuns and Bosoms and now saying things in German....."

"Of course, "answered Neville, "she's all yours."

"All mine? All of her? Every little bit?"

"Yes Luna, I'm all yours. Every little bit. But," Hermione added as Luna began to jump up and down excitedly, "not all at once, some bits you're going to have to wait for. And stop bouncing like that, everyone's looking!"

Indeed, most of the male students, and quite a few of the female ones, were eyeing Luna's cleavage as they passed. Luna stood still, clasped her hands in front of her and gave the smallest pout, although her eyes were smiling happily at Hermione's mild discomfort. "Yes miss. I promise not to jiggle in front of others."

"Phew! Thank goodness for that," said Neville pretending to wipe his brow, "I've only just calmed down after pudding."

The three turned and headed towards the seventh floor and their DA meeting, slowing down a little to allow Cho and Harry, a few yards in front of them, to move further ahead.

"Now don't forget Nev, stay away from us during the meeting. We'll catch up later this afternoon. When you get to the greenhouse with Lavender, just be your usual charming self. And don't look so nervous, it'll be fine. Who could resist a tall, sexy guy like you in a place as romantic as that?"

"The last time I looked...." replied Neville pretending to count on his fingers, "....everyone."

"You'll be fine Neville." Luna said standing on tiptoe and kissing him on the cheek. "You're a sweetie, remember?"

When they entered the room of requirement Neville moved off to the far side and began to practice shield charms. Most of the other members of the DA were already present. Casting spells, chatting to each other and seeking or offering advice. As usual the atmosphere was one of excited enthusiasm, students keen to show their friends how they were progressing.

Luna took Hermione by the hand and walked to a clear space in the room. "Okay Hermione," she said, "you know the drill; think of something nice and try the patronus charm. What's it going to be? The corridor this morning? Our tumble in the greenhouse? Your naughty threesome with the QuiverQuim spell"

"None of those Luna," Hermione replied with a confiding smile to her lover, "it's going to be when you kissed me in the charms classroom this morning; I've never been so happy."

"Expecto patronum!" and with a wave of her wand a silvery otter appeared. Lithe and sinuous it moved around Hermione's legs, rubbing against her like a pet cat. It twisted in mid air, its back arching, and leaped towards Luna. It curled itself around her neck, sensuously nestling its head in her cleavage for a moment before snaking around her bottom and disappearing up her alpine skirts. What it did under there no one could see, but Luna started, standing on tiptoe, her hair rippled as if in a river, and she smiled slowly at her girlfriend.

"An otter, Hermione! A beautiful, slinky," she lowered her voice, "squirmy otter. Water and moonlight."

Amidst the applause and cries of congratulation she hugged Hermione to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Do I really make you that happy? It's not just the orgasms?" she whispered.

"No Luna, it's not just the orgasms. Although," Hermione looked shyly at her lover, "they are rather lovely. It's you. Just you."

A rather embarrassed silence had descended on the room as the rest of the students watched the two young witches holding each other with such tenderness. Eventually Hermione noticed their stares and she blushed, looking around nervously trying to gauge the reaction of her friends.

"You worry, I kiss you!" Luna said quietly, and she did, holding Hermione gently and resting her hands possessively on her girlfriend's bottom.

"She's my girlfriend." she said to everyone, ending the kiss and looking over Hermione's shoulder at the captivated crowd. "Aren't I lucky?"

"Yes!" said Fred Weasley.

"Definitely!" said George, "That top class bum all to yourself."

The tension had been broken, and the crowd laughed. Hermione looked at them all, still nervous. All she saw was smiles of encouragement, with just one or two embarrassed faces. None of them looked at her with disapproval or malice, just acceptance and fondness.

"You're all okay with this?" she said, barely able to say the words.

"Of course we are!" said Fred, "And if anyone gives you a hard time, George will hex them. Won't you?"

"Sure will!" said George. "By the way Luna, what's her bottom like? Does it feel as good as it looks?"

"Better!" Luna replied giving it a squeeze, "But you'll have to take my word for it, because she's mine. So there!"

The laugh from the assembled students finally allayed Hermione's fears. Disentangling herself from Luna she looked at her friends.

"Thank you." she said simply. Hermione looked over towards Neville on the other side of the room. He was standing, quite relaxed, with his hands in his pockets, "Told you." he mouthed silently, and smiling, continued to practise his shield charms.

"And will you stop staring at my arse George!"

"I'll do my best, but I'm not promising anything." and he turned and began practising his hexes.

"That's the best you're going to get I'm afraid." his twin added, "although Luna's new and improved cleavage might distract us." he winked at them both and continued his practising.

"I told you everything would be fine, you silly." Luna said. "Now cast the patronus again. I like her, she's all tickly." With a wave of her wand Hermione summoned the otter. It curled up in Luna's arms for a moment before reaching up and touching the young witch's nose with its glowing snout and fading from sight.

Lavender and Parvati rushed up. "That was amazing!" they said in unison.

"You said yesterday you'd teach us the secret." Parvati said enthusiastically, "C'mon. Spit it out!"

"Yeah Hermione, what's the trick? You promised!" added lavender.

"It was Luna who worked it out really." Hermione answered. "That's why I was having so much fun in bed this morning." The two witches looked at her, puzzled.

"Orgasms!" said Luna, "Think of a really good orgasm as you cast the spell. One where you really let yourselves go."

"Shouldn't be too much trouble for you two." said Hermione with a smile, "Who will it be? Clothes Hook Blaise? Mr. December?"

"Fred and George." whispered Parvati. "Don't look so shocked Hermione, I was just wondering if they were identical all over." She cast the patronus charm and a sprightly vixen erupted from her wand tip. "They were." she added, "Spit roast!" and she cast the spell again.

"What about you Lavender?" Hermione asked as the crowd cheered Parvati's patronus.

"Neville." Lavender answered quietly, rather abashed, "There's been some gossip from one of the ghosts apparently and I just thought he might have hidden depths. He did." she was smiling rather coyly.

"Hidden lengths perhaps!" Luna whispered to Hermione.

"Sssh Luna. Go on then Lavender."

Lavender closed her eyes and waved her wand. A small silvery rabbit with a very fluffy tail leapt from her wand tip and hopped round the room before stopping at Neville's feet and looking at him, twitching its nose. Another round of cheering and applause erupted from the assembled crowd.

Harry Potter waved his arms and called the crowd to silence, "Right you lot, excellent progress today. Two new patronuses for the cause and two new girlfriends for the DA." He winked towards Hermione and Luna. "I think we'll call time for this session. I'll let you know by enchanted coin when the next meeting will be. Disperse in ones and twos as usual please, and I'll see you next time."

Neville was one of the first to leave, exiting with no fuss just behind Harry. Parvati was chatting with Fred and George.

"Before you go Lavender," Hermione called, "could you do me a favour?"

"Sure Hermione, anything."

"We didn't get round to letting Neville in on our little secret about patronuses, he was too busy. You couldn't give him the details could you, it's just that I want to spend the rest of the afternoon with Luna."

"Well.....I'm not sure Hermione. I've never talked to a boy about, you know, orgasms, before"

"We do have a lot of snogging to do, Luna's worried we may not make our quota."

"And he's a sweetie." added Luna, "He may be a bit shy, but I'm sure you'll be able to explain things to him."

"If you think so. If you think it'll help, then of course I will. We'll just go somewhere quiet for a chat."

"Brilliant Lavender," Hermione said, "and thank you."

Lavender smiled and looked around for her friend. Seeing Parvati standing and fidgeting next to Fred and George she laughed, "A vixen, sounds about right to me." And she left the room, waving at Hermione and Luna.

"A rabbit Neville, a rabbit! You lucky, lucky boy." Hermione thought before she turned and put her arms around Luna's neck and kissing her tenderly.

"Right gorgeous," she said to Luna, "let's find an empty classroom, I want to see you jiggle."

Hand in hand the two young witches left the room of requirement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are then.   
> Not sure if it's quite what I wanted, but I'm trying to move the story on a bit and I found it hard to get started after Hermione's declaration of love for Luna at the end of the previous chapter. I think I painted myself into a corner a bit there, but I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Thanks for reading this far.
> 
> Luna's song:
> 
> Why can't I touch it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1G0jl0Vc64
> 
> "Well done Mr. Writer Man. You remembered all by yourself this time."
> 
> Get back in the story Luna, I'll see you next chapter.


	4. Pansies are Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three become four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More codswallop.
> 
> I must thank everyone who's read this far, and especially those who've left Kudos. I'm sorry I haven't done so before. Please accept my apologies.

Hermione and Luna were sitting together on a desk in an empty classroom. The DA meeting had ended an hour or so earlier, and the fact that it was a Saturday, and no one was having any lessons, had meant that they'd had their choice of room. They had chosen this one, a third floor arithmancy classroom, because it caught whatever weak sun the dreary Scottish sky had managed to produce, as well as having a view over the forbidden forest to the hills beyond.  
For an hour they had kissed almost continuously, stopping occasionally just to smile or giggle together, but now they just sat next to each other looking at the view and quietly chatting. From time to time Luna would run her fingers through Hermione's hair, but other than that they were content just to be close, discovering new things about each other.  
"Can I have one of your hairs Hermione?" Luna asked dreamily, "It's just that there's one on your shoulder, and it would be a shame if it went to waste."  
"Of course you can Luna, but isn't it more usual to ask for a lock of your lover's hair?" Hermione smiled rather shyly, "I'm still not used to saying that. 'Lover' I mean. It's still a bit strange to even think that I have one, and that you're it. You're my lover."  
"I don't need a whole lock Hermione," Luna said smiling at Hermione's remark and taking a scrap of parchment from her pocket and carefully folding the hair up in it. "one hair will be perfect." She tucked the parchment into the pocket of her apron. "One's all I need."  
"What will you do? Keep in it a locket? Put it under your pillow so you dream about me?"  
"Oh, I dream about you anyway Hermione, I don't need a hair to do that."  
"Dream about me? But we've only been together a few hours!"  
"But I've fancied you for weeks you silly. Ever since the carriage ride to school at the beginning of the year. I thought you were so pretty, and I really liked the way you smiled at me as you said hello. And that was before I even noticed your lovely bottom. It was quite a surprise. Not your bum I mean, I don't mean your bum was a surprise, everyone has one of those. I mean it was a surprise because I've never fancied anyone before."  
Hermione kissed her tenderly, "I never even realised, you never said anything."  
"I didn't know what to say, and that was a surprise as well, because in my dreams I always new what to say."  
"What did you say to me in your dreams?" Hermione asked, intrigued.  
"Oh lots of things, sometimes I told you that you were beautiful, sometimes I asked if you wanted my portion of pudding, quite often I asked you to take your knickers off. They were fun dreams! You always did take your knickers off when I asked by the way Hermione.  
"Quite a lot of times I said 'yes please' because of the things you wanted to do to me. The dream Hermione was often very naughty like that. Once I asked you if you knew that high on a hill stood a lonely goatherd. I didn't understand that one though."  
"What did I do in these dreams Luna, what did I do that was so naughty?"  
"I'm not going to tell you. Don't look like that Hermione, it'll be a game. When you do something in real life that you did in a dream, then I'll tell you. And because in lots of dreams we did a lot of snogging, and in real life we've done a little snogging...."  
"A little? What do you call a lot?"  
"Well in one dream you snogged me all the way from the end of breakfast until the start of supper, we didn't even stop for lunch. In that dream the kissing was so nice I didn't even ask you to take your knickers off.  
"It's very nice that the real Hermione enjoys kissing as much as the dream one. And it's even nicer that you're my girlfriend. There's no more hollow now."  
"I don't understand Luna, what hollow?"  
"I used to have a sort of hollow, you know a gap, a sort of blank place inside that I knew was empty. A hole I suppose. It was okay though, it didn't hurt or worry me or anything, and I'd had it for years. I could eat and sleep and play and do magic and sing and paint and dance and skip and everything, but I knew it was there and I always wondered about it. I always wondered if it would be there forever. That's why it was a surprise when I discovered that I fancied you. When I discovered that, then I realised that the space, the hollow, was Hermione-shaped. And now that you're my girlfriend, and the real Hermione has fitted into the Hermione-shaped empty bit of the real Luna, well, I don't have the hollow any more. Do you think that means that I love you Hermione Granger?"  
Hermione found she couldn't answer. She had a huge lump in her throat and her eyes were moist.  
"I don't know you see," Luna continued, "I've never been in love before. I've never had measles before and I don't know what that feels like either. I hope it's not measles, because if it is then you must have it by now as well, what with all the snogging you've been making me do.  
"But if it is love, and you've caught it too, then that would be much nicer, and we wouldn't have to go and see Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing."  
Luna put her bare legs straight out in front of her and looked at her toes as she wiggled them. "My skin isn't all blotchy and red and I don't have a temperature, so I don't think it is measles Hermione. That means I must love you." She smiled with relief at her girlfriend, letting her feet drop and tidying the hem of her skirt over her knees. "That's much nicer isn't it?"  
"Much!" Hermione managed to squeak. She slid off the desk and stood between Luna's knees, her fingertips gently stroking Luna's legs. "Your skin isn't blotchy at all, it's smooth and soft and warm." Hermione wrapped her arms around the young Ravenclaw and squeezed her tight. "I have caught it Luna, I told you, I caught it this morning in the corridor. I love you too." She buried he face in Luna's neck and kissed her throat.  
"Hermione, are you smiling as well? I am.....I have this great big smile." and she hugged Hermione back. "Will you kiss me now please?" And Hermione did.  
When they finally broke apart neither spoke for some seconds. Luna hooked her ankles behind Hermione's knees and brought her close, placing her hands gently on Hermione's bottom and giving it a firm squeeze.  
"Has anyone ever told you Hermione Granger that you have a lovely bottom?" and Luna smiled mischievously.  
"No one ever seems to tell me anything else. It's getting so that I almost expect Professor Dumbledore to make an announcement about it one day."  
"I've just thought of a problem though Hermione, a problem because we're in love with each other."  
"Luna, I think I'm beginning to be able to tell when you're teasing me you know? You have a sort of half smile, just in the left corner of your mouth. Just there." and Hermione touched Luna's lips with her finger to indicate the position. "But tell me anyway.....what's the problem?"  
"Well, if we're in love then being all squirmy together is allowed. In fact it's expected, it's almost a rule Hermione."  
"I know!" answered Hermione, wiggling her bum in Luna's grip, "I'm looking forward to it."  
"But if it's allowed, if it's expected, then how can you be a bad girl? And you want me to put you over my knee and tell you you're a bad girl don't you?" Hermione bit her bottom lip and nodded.  
"The only thing I can think of Hermione, is if we do the things we're supposed to...." Luna took her hands from Hermione's bottom and began to undo the belt on her jeans,"....in places that we're not...." she finished undoing the belt and undid the button on the jeans, "....supposed to do them." Luna undid the zip.  
"Luna! Stop it!" Hermione began to fumble with her jeans, trying to fasten them again. She was stopped as Luna held her wrists.  
"Oh no Hermione! I'm already two orgasms behind you, and you lifted my skirt to look at my knickers in the greenhouse. It's my turn to see yours. Especially as I was up all night embroidering them." She gave a momentary little pout before standing and placing her hands on her hips. "Hermione Granger," she said sternly, "Take off those jeans this instant."  
Without knowing how she dared do it, Hermione kicked off her trainers and slid her jeans down her legs, stepping out of them she left them crumpled on the floor and took a pace back from Luna.  
"And the jumper miss...."  
Hermione wriggled out of her jumper and dropped it on top of the jeans, standing breathlessly in front of her lover. Luna ran her eyes over her, enjoying the nervous flush at her throat and on her cheeks. She let her eyes run down past Hermione's breasts, over the slight swell of her belly until she saw the little red bow on Hermione's knickers. "It did change colour." she murmured to herself with satisfaction.  
"You are very lovely in your underwear you know Hermione?" She hooked a finger into the elastic at Hermione's waist and pulled her closer. "And I really am looking forward to undressing you completely very soon, but...." Luna put her hands on her hips again and speaking sternly said, "....never in my life young lady have I ever seen such a wanton display. Standing around in nothing but your underwear. Disgraceful! You've just earned yourself a spanking."  
"When?" Hermione whispered.  
"It'll be a surprise," Luna said, dropping her stern posture and voice, "the committee will let you know the time and place."  
"Committee?" Hermione asked, "What committee?"  
"The Hermione Granger disciplinary committee of course. Chair: L Lovegood, secretary: L Lovegood and treasurer: L Lovegood. You'd better get dressed now you bad girl. I didn't lock the door." Luna giggled at the look on Hermione's face and picked up her clothes from the floor, handing them to her as she dressed.  
"One day Luna," Hermione said, adjusting her jumper and slipping her trainers back on, "you're going to get us into real trouble. What if a teacher had walked in?"  
"We probably would have been given a detention Hermione. And you would have had two punishments to look forward to. Not just a spanking." Luna said, "It is going to be difficult though isn't it? Finding somewhere to be alone together. I think Neville will always help us get into the greenhouse, but it really isn't fair to make him responsible for our happiness."  
"There are always empty classrooms, and free periods, and the time between supper and bedtime. We should...." Hermione smiled, "be able to fit in our quota of snogging every day."  
"Oh the snogging quota should be no problem at all Hermione." And Luna kissed her deeply. "But I want to see you naked. I want to find out where you're ticklish. I want to find out what makes you squirm! That's why I asked you for this hair." Luna patted the pocket of her apron.  
"I don't understand..."  
"A seventh year witch in Ravenclaw has just finished a project to make polyjuice potion. She's given me enough for one dose. I'm going turn into you for one hour Hermione and find out what you look like with no clothes on. I'm going to find out which bits to touch and kiss and squeeze to make you go all squirmy. I'm going to do homework on the pleasures of being Hermione Granger.  
"C'mon, the sun might be coming out. Let's go for a walk round the lake. There's something I want to find." Luna turned and left the classroom, hopping from one flagstone to the next, her bare feet avoiding the cracks.  
"WHAT!" Hermione called, "What did you just say? Luna wait! What did you just say?" and Hermione dashed after her.

 

################

 

Hermione caught up with Luna as she was descending the stairs towards the entrance hall. "Luna, wait! What did you say about polyjuice potion?"  
"I said I'm going to use it to turn into you for an hour Hermione. I'll probably do it in the showers this evening, after you've kissed me goodnight. I'm going to have so much fun with the soap. That's alright isn't it?"  
"I suppose so. I've never really thought about it before. Luna, we really should discuss things like this you know....."  
"I thought it would be a nice surprise for you. When we finally find somewhere to be alone together I'll be an expert in your naked body. I'm particularly looking forward to finding out what it's like to have an award winning....."  
"Sssh! Stop going on about my bottom Luna!" Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, it's just that this is all going so fast, I feel I'm always trying to catch up. Everything I do that's new for me, it seems that you're already an expert and I feel carried away."  
"Would you like me to slow down a bit Hermione?" Luna asked, "I don't mind. We could make appointments to meet other. We could have a snogging schedule, and a cuddling calendar and things like that. That could be fun."  
Hermione was looking at her and smiling, "Don't be daft. I just get a bit out of my depth now and then. I've spent four years here working and planning and being sensible and within two days I've turned into a ....."  
"Saucy little sexpot?" suggested Luna.  
"....well that's one way of putting it I suppose." Hermione giggled and blushed. "No Luna, don't change. You're exciting and lovely and I'll just have to keep up."  
"You do realise I'm not an expert though Hermione?" Luna said, "You're my first ever girlfriend. In fact I'm sure you'll be my only ever girlfriend. You fit me as perfectly as the knickers I embroidered fit you. Now stop worrying and give me a long, slow kiss here at the foot of the stairs and then we'll walk down to the lake."  
As Hermione leant forward and put her hands on her girlfriend's waist Luna kissed her lightly on the nose. "Teasing!" she said with a grin, turning and walking to the front doors. "C'mon slowcoach."  
Hermione stood smiling and shaking her head for a second or two before running to catch up and taking hold of Luna's hand.  
As they walked through the damp grass towards the lake Hermione looked at the sky above her, "Another grey old day." she said, "I can't wait until spring properly get's going and the buds on the trees open and the daffodils come out. I think that's my favourite time of year. What's yours Luna?"  
"Oh I like different bits Hermione. I like the long summer evenings as they become the nights that never get properly dark. I like cold, snowy moonlit nights in the middle of winter. I like the surprise frosts in the morning that make the grass all crispy in the springtime, and I like standing and wiggling my toes in the cool moist leaves that have fallen from the trees in autumn."  
"Don't your feet get cold though, when you're barefoot? Aren't they cold now? This grass..." and Hermione squatted down and brushed her fingers through it, ".....is really cold and damp."  
"Of course they get cold Hermione, but they warm up again, and that's a lovely feeling. Tonight, after my Hermione-shower, I'll sit in the common room and my feet will be lovely and warm. Then I'll go to bed all toasty and probably dream about you"  
"But they don't ever seem to get dirty either." Hermione said, squeezing Luna's hand at the previous comment. "Today you've walked around dusty corridors, and greenhouse paths and now you're walking through this grass and your feet are perfectly clean."  
"My shoes get dirty though Hermione, I'll have to clean them before I go to bed."  
"I don't understand."  
"My shoes are under my bed, they're very neatly arranged, I'm sure you'd approve. When I get back in this evening my shoes will be just as dirty as if I'd been wearing them and they'll need a clean."  
"You are a very magical young witch Luna." said Hermione, "I've never heard of anything like that before and I think it's rather wonderful."  
"Of course you do, that's why you're my girlfriend, and that's why you're always trying to snog me. Now stop dawdling, I want to find your present before supper, and it'll be too dark afterwards to look."  
Presently they reached the shore of the lake and Luna paddled at the edge, picking up various stones and examining them. From time to time she'd hold one to her ear. None of them seemed to satisfy her however, and all were gently placed back into position.  
"What are you looking for Luna?" Hermione asked.  
"The right one. There must be one here somewhere, it's where land and water meet you see. Where else would it be?"  
"I'd like to help if I can."  
"But then it wouldn't be a surprise. And as it's going to be a surprise I should be the one to find it." Luna began to hum quietly to herself as she splashed through the shallows.  
Hermione kept pace with her on the pebbly beach, content to watch. She liked the way Luna kept tucking stray locks of hair behind her ears, she also liked the way Luna's tightly laced bodice caused the top of her cleavage to bulge as she bent forwards.  
"You'll have to try to keep your hands off me Hermione, if you want me to find your present." Luna said, standing straight and smiling. "Oooh! Is that it?" She bent and her hand darted forward and picked up a piece of rough granite about the size of a tennis ball.  
She held the rock to her ear and listened, her hair fell untidily across her face as she concentrated. She looked up at Hermione, her eyes focusing again after the brief period of concentration, and smiled. "Yes. This is the one."  
Hermione stepped forward and brushed the hair tenderly from Luna's face and kissed her.  
"What was that for?" Luna asked.  
"Just because you look so beautiful, and just because I wanted to."  
"Are you sure it wasn't because of these?" Luna looked down at her bust.  
"Partly. Do you mind?"  
"Oh no. Anyway, before you interrupted, I was saying that I've found your present." She held out the stone to show Hermione, "See?"  
"Err....thanks Luna." and Hermione reached out to take it.  
"It's not finished yet you silly, it's not even started. It'll be ready tomorrow. I'll give it to you then."  
"Your not going to be up all night again Luna? You have to sleep."  
"Oh it won't take that long. I'll have time to do it after supper. I'll get a bit dusty, but then I'll have my shower," Luna winked at Hermione, "and then I'll snuggle up in bed and dream about you. The perfect end to a perfect day." She dropped the stone into her apron pocket.  
"Luna, you will be a bit discreet when you take the potion won't you? Please. It's enough that everyone seems to be staring at my bottom without knowing that they've also seen me naked...well you naked....well. Oh! You know what I mean." Hermione said.  
"Of course I will. I'll lock myself in the shower, take the potion and then I'll undress and see what I have to look forward to. I promise I won't leave until I'm back to being me.  
"I won't do it though, not if you don't want me to." Luna reached into her pocket and took out the scrap of parchment containing Hermione's hair. "I'll give you this back if you want. I could always ask Neville for one of his hairs. I could find out if what Myrtle says is true!" She giggled.  
"You've got that teasing smile again Luna, it's a dead give away....of course you can keep my hair. Just be careful. I had an accident with polyjuice potion in my second year, I'll tell you about it one day."  
"I'd like that. Now Hermione we have just enough time before supper."  
"Time for what?" Hermione asked puzzled.  
"Time for you to give me that long, slow kiss you didn't give me in the entrance hall. I think you had your hands just here." Luna placed Hermione's hands on her waist, "Just a bit higher. That's right, just there. Now."  
When they'd finished, they walked slowly back to the castle and went in for supper.

 

################

 

As they entered the hall the two witches smiled a goodbye to each other and each headed for their own house tables. Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table opposite Neville as usual.  
"Hi Hermione, how's things?" said Neville, "I wonder what's for supper, I'm starving."  
Soundlessly the main course appeared. "What's this?" Neville asked, "I don't remember having this before."  
"I think it's schnitzel with noodles Nev." She replied, "It might be something to do with that dress of Luna's. let's wait and see what we have for pudding. If the house elves give us crisp apple strudels I'll have a chat with Luna about it."  
The food was very good, and for a while they sat in silence as they ate.  
"How did it go with Lavender then Nev?" Hermione asked, "Did she fall for your seductive wiles? Lots of snogging in the greenhouse?"  
Neville put down his knife and fork and smiled ruefully, "The plan didn't work out quite as you expected. To be honest I'm rather glad. It seemed a bit, I don't know....sneaky. If I ever have a girlfriend I'd rather it happened the way it's happened for you and Luna. Spontaneously. Anyway I was so nervous about being confident and relaxed that I think I would have been a blushing, stammering wreck."  
"What happened Nev? She did tell you the patronus secret though didn't she? She promised."  
"Oh yes. Lavender wouldn't let the DA down like that, she told me alright. She came dashing up to me in the corridor and dragged me into an empty classroom. She then stood there, fidgeting and blushing and gabbled about orgasms and memories and patronuses, the whole time unable to look me in the eye, wished me good luck and dashed out of the room. If you guys hadn't told me earlier I might not have understood, but she did her best.  
"I think that's what I look like sometimes, you know; fidgety and blushing. It was rather sobering......"  
"But you're not like that around me and Luna Nev, and Lavender's certainly not like that in the dormitory." Hermione looked up the table to where Lavender was sitting. Lavender looked at Hermione and with a complicated series of gestures managed to convey that she'd passed on the information to Neville as Hermione had asked. Lavender ended this charade with the universal wanking sign of shaking a closed fist and a cheery thumbs up then turned and whispered something to Parvati, they both giggled.  
"It's alright Hermione. Really it is. All my other defensive magic is going really, really well. I'll just keep concentrating on that in the meetings, and I won't waste my time on patronuses until I know I have something worth remembering."  
"If you're sure Nev. Maybe we could come up with another plan. Luna has that spell from her mother's book, the Erectimus spell. How about that?"  
"Hermione, you know me and spells." Neville said, smiling, "It takes me at least ten times getting it wrong before I get it right. Imagine the consequences of miscast hard-on spells flying around Gryffindor tower. The very best that could happen would be a few people walking around with stiff necks. Imagine the worst!"  
Hermione was laughing. "I was going to say," she chuckled, "Lavender and Parvati wouldn't know where to look. But they'd know exactly where to look!"  
She stopped laughing and looked at Neville with respect. "You're very stoical about all this Nev. You're not phased or worried, you're just getting on with things...."  
"I've been thinking you see Hermione." Neville said, looking more serious than she'd seen him since Friday's breakfast, "Things have been going wrong; You-Know-Who's back, we've got that bloody Umbridge woman as a teacher, Fudge, the minister, is as much use as a chocolate kettle. But I think the universe balances things out a bit. I don't mean everything will naturally be fine, but I think things stay in balance. At least in balance enough so that decisions and actions can have an influence. And that's where we come in. We can actually change things. It might be difficult, it will almost certainly be dangerous and scary, but we can make it better. My new-found confidence, Luna and your happiness, forming the DA; all that stuff balances the bad stuff. So I've made some choices. I've chosen to keep working on defensive magic, keep enjoying the plants I tend and looking at your bottom whenever I think I can get away with it. Ouch!"  
Hermione had kicked him under the table. "Apart from that last bit about my arse Nev," Hermione smiled at him, "that was one of the wisest things I've ever heard. You're a wonderful bloke, you know that?"  
There was a sudden hubbub of confusion around the hall. Instead of pudding appearing, all the plates had magically filled with....  
"Brown paper packages tied up with strings." murmured Hermione.  
Neville opened the package in front of him, "You were right Hermione, they're crisp apple strudels. What's going on?"  
"I'm not sure Nev, but I'm going to find out where Luna got that dress."  
When supper had finished and all the plates and cutlery had magically vanished, the students began to disperse. As usual at the weekend, a number remained in the hall. Groups of friends hung about chatting and laughing together. A few first years were playing a game of tag between the house tables. Couples were sitting close to each other, or walking off hand in hand to find an empty classroom. Neville and Hermione remained at the Gryffindor table, but Neville had moved to Hermione's side and both sat on the bench together with their backs to the table watching the relaxed bustle of the hall.  
"Here she comes Nev." Hermione said as she spied Luna coming towards them. Luna was watching her own feet as she took little hops from one flag stone to the other. Her lips were moving silently as she repeated the phrase, "She loves me, she loves me lots."  
"You can't keep your eyes off her can you?" Neville asked Hermione.  
"Nev, she loves me. She told me this afternoon. I don't want to stop looking at her."  
Luna arrived at their table with a final hop, brought her feet together and looked up at them both, "She loves me lots!" she finished, and beamed at them. "Hello."  
Peering closely at Neville she said, "It doesn't look like you did much snogging Neville, didn't our plan work?"  
"Afraid not Luna, no"  
"That's a shame." Luna said, sitting on Hermione's lap and putting an arm round her shoulders. "Hermione wouldn't stop snogging me. For minutes on end sometimes. She's very good at it you know?" and she bent her head and gave her girlfriend a kiss, swinging her legs happily.  
"Luna, I've got to ask you, where did you get that dress?" Hermione asked, holding Luna round the waist.  
"Don't you like it? I thought you said I looked pretty in it." Luna was pouting a little.  
"You look lovely in it. It's just that there have been odd things happening and I thought the dress may have had something to do with it all. Some sort of residual magic or something." Hermione smiled as Luna stopped pouting.  
"It used to be Great-Grandma Maria's. I never met her, but Dad tells me she was lots of fun. He called her a flibbertigibbet, a will-o'-the-wisp...."  
"A clown?" Hermione suggested.  
"Yes Hermione," Luna answered, "how did you know?"  
"It's a bit complicated, and I haven't worked it all out yet. I just don't think you should wear it that often until I've done a little research. You don't mind do you?"  
"No silly, I don't mind. But that means you're going to have to find something else for me to wear that lets my boobs do this." and she gave them a little jiggle.  
"I don't think she'll mind Luna." Neville interrupted grinning. "Oh no! Look out!"  
Neville was looking over Hermione's shoulder towards the Slytherin table. Swaggering towards them was Malfoy, the usual superior sneer on his pale pointed face had turned malicious as he noticed them.  
Walking with him was Pansy Parkinson. A head taller than Malfoy she had strong features and full lips. What might have been a rather severe face was tempered by large dark eyes and a slightly upturned nose. Her dark hair was sleek and hung straight to just below her shoulders, with a fringe cut straight, it framed her face very attractively. Her slender figure moved with a studied grace as if she was moving to the rules of a dance rather than just walking. She wore a short black dress that fitted her perfectly, and was maybe a little too formal, and perhaps just a bit too short for a Hogwarts Saturday supper, but nevertheless was very flattering. She looked bored.  
"Oh look," Malfoy sneered as he reached the three friends, "It's Loony Lovelength."  
"That's not very nice Draco." Neville said calmly, although Hermione noticed that his right fist had clenched.  
"Who said you could call me Draco?" Malfoy snapped back.  
Before Neville could answer Pansy looked at Malfoy and said, "Come on Draco, you said we could go for a walk."  
Ignoring her Malfoy repeated, "Who said you could call me Draco?"  
"Oh sorry mate." Neville replied, "I thought that was your name. Well, it's one of the names I've heard you called anyway." and he smiled calmly.  
"What do you mean, one of the names? And I'm not your mate!"  
"Well the name I most often hear you called is 'Dickhead'. You know the way people call you 'That Dickhead Malfoy'? But I thought no parents would call their son 'Dickhead', so I guessed they must have called you Draco." Neville's fist had unclenched and he was relaxed, looking straight at the Slytherin. "That is right isn't it? You weren't really named Dickhead were you."  
There was the slightest twitch at the corner of Pansy's mouth, there for only a second before she hurriedly rearranged her features.  
"Stop saying 'Dickhead'!" Malfoy blustered, all composure lost, "And what are you smirking at Granger?" he said rounding on Hermione.  
"Draco stop this, please." Pansy said, "What is it with you and this Granger girl? You're obsessed!"  
"No I'm not! What do you bloody mean?" Malfoy was by now rather flustered, his bit of recreational malice wasn't going at all according to plan.  
"What I bloody mean Draco," Pansy answered, a rather dangerous look in her eyes, "is that during what you said was to be a date, you drag me over here just to be nasty to her, and every time I looked at you yesterday morning in potions you were staring at her arse."  
"Oh god!" Hermione groaned and hid her face in her hands.  
"That's not surprising though," Luna chipped in smiling, "It's a lovely bottom and came second in the vote."  
"Vote?" Pansy was puzzled.  
"Yes. You see some of the Ravenclaw boys were deciding who had the nicest bum and Hermione won second place. But Neville and I both think she should have been first."  
Hermione groaned again quietly into her hands.  
"They do that sort of thing a lot do they? The Ravenclaw boys." Pansy's dangerous gaze was turned on Luna now.  
"Quite a lot." Luna said, seemingly unaware of Pansy's look, "Last month you won the best legs competition. And....." Luna looked at Pansy, her head slightly tilted, "....I think they were right. They're very nice legs. And they reach right down to the ground. Mine don't always do that you know?"  
Pansy stood, taken aback, her mouth slightly open. She was just about to speak when Luna continued, "They had a 'who's got the best boobs' competition the week before as well you know."  
Pansy was showing all the signs of an unexpected conversation with Luna, the slightly bemused expression and the clear desire not to ask the obvious question, but asking it anyway, "And who won that?" she asked faintly.  
"Me! I won." said Luna jumping to her feet and smiling broadly at them all. "They said I was pert and bouncy." She looked down at her cleavage and gave it a little jiggle. "What do you think?" she asked lifting her head.  
"Can't fault them there." Neville said, "Congratulations Luna."  
Luna curtsied.  
"Draco!" Pansy's voice was furious, "Now you're looking at Lovegood's boobs. I'm supposed to be your girlfriend, this was supposed to be a date and you're looking at other girls' boobs. That's when you're not staring at Granger's arse!"  
"Will people please stop going on about my arse." Hermione said faintly, still hiding her face in her hands.  
"What?", said Malfoy, desperately trying to regain his composure, and sneering, "You think I'm interested in this mentalist rug-muncher and her mudblood girlfriend?"  
The sound of the slap Pansy delivered to Malfoy's face caused the whole hall to fall silent. Everyone turned to look. Pansy stood squarely in front of him, every hint of the languid grace she usually displayed was gone. She looked tense and dangerous, her dark eyes flashed with fury. The livid red mark on Malfoy's left cheek showed clearly against his pale skin.  
"We're over Draco. Finished. Now I suggest you piss off before I do that again."  
"Fine," Draco spluttered, "I'll get another girlfriend. Easy. You'll see."  
"I don't doubt that you will. And I'll give you back those knickers you bought me. Don't worry, I never wore them, you can give to the next one. Now Draco, I mean it. Piss off!"  
Malfoy turned and summoning up as much dignity as he could, he stalked out of the hall.  
Pansy took a deep breath and turned to the three friends, sitting dumbstruck at the Gryffindor table. Her poise had returned although there was still a flush of anger in her face.  
"I'm sorry." she said, "That wasn't very dignified. But I would like you to know that the way he thinks of people, and the words he uses....well, they're not the way I think, and not words that I would use." She relaxed a little, "My Dad's muggle-born you see. And my big sister is happily married to a lovely Japanese witch called Megumi and lives with her in Kyoto."  
Pansy sat heavily on the bench between Hermione and Neville, her shoulders sagging, "God I miss her. I used to be able to talk to her about anything. Now I have to send her an owl and it takes ages for them to get to Japan." Pansy stood. "I'm sorry, I'd better leave and face whatever Malfoy has arranged for me in the Slytherin common room. Some petty bit of spite no doubt. You were right Longbottom," Pansy looked at Neville, "Dickhead Malfoy. Sums him up." She turned to leave.  
"You can stay with us for a bit if you like." Luna said, "We're not exciting or anything, but none of us are spiteful. And none of us is a  dickhead. What's a lovelength anyway?"  
Pansy hesitated.  
"Join us Miss Parkinson." Neville said, standing and offering Pansy his seat, "We were wondering if Luna's dress was magical. You might have some experience we don't. Just," he dropped his voice to a stage whisper, "Don't mention Hermione's bottom. She's a bit sensitive about it. Ouch!" Hermione had kicked him again.  
Pansy smiled and sat down. "It's Pansy." She said a bit nervously, "My name, It's Pansy."  
"This is Hermione," Neville said, "This is Luna and I'm Neville. And I don't mean to pry, and I'm quite prepared for you to kick me in the shins like Hermione does when I mention her prize-winning bottom. Ouch! But Malfoy gave you knickers as a present?"  
Pansy started, looking surprised, but then her face relaxed into a grin. "It's a bit late to deny it now I suppose, the whole school will know by morning. Yes, he bought me knickers. Mail order. He probably thought it was romantic and sexy, and from some people I suppose some lingerie might be a romantic and sexy...."  
"It can be Pansy, believe me." Hermione interrupted, giving Luna, back sitting on her lap now, a tight squeeze.  
"Well, from him it was just sleazy. And they were...." she shook her head in despair, ".....green silk."  
"Yuk!" said Hermione.  
"Eeww!" said Luna.  
"I know," said Pansy. "Green!"  
"Erm," Neville said, half raising his hand, "I'm obviously no expert on lingerie, but what's wrong with green silk."  
"There's nothing wrong with silk Nev. It's just 'green'. You know....green. Horrid!" Hermione said.  
The other two witches were nodding their earnest agreement.  
"Well you live and learn. Thank you ladies, if ever I buy some lingerie I'll remember silk is good, green is bad."  
"I don't even know why I agreed to go out with him." Pansy said quietly almost to herself, "He wasn't interested in me, never asked me about myself, just used to parade me around the school looking smug. As if I was some sort of accessory.  
"Actually, that's not true," she continued, "I do know why I agreed to go out with him. Because I was stupid and I was scared. But mostly because I was stupid." She looked up, "You three don't want to hear this."  
"Would it be the sort of thing you'd talk to your sister about?" Luna asked quietly.  
Pansy nodded sadly.  
"Well tell us then. I don't have a sister, but I have friends and a girlfriend, and I talk to them. Except quite a lot of the time I can't talk to Hermione because she keeps putting her tongue in my mouth. You wouldn't believe how many time she made me kiss her this afternoon."  
"And you can always talk to Nev here. He's thoughtful, and wise and not at all a dickhead." Added Hermione, looking rather bashful at Luna's comment.  
"And he's a sweetie." Luna said nodding her agreement.  
Pansy looked at Neville and raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh yes," He said, "An absolute sweetie apparently. Not that I have any awards for it or anything, not like Hermione has for her....Ouch Hermione! That one hurt."  
"Okay, if you're sure, here goes..." Pansy squared her shoulders, and still looking a little unsure began.  
"My Mum's a Hedgewitch and my Dad's one of the Ancient Order of WoodsWatchers...."  
"Wow!" said Neville, clearly impressed, "Sorry!" and he motioned pansy to continue.  
"Morgana, that's my sister, she's a Hedgewitch too. It was while she was in Japan doing her final research project that she met Megumi. Anyway, I didn't want to look after plants as much as I wanted to look after people. I really want to become a healer. Really wanted to. I guess that's why the Hat put me in Slytherin, ambitious you see. My Mum, Dad and sister were all in Hufflepuff.  
"I know the entrance requirements for healer training are really high, but I've worked hard ever since I've been here and....Well you might think this is a bit stupid, but I've always tried to make the best of myself. I've always tried to look good, tried to make a positive impression on people. I've tried to dress well. Mum and Dad don't have much cash, they just don't need it. So every holidays I tour the muggle charity shops, picking up what I can find and altering it. I'm pretty good with a needle you know." her chin lifted with a touch of pride.  
"Oh that's obvious." Luna said. "Well it is, anyone can see that. Pansy's uniform for instance....regulation skirt, just a tiny bit shorter than it should be, and just a little more fitted in the right places. The blouse and jumper, tailored as well. And her black regulation school tights are just a bit more sheer than everyone else's. Or are they stockings Pansy?"  
"Stockings." answered Pansy looking at Luna with some surprise.  
"Stockings? Really?" Neville said looking at Pansy and grinning.  
"Shush you!" Pansy said with a smile and playfully punched him on the arm.  
""You're gonna fit right in Pansy. But please continue. And please don't hit me again." Neville was rubbing his arm.  
"Well, everything was going quite well until this year. I didn't really have any friends. Not friends like you guys are. Slytherins don't you know, just useful contacts for the future. But that didn't really worry me. My studies were fine and my dream of being a healer was on track. I was even doing extra work and corresponding with the admissions department at St. Mungo's. My Transfiguration, Potions and Charms marks are better than I could have hoped. But I'm having real trouble with Herbology, and now the Ministry has foisted that bloody awful Umbridge woman on us I'm going to miss a whole year of proper Defence Against the Dark Arts studies.  
"Well I thought that I should start making some 'useful contacts' for the future, like we Slytherins are supposed to. Just in case I didn't make the grade. Then Malfoy asked me to be his girlfriend, and his family's rich and influential and I'd just failed an Herbology test, and it sort of made sense. I already knew he was a..."  
"Dickhead?" suggested Neville.  
"Exactly." Pansy smiled. "...A dickhead. If I'd been able to chat about it to Morgana I don't think I'd have been that stupid. But like I said, she's in Japan.  
"Well there you go....the story of Pansy's foolishness in a nutshell."  
"I can help with your Herbology Pansy, and I'd like a chat about your Dad, in fact I'd really like to meet him one day. A WoodsWatcher? Wow!"  
"Really Neville? Would you?" Pansy asked, "It's not just the stockings?" she added, narrowing her eyes in mock severity.  
"Nope." Neville said  
"Promise?"  
"Nope." Neville said again, his mischievous grin on his face. "But I can help you with Herbology. I promise that."  
"Thank you, that's very kind." Pansy's smile was open and warm and made such a difference to her usual cool expression that the three friends couldn't help but smile back.  
"You're very pretty when you smile you know." Luna said dreamily, adding, "but you can't be my girlfriend, I've got Hermione. And she hasn't kissed me since before supper, she's probably getting quite desperate by now you know. She hardly ever stops."  
"Luna!" said Hermione, blushing. "Pansy, we may be able to help with the Defence Against the Dark Arts stuff as well. I can't promise anything because I'll need to talk to some other people first. But we'll try. How's that?"  
"You three are amazing." Pansy said with a beaming smile. "Are all Gryffindors like you?"  
"I'm a Ravenclaw." Luna said.  
"And some Gryffindors don't have award winning bums at all. Ouch!" Neville said, rubbing his shins where Hermione had kicked him again.  
"But I've got award winning boobs." Luna added brightly.  
"Go on Neville, say it. I know you want to." Pansy said chuckling.  
"And your legs are just gorgeous."  
"And you Neville, What have you got that's so special?" Pansy said.  
"Ask Myrtle." Luna said, and started humming quietly to herself.  
Pansy frowned in puzzlement, then shrugged before asking Neville, "I don't suppose we could get a bit of Herbology done tomorrow could we? It's just that I've a test on Monday..."  
"Sure," Neville replied. "I have some stuff to do for old Sprout. How about we meet here after breakfast tomorrow? But it's herbology so that rather slinky little number," he indicated her dress, "would probably be out of place."  
"Perfect. I'd better get back and face Malfoy's pettiness. But I think he's probably found someone else by now and he'll just give me a look as if to say I'm the one missing out. Dickhead! See you guys tomorrow. And thank you." Pansy smiled her warm, open smile again, "Really."  
She left the great hall, no longer quite so poised and elegant, but still moving with an almost feline grace.  
"Well Hermione," Luna said, jumping up, "I've your present to make, and then a shower to take." She winked at her lover, "So I'd better be going too. But first I'm going to let you give me one really good snog, seeing as you're so desperate."  
The kiss lasted several minutes and earned them some cheers and catcalls from the few remaining students in the hall. Once it had finished Luna gently tapped Hermione on the nose, "I'm glad I love you Hermione Granger. It makes me so very happy." And she started to hum again.  
Hermione just smiled, and Luna started to sing:

 

_When you kiss me_   
_Does the lipstick on your lips stick on my face?_   
_Will you miss me?_   
_In your dreams does your lover have my face?_   
_Ah, when you kiss me_   
_Does the lipstick on your lips stick on my face?_   
_Ah, will you miss me?_   
_In your dreams does your lover have my face?_

 

"Night night girlfriend. See you in the morning." Said Luna, and she skipped from the hall singing her song.  
"C'mon Nev, we'd better get up to the common room. There will probably be a flurry of questions about me and Luna. Your being there will help, it's all still a bit new you see, and when Luna's not around I begin to worry. If you wouldn't mind that is."  
"Of course not Hermione, after you." Neville stood and gestured for Hermione to proceed him.  
"I'm not falling for that one Neville Longbottom, we'll walk side by side."  
"How about a quick squeeze then? Just the once." Neville answered, his mischievous grin back.  
"No Neville! Well maybe. One day"  
"You're getting the hang of this teasing thing Hermione. Lucky Luna."  
And the two friends walked out of the hall towards the staircase that led to the portrait hole and Gryffindor tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a new member of the gang, the rather delicious and perhaps dangerous Pansy Parkinson.  
> Read the subsequent chapter to find out what happens next.....just wait a bit for me to write it first.  
> As always, thanks for reading, and the link to Luna's song is below.
> 
> Lipstick: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OQJhP6g4O4
> 
> PS If there is some sort of skin that improves the display of large blocks of text, I'd be grateful if someone would let me know. Thanks.


	5. Bad Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday morning and the fifth year witches have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stuff and nonsense.
> 
> There's some smut at the end.

Hermione had woken early on Sunday morning, and for a while had been content to lay, snuggled in her bed, remembering the previous day. She enjoyed being alone and warm and comfortable, re-living the events that had made her so happy, although she did wish Luna was there so she could cuddle her. She grinned to herself as she imagined spending the night with her new girlfriend, although how that could ever happen in a boarding school separated into houses and dormitories she didn't know. Perhaps they could meet up during the holidays, perhaps she could stay at Luna's for a few days? She'd miss out spending time with her Mum and Dad of course....or perhaps Luna could come and stay with her? Her parents had often asked if any of her friends would like to stay. But then, she thought, she'd have to have 'The Conversation', and while she knew her parents wouldn't mind her having a girlfriend at all, she did wonder how they'd react to her request that they share a bed. She was still only sixteen. No, they'd almost certainly say no to that. She'd have to see if she could stay at Luna's. After all, her Dad had been married to a witch who'd researched sex magic, perhaps he'd accept their desires.  
It was her longing to be with Luna that drove Hermione to get up and dress. She also wanted to dress before Lavender and Parvati woke, she was enjoying the peace in the dormitory. The crackle of the fire in the grate, and the occasional mumble from her dorm mates as they slept suited her reflective mood and she knew it would be shattered as soon as her two boisterous friends awoke.  
Before going to bed the night before she'd hand washed the underwear Luna had given her, not really wanting to leave them for the house elves to launder, and dried them with a wave of her wand. She wanted to wear them again today, and knew Lavender and Parvati would be sure to ask her about the word 'wiggle' embroidered across the seat. She knew that the fact she and Luna were girlfriends would now be common knowledge throughout the school, especially since the long kiss they had shared in the great hall after supper had been witnessed by so many. She did though want to keep details of their relationship private, and that included her knickers and their, she smiled to herself, squirming.  
She was dressed and standing in front of the mirror brushing her hair when Lavender's tousled head appeared through the curtains of her four poster. "Morning Hermione." she yawned, "You're up early. Not having one of your bed shaking sessions this morning?"  
Hermione smiled, she'd almost made it. "Not this morning Lavender, I think that spell takes a bit of getting used to, and I'm not feeling that randy this morning."  
"Spell Hermione? What spell?" Lavender was clearly intrigued. "You've got hold of a spell for that? My cousin's told me they exist, but apparently all the sex magic books are kept in the restricted section of the library and only allowed to be seen by students after they've completed their N.E.W.T.s"  
"Damn!" Hermione thought to herself, and said, "I do have a spell Lavender, and yesterday was the first time I'd tried it. It was pretty impressive. Well you heard that...."  
"Hey Parvati," Lavender called, "Wake up."  
"Wassup Lav? I was having such a lovely dream." Parvati poked her head through her curtains, brushing her long hair from her face and looking bleary eyed.  
"Hermione's got a spell, an orgasm spell. That's why she was so noisy yesterday morning." Lavender turned to Hermione, "Go on, teach us."  
"Yeah!" said Parvati, suddenly wide awake, "I could do with a good frotter to start the day. C'mon!"  
"If you're sure." Hermione was a bit doubtful. It was hard enough getting to sleep as it was with these two, What would it be like if they were in the throes of QuiverQuim? "Okay, but only if you promise to use it when I'm not here, or at least after I've gone to sleep." she smiled to show there was no malice in what she said, "You two are bad enough as it is."  
"It's a deal!" Parvati and Lavender said in unison.  
"And there are a couple of side effects you should know about. The first is that your pubes may change a bit, well they did with me. The second is a bit more inconvenient." She continued over the giggling, "It's the aftershocks."  
"What're they Hermione?" Parvati was looking at Hermione all agog.  
"Firstly they're a surprise, secondly they seem to be unavoidable and thirdly they're triggered by your fantasy. I mean when the spell's working you're fantasy becomes almost real, it's as if it's really happening. The person, or people," she smiled at her friends' looks of surprise, "are doing what you really enjoy."  
"Excellent!" Lavender said.  
"Oh definitely excellent." Hermione smiled again as she remembered the previous morning. "But if you meet that person, or people, in real life later, the spell sort of, well it sort of kicks back in. And you end up cumming in front of them. So for instance if you Parvati, had a fantasy about Fred or George...."  
"Fred AND George." Parvati said, her tongue just poking out and moistening her lips.  
"Okay, Fred AND George. Well if you bumped into them afterwards you'd be unable to stop yourself orgasming. I suppose the only way to avoid it would be a fantasy involving someone you were unlikely to meet. Mister December for instance. Although," Hermione added thoughtfully, "I'm not sure you can control who you fantasise about. I started off with Mister December and finished with, well, some others."  
"We'll take that chance." Lavender said, "C'mon teach us!"  
It didn't take long for Hermione to teach the two young witches the wand movements and incantation. "If only you concentrated this hard in Charms or Transfiguration, you'd be damn good students." Hermione said with a grin. "So when you're ready just cast the spell and touch your belly button with the tip of your wand. Okay? You might want to take your pyjamas off first. Just let me get out of the door before you begin."  
"Give us a countdown Hermione." Lavender called from behind her bed curtains. "We'll see who finishes first."  
"Incorrigible!" Hermione thought again, but started to count down from five. "Zero." she said and heard both her friends say, "Vulvibrato" quietly. She turned to leave.  
"Hermione there's nothing happening." Parvati said, sounding disappointed. "Nothing at all I'm just....." she gasped, gave a very satisfied moan and said, "Hello boys!"  
"Oh Blaise, yes please, every inch." Lavender whispered.  
Grinning to herself Hermione left, and quietly closing the door behind her, went down the steps to the Gryffindor common room.

 

#################

 

As Hermione descended the stairs she heard Neville's voice drifting up from the common room below. "No thanks Col, I don't want to buy a copy. And if Hermione finds out she's gonna have your guts for garters."  
"If Hermione finds out what Nev?" Hermione entered the common room. The only other occupants were Neville and Colin Creevey. Colin spun round, quickly hiding something behind his back.  
"Morning Hermione." Colin said with a dreadful forced smile.  
"If Hermione finds out what?" she said again, a steely tone creeping into her voice and her eyes fixing on Colin. "What are you selling Colin?"  
"Games up Colin mate." Neville said, "Time to take your medicine."  
Colin stepped forward and held out a large sized rectangle of paper. Hermione took it and Colin took a step back, the dreadful smile widening hopefully. Turning over the paper, Hermione realised that it was a magical photograph and the subject was....  
"This is a photo of me Colin. This is a photo of me, from behind, walking down the Charms corridor."  
"Yes." Colin said, "I think the composition worked rather well. The depth of field brings out an interesting contrast between the different textures in the masonry, and the way the light falls from the window..."  
"Shut up Colin."  
"Okay Hermione."  
"This is a photo of my bottom isn't it? This is a magical moving photo of my bottom, and you've been selling it. Why?"  
"Because lots of people wanted a copy, and even though Cho's is very nice, yours wiggles when you walk. It's a very nice bottom Hermione. Everyone says so." Colin's smile had faded and he stood like a man before the guillotine.  
"How many copies have you sold?" Hermione sounded resigned.  
"One hundred and eighty-six Hermione."  
Hermione winced, "And how many have you got left?"  
"Just that one. And the negative."  
"Right, here's the deal. You destroy the negative, I keep this and if I ever find out you've made more prints, or have taken any more photos of me without my permission, I'll hex you to Hogsmeade and back. Got it?"  
"Yes Hermione." and Colin dashed back up the boys' staircase.  
"God Nev, how long is this going to go on for?" Hermione held out the photo, "Look."  
"I saw." Neville replied, "And I think it'll go on until either a nicer bum turns up, or you stop wiggling. Please don't stop wiggling though. Neither Luna nor I would want that." And he smiled at her.  
"You didn't buy a copy though Nev." Hermione looked at him, "Why not?"  
"Because it's just a photo of your arse wiggling along a corridor. Don't get me wrong. It is, as I've said before, a lovely arse. But what I like most about your bum is that it's attached to you. You're a mate, and a photo taken on the sly is rather valueless when compared to all of you being my friend. Anyway, last night you hinted at the possibility of a squeeze, and I didn't want to jeopardize my chances"  
Hermione smiled at him. "You're in the clear Nev. But if you see any of these photos doing the rounds would you mind?"  
"Consider them destroyed my lady." Neville said with a formal bow.  
Hermione sat on the sofa nearest the crackling fire and stretched out her feet towards it. "I've never seen myself from the back before." She said, looking at the photo, "I suppose I do wiggle a bit, don't I? I don't do it on purpose though Nev."  
"What will you do with that copy Hermione? Bung it on the fire?" Neville had sat down next to her and was gazing into the flames.  
"No, I don't think so. Luna said she was making me a present. She might like this in return. What do you think?" Hermione had the photo at arms length, looking at it critically.  
"I think she'll love it. That's if she hasn't bought one already. Colin did say he'd sold one hundred and eighty-six."  
"Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I can always drop the chances of a squeeze to zero Nev......" She grinned at him, "Don't worry, it's still a maybe. And I will give this to Luna." Taking out her wand she tapped the photo, murmured the incantation and it shrank to the size of a postage stamp. She carefully tucked it into her pocket. "Should stop it getting creased." She added.  
They continued to chat together on the sofa as the common room slowly filled with students. Sunday breakfast at Hogwarts was later than the rest of the week, so those who got out of bed at their usual time sat around waiting, talking and laughing. Eventually breakfast time arrived and the students began to file through the portrait hole and down to the hall. Neville and Hermione were standing up to leave when, "Hssst!"  
They turned round to see Lavender at the foot of the staircase to the girls' dorms, beckoning.  
"What is it Lavender?" Hermione asked as she walked over to her dorm mate, "It looks like you had fun." Lavender's hair was a bit of a mess and her cheeks were flushed.  
"Oh God did I have fun." Lavender smiled, "That spell is amazing Hermione. Thank you. I'm just checking for Parvati, Fred and George have gone down for breakfast haven't they?"  
"They left a couple of minutes ago Lavender. But she's going to run into them at some point. And what about you? Who will you be avoiding?"  
Lavender turned and beckoned up the stairs, "It's all clear Parvati, they've gone." Facing Hermione again she answered, "Just Blaise, and as he's a Slytherin it should be alright. Except for potions class. Oh God, what would Snape say if I cum in potions class? Perhaps I should find him and get it out of the way. What do you think?"  
"It's your choice Lavender, but the amount of noise you make sometimes might give the game away. Perhaps have a silencing charm ready for yourself." Hermione was still chuckling as a very dishevelled and nervous looking Parvati appeared, "They've already left Parvati, it's alright. But you'll have to see them sometime you know. Why don't you two come down to breakfast with us, then at least you'll have someone around who understands." Parvati and Lavender nodded their agreement, glancing shyly at Neville.  
Leaving the portrait hole, Hermione was a little disappointed to find that Luna wasn't there waiting for her, but she walked to breakfast talking with Neville as the other two followed, whispering and giggling together. As soon as she entered she looked toward the Ravenclaw table trying to see Luna. It wasn't difficult.  
"There's Luna Hermione." Neville said, pointing. "Is that a hankie she's waving at you?"  
"Oh, I really hope so Nev."  
Luna was beaming at her so happily that Hermione couldn't but smile back, and blew her a kiss. Luna tucked whatever it was that she was waving back into a shoulder bag and blew her a kiss back.  
The four of them sat at the Gryffindor table, Parvati looking along the table towards Fred and George. Lavender was glancing surreptitiously across to the Slytherin table where Blaise sat, his back to her.  
"Will you two settle down." Hermione said, "Eat your breakfast and relax."  
Everything was fine during the meal and Lavender and Parvati relaxed and began to talk as usual. "Hermione," Lavender whispered, "The other side effect you mentioned, you know the change in your...." she mouthed the word 'pubes', "....well that happened to me. Mine are all soft and white and fluffy now"  
"And mine," Parvati added, "have changed colour. They were jet black, now they're a sort of brick red colour."  
"I did wonder." Said Hermione with a thoughtful smile. "I think it might be something to do with your patronuses. Lavender's might have become like a fluffy rabbit's tail, and yours Parvati...."  
"Of course," Parvati interrupted, "Fox coloured."  
"What's fox coloured?" George asked, walking up to them.  
"Apart from our gorgeous flaming locks!" Fred added, running his fingers through his hair and tossing his head with a grin.  
Parvati looked up and squeaked, her wide dark eyes fixed on the twins. Beads of sweat broke out on her forehead and she bit her lower lip. Hermione could feel her beginning to shake next to her on the bench.  
"Are you alright Parvati?" George asked, "You're looking pretty hot this morning."  
"Indeed." Fred added, "Perhaps we we could take you," Parvati squeaked again, "You know, take you upstairs." Parvati gripped the edge of the table with both hands, the dark skin over her knuckles paled as she squeezed. Her nipples were now erect and clearly standing stiff beneath her blouse.  
"Of course we could, both of us could take you." George said, "Fred could go in front and I could come behind." Parvati nodded enthusiastically and gave a low moan.  
"Any minute now!" Hermione thought as the bench began to shake and jolt more violently, jarred by the involuntary thrusting of Parvati's pelvis.  
"But we'd better let you finish your breakfast first." Fred was looking at Parvati's plate, "You still have two sausages left."  
Parvati looked down at her plate, saw the sausages and her whole body stiffened. Arching her head back and with her eyes squeezed tight shut she gave a long satisfied moan before relaxing and slumping sideways against Hermione. "Thanks guys," she panted, looking up at the twins, "Thank you, but I'll be fine." She sat up straight and picked up her cutlery.  
"If you're sure." George said, "I do like a girl who enjoys her sausages that much. Don't you Fred?" and with a wink at Hermione he headed towards the door.  
"Definitely! Do you always have two?" Added Fred also winking at Hermione as he turned to leave.  
"Bloody hell Hermione." Parvati said, "It was all I could do to stop myself jumping on them and shagging them both here in the hall. You'd better be careful Lav," she added turning to Lavender. Get it over with before Potions class, that's what I say"  
Lavender was looking nervous again. "It was really obvious Parvati. Perhaps I could try and bump into him alone somewhere."  
"Oh no you don't." Parvati jumped up and took Lavender by the hand, "No time like the present." Dragging a reluctant Lavender behind her she strode towards where Zabini was sitting at the Slytherin table.  
Hermione and Neville watched them as they crossed the hall. "I guess that's the same thing that happened to you yesterday morning. What did Luna call them? Aftershocks?" Neville was looking at the Slytherin table where Parvati was talking to Zabini, Lavender standing next to her, shyly looking at her feet.  
"Fred AND George!" Neville added, "Blimey. Look! Here comes Luna."  
Luna was hopping towards them barefoot, obviously singing to herself. Today she was wearing a daffodil coloured miniskirt and a rose pink short-sleeved blouse, a bit too small for her, that had much the same effect on her bust as had the bodice the day before.  
"Pert and bouncy's right! Look at them." Said Neville as he watched Luna hop closer.  
"Trust me Nev, I am."  
Luna stopped at the Gryffindor table, still singing:

 

_Hermione in my head_   
_Hermione in my head_

 

"Good morning beautiful furry girlfriend." She said to Hermione as she sat on her lap and kissed her. "Did you miss me? In your dreams did your lover have my face?"  
"Yes and yes." Hermione answered, putting her arms round Luna. "Of course I did. But I do wish you'd be a bit less bouncy when you're dressed like that. It's very, I don't know, distracting."  
"But I chose this outfit for you Hermione." Luna said pouting a little. "I chose the shirt so you can see my boobs all jiggly and you said you liked that. And I chose the skirt because it's the shortest one I've got and I plan to do lots of bending over today so you can see my knickers. They're magical ones that change colour. But don't worry, they never go green. Did you teach Parvati that spell?"  
"Luna! Keep your voice down. Yes I did. Her and Lavender"  
"There's only Neville here. He doesn't mind, he's a sweetie. He hasn't even tried to look up my skirt. All the Ravenclaw boys did though." Luna smiled at Neville, "Good morning Neville, any luck this morning?"  
"No Luna, Old McGonagall still making her presence felt I'm afraid." Neville answered, with a smile of shared embarrassment towards Hermione.  
"Presents!" Luna exclaimed, "Presents, that's what I've brought for Hermione. Thank you for reminding me Neville." Luna rummaged in her shoulder bag and took out an envelope, handing it to her girlfriend. "The committee has come to a decision Hermione. The chair was going to be quite lenient as it was a first offence, but the secretary was for a much harsher sentence. The treasurer mediated and they came to an agreement. Six of the best. But you were very bad." Luna kissed Hermione. "I just hope it teaches you a lesson miss."  
"Committee? Six of the best?" Neville said, an eyebrow raised.  
"Shush Nev. And stop smirking."  
"And I finished your other present, look" From her bag Luna took a small stone carving. It was of an otter, curled up and with it's head lifted as if sniffing the air. Although rather rough and very stylised it somehow caught the animal perfectly. Chips of mica glinted where its eyes would be, making it look almost alive.  
"Luna it's beautiful. Did you make this?" Hermione sat stunned, turning the carving around in her hands, stroking the head.  
"Sort of. All I did really was to let her out. She was in there already Hermione. That's why I had to find the right stone you see, and why I had to look where water and land meet because otters live in both. I found so many frogs and toads first, but I found her eventually. Do you like her?"  
"Luna she's lovely."  
"I'm glad you like her. Does that mean we can have a proper good morning snog now? You've been very self-disciplined so far this morning Hermione which is quite a surprise after the rampant sauciness you displayed yesterday. Oh yes, I had marmalade for breakfast, I hope you like the taste of oranges."  
Hermione gently placed the carving on the table and kissed her girlfriend.  
"That was lovely thank you Hermione." The kiss had finally ended and Luna was sitting on Hermione's lap, gently swinging her legs to and fro, her toes brushing the stones on the floor. "How often do you think I should let her do that Neville? She wants to do at the time you know? In fact she hardly ever stops."  
"As often as she wants Luna, unless she's been bad of course." Neville was grinning at them both.  
"I am actually here you know?" Hermione was trying to look stern. "That could be quite often today Luna, that's if you keep bending over to show me your knickers. All colours except green you said?"  
"That's right furry, I think they may occasionally go invisible as well. Will you tell me if my knickers are invisible Hermione? Or will you just stand there with your mouth open catching nargles?"  
"I'll tell you Luna, I promise, but if they are I might have trouble keeping my hands of you."  
"Yummy." Luna said simply and wiggled her bottom in Hermione's lap.  
The three friends were still sitting there chatting, Luna playing gently with Hermione's hair and Hermione's fingertips doodling patterns on her girlfriend's bare thighs when Pansy crossed over from the Slytherin table.  
"Good morning." she said a little shyly, "Is your friend Brown alright? She's just flung her arms round Zabini and won't let go. She's standing there holding him and making the oddest little mewing noises."  
Hermione chuckled, "Morning Pansy, yes Lavender's alright and she'll let go in a minute. We'll tell you what it's about later."  
"You'll thank us" Luna added with her faraway smile.  
"Are you still okay for a bit of Herbology Neville? You did say." Pansy was obviously very nervous and unsure, looking up to speak but then lowering her eyes as if she didn't want anyone to see how she felt if she were disappointed. Despite wearing a simple pair of jeans and a rather chunky jumper she still stood with her usual poise. Her feet, in a pair of lightweight boots, shifted uneasily on the floor. Her dark hair had been held back in a short ponytail, although shorter strands that didn't reach the band holding it in place fell down each side of her face as far as her chin.  
"Of course Pansy. Take a pew and tell me what you'd like to concentrate on."  
Pansy smiled with relief and sat next to him, although her hands were clasped, nervously twisting.  
"You don't have to worry about Neville being mean you know Pansy." Luna was looking at her and smiling.  
"Don't tell me," Pansy replied, "He's a sweetie?" Luna nodded.  
"And not at all a dickhead. Well, not often" Hermione added, smiling at Pansy.  
"Talking of dickheads," Neville said, looking at Pansy, "How was Malfoy when you got back to the common room? Not too bad I hope."  
"He was sitting with that Greengrass girl. Apparently deep in conversation. That is until he realised I was there. Then he turned and gave me a smug smile. Greengrass looked like the cat that got the cream."  
"Cream goes sour." Luna said simply, "And then it's yucky."  
"You know you're the first people to ask if I was alright? Even after that scene in here last night not one Slytherin asked. They just looked at me and whispered together. Thank you." Pansy had relaxed, her hands had stopped twisting in her lap and the frown marks between her eyebrows had disappeared.  
"So, what's got you flummoxed in Herbology. I'll see if I can help." Neville asked.  
"It's just the practical test. We're milking the Dendro-dent bushes this week and I just can't get any venom out. My marks in the theory part of the test were great. They usually are. I always flunk the practicals though. Any chance you could help Neville?"  
"I think so. Let me guess; you got a good hold of the stem without getting bitten, but when you tried to squeeze out the venom from the sacs behind the teeth, nothing happened. Yeah?"  
"Yes, exactly. What was I doing wrong?" Pansy looked rather impressed.  
"A lot of people forget that these plants are magical and alive and they just grab them and prune them and pick their fruit. You're magical and alive, think about how you'd feel. Imagine if someone held you. How would you like to be held?"  
"I think Pansy would like to be held tenderly by a guy with strong arms who liked and respected her." Luna interrupted. "That's how Hermione holds me and it's lovely. She doesn't have very big muscles though."  
Pansy smiled wistfully "That would be nice." she said quietly.  
"Well," Continued Neville, "Imagine you were waiting for your boyfriend, providing he wasn't a dickhead that is." Pansy smiled, "You're standing there waiting and a pair of arms come round from behind you and gently hug you. How would that feel?"  
"I don't know, it's never happened." She looked rather coy, "But nice, I guess."  
"Okay." Neville continued, "Now imagine the same situation, but this time a pair of arms grab you roughly from behind. How about now?"  
"I'd feel as if I was being attacked. I'd be scared and frightened." she said slowly, adding fiercely "And then I'd hex their balls off."  
"Quite!" Neville said, crossing his legs and causing Pansy to giggle. "It's the same for the Dendro-dent. It doesn't use its venom for defence, but for catching prey. It gets scared and the venom retreats from the venom sacs. Hey presto, it can't be milked. Treat it with a bit of respect. Firmly but not harshly. Guide the teeth to where you want them, don't yank the thing. And try not to be scared, it's more difficult to control your own muscles when you're scared. They've a crop in greenhouse two, if you want we could go and try."  
"Could we? That would be great Neville. Thank you. I'm dressed okay for herbology am I?"  
"Just fine."  
"I mean," Pansy sounded unsure again, "I do look okay like this don't I?"  
"First steps eh Pansy?" Neville asked sympathetically. She nodded, looking, if anything, a little embarrassed with herself.  
"You look very nice. A well turned out Herbologist. Next to a scruffy one. I'm the scruffy one by the way. Everything will be just fine." Pansy bit her lip and nodded.  
"Just don't let him get you into greenhouse six!" Hermione said as Neville and Pansy stood to leave, "The smooth talking devil,"  
"Smooth talking Neville" Luna was giggling delightedly at the pun.  
"What did she mean by that Neville?" Pansy looked at him questioningly.  
"There was a sort of plan for me to get off with a girl in greenhouse six. It didn't work out. Also it's payback for me going on about her bum. We tease each other quite a lot." He stuck his tongue out at Hermione.  
"So you're not going to get me into greenhouse six and try and chat me up then?" Pansy said as they started to walk towards the doors.  
"Oh no Pansy. Anyway, you'll know if I'm trying to chat you up."  
"How?" Pansy was smiling, Her wide dark eyes looking straight into his.  
"I st-st-st-start to stam-m-m-mmer." He grinned mischievously at her. "C'mon, your Dendro-dents await." And they walked from the hall.

 

#################

 

Hermione and Luna remained at the Gryffindor table, the great hall was emptying. Most of the remaining students were drifting towards the door. Hermione looked up from the invisible patterns she was drawing with her fingers on Luna's thigh.  
"What shall we do today Luna? Apart from me walking around watching you bend over?"  
"Well first furry, you need to read your letter from the committee." Luna replied, picking the letter up from the table where Hermione had placed it and handing it to her.  
Hermione took the letter saying, "Why do you keep calling me furry? Oh yes, I remember, your shower. Did the potion, you know, did it work?"  
"Oooh yes. I locked myself in the bathroom like I promised Hermione. No one else saw. I put your hair in the potion and drank it in one gulp. It wasn't very nice you know, you taste much nicer." Luna kissed her girlfriend, "Yummy. Anyway, I felt everything wriggling and squiggling inside and when I looked in the mirror again I was you. You did look pretty in that dress you know. The bodice made your boobs look lovely. It pushed them up, like this." Luna cupped one of Hermione's breasts in her hand and gently lifted it.  
"Luna! Not here."  
Luna pouted and removed her hand with a sigh. "Well, I took ages to get undressed, I really enjoyed that bit. I found two places you're very sensitive. And that was before I even took your knickers off. And when I did take your knickers off I found out you had a lovely, soft, furry muffin. You're very lucky."  
"It wasn't like that before the QuiverQuim spell Luna. Before that the hairs were just brown and curly," she ran her fingers through the hair hanging over her shoulders, "like this. Just a little coarser. The spell changed them. It changed Parvati and Lavender's as well. It must have done the same to you. And to anyone else you taught the spell to. You said you'd told Cho about the trick to casting a patronus, did you teach her the spell as well?  
Luna nodded, smiling guiltily, "Don't tell her I told you, but she grew feathers, like white down. She was quite cross. Even though I thought they looked lovely and white and soft when she showed me. She asked why I hadn't warned her, because I had warned her about the aftershocks."  
"You didn't tell me about either side effect Luna, remember?" Hermione smiled fondly at the memory.  
"I didn't know about the hair effect you see Hermione. Not when I told Cho. I don't have any hair down there. I never have. None of the witches in my family have, not for centuries apparently. My mum told me, she told me it was the result of a curse. I asked her about it when I found Great-grandma Maria's dress, her magical merkin was with it and I asked Mum what that was and she told me everything. It was quite an unusual conversation. I tried it on once, the merkin that is, last year, but it's about a hundred years old and the charm that sticks it in place has almost worn off. Then I tried magical hair restoring cream in the summer holidays, but that was too powerful and I grew much too much." She giggled, "I had to plait it and have one plait down each leg of my jeans. Then I tried drawing hairs on my skin. It took a whole morning, and my knickers got all inky. So now I just have no hair there at all. You don't mind do you Hermione?" Luna looked at Hermione, obviously worried about how this revelation would affect her.  
"Of course not. Bald or bushy you're my lovely Luna." Hermione looked at her girlfriend, "In fact, it just makes me want to get into your knickers even more."  
Luna smiled with relief, "That's alright then, I was worried you wouldn't like it. Do you think you could give me quite a long kiss now to make the worry go away completely? A long kiss with lots of wriggly tongues?"  
"I think that could be arranged, seeing as you asked so nicely."  
The round of applause from the few remaining students in the hall eventually brought the kiss to an end. Hermione looked bashful, but Luna stood up from Hermione's lap and gave a little curtsey of thanks. She sat back down.  
"Well, the rest of the shower was very nice too. I know a lot about you now Hermione. I know where you're ticklish and I know exactly where to squeeze and I know what Hermione feels like when she cums. I couldn't resist the temptation I'm afraid. You were very noisy. I'm going to enjoy making you feel like that. And then the squiggly feeling happened again and I was back to being me. So I went back to the common room and got all warm in front of the fire, then went to bed. And that was a little bit sad because you weren't there. But I did dream about you."  
"I missed you too Luna, I wished you were there, with me. I even spent this morning snuggled up trying to think of ways we could spend the night together. The best I could come up with was spending the holidays at your house." Hermione said.  
"There might be another way Hermione, but it would have to be a secret. And I don't think we could be all squirmy together, not with the amount of noise you'd be making now I know so much about you. But we could sleep together and wake up next to each other. That might be nice."  
Hermione looked excited, "How Luna?"  
Luna grinned, "I'm not going to tell you. Not yet. You have to work it out for yourself." Hermione's face fell, "But if you haven't worked it out by the time we've finished supper tonight, I'll tell you. You're a very clever witch Hermione, you'll figure it out. You have all the information you need. Now read your letter."  
Hermione lifted the flap of the envelope and drew out the single folded sheet of parchment. The letter was written in violet ink and read;

 

 

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

  
_Yesterday's wanton display of semi-nudity in the Arithmancy classroom was very naughty. Very naughty indeed. The committee has therefore decided that you are a Bad Girl. And bad girls need to be punished._   
_After a great deal of deliberation and discussion, the committee has decided that you shall be put over Miss Lovegood's knee and spanked six (6) times._   
_Your punishment shall take place half an hour before lunch today in the same location as the offence. You should be waiting in the classroom when Miss Lovegood arrives to spank you. You should be wearing a short skirt, which will be provided. You should also have a locking charm ready to secure the door. Unless of course you require a witness to the proceedings._   
_As this is a first offence you may keep your knickers on during the punishment. If at any time Miss Lovegood deems that you are enjoying yourself, your knickers shall be removed and the spanking shall continue until your bottom is pink enough. The exact shade of pink will be determined by Miss Lovegood._

  
_We hope this finds you well._

  
_Yours etc._

  
_The Hermione Granger Disciplinary Committee_

 

 

Hermione finished reading and looked into the stern face of Luna, "You're really going to spank me? In a classroom?" She felt her quim beginning to tingle at the thought.  
"Yes I am Hermione. I'm going to be very strict with you. You're a Bad Girl remember?" Luna rummaged in her bag and brought out a short denim skirt, holding it up by the waistband. "And you're to wear this."  
"Luna, I've never worn a skirt that short before. What will people say?"  
"They'll probably say 'doesn't Hermione's bum look nice in that skirt. Look at it wiggle as she walks.' That's what I'd say. And so would one hundred and eighty-six other people. Isn't that right?" She raised a quizzical eyebrow."  
"You heard about that then?" Hermione was blushing, "About Colin's photo?"  
Luna giggled, "Yes, I heard. Very enterprising of him. I haven't seen a copy though."  
Hermione reached into her pocket and held out the shrunken photo to Luna. "I took a copy from Colin. I was going to give it to you, if you'd like it." She tapped it with her wand and it grew back to the original size.  
Luna took it and looked at it appreciatively, "Hmmm, I think the composition works rather well. The depth of field brings out an interesting contrast between the different textures in the masonry, and the way the light falls from the window shows the highlights in your hair. And you're very wiggly. Yes, I would like it. Thank you." Luna gave Hermione a kiss.  
"So what shall we do until my, you know, my spanking?" Hermione was tingling again at the thought of it. "Shall we find an empty classroom?"  
Luna's face fell a little, "I'm sorry Hermione but I have to write to my Dad. I write to him every Sunday morning and tell him about my week. Then I send it owl post after Sunday lunch and he reads it on Monday with his cup of gurdyroot tea. I'm all he's got since Mum died. He never married again you see." A brief shadow of sorrow passed across her face, but she continued, "I'd like to tell him that I'm with you, and that you're lovely, and that you make me so very happy. Would that be alright?"  
"Of course Luna. He'll be okay about it won't he?"  
"Thank you." And Luna kissed Hermione again. "He'll be very pleased. Don't worry, I won't tell him about the squirming or the spanking though. Now you have to go and put on your Bad Girl skirt and I have to go and write my letter." She handed the skirt to Hermione.  
"Do I have to wear it all morning? Can't I just put it on before my punishment?" Hermione looked shocked.  
"Oh no Hermione. The committee was very definite about that." Luna's face was stern again. "And I'll find out if you haven't you know. Because if you have, everyone will be talking about it. You have to go back to Gryffindor tower, put the skirt on and I'll see you before lunch." She stood up and looked down at her girlfriend, shaking her head, "You're in so much trouble you know. Tut tut tut. Bad girl." Luna bent to kiss Hermione on the mouth, "You'd better not be late." She turned to leave, tucking the photo into her bag. She'd only taken a couple of steps before she stopped and looked down at her bare feet. "Oh dear, my shoelace is undone." To Hermione's shocked delight Luna bent over to pretend to tie a lace. Standing straight again she turned to face her stunned girlfriend, "What colour?" she asked.  
"Purple, same as yesterday." Hermione managed to say.  
Luna blew her a kiss, "See you later." and she skipped from the hall.

 

#################

 

Hermione gathered her belongings together from the table, the letter she put in her pocket, but the rest she carried. Climbing towards Gryffindor tower she wondered how Neville and Pansy were getting along with their herbology. She couldn't really tell whether Neville fancied Pansy or was just being his usual friendly self. Being a 'sweetie' as Luna would no doubt put it. Hermione was sure Pansy would find out in time. She hoped Neville did fancy her, there was something a little wild about Pansy. Something buried deep. She'd caught a glimpse of it the evening before when Pansy had rounded on Malfoy. It was a bit like the courage she'd seen buried in Neville. They might be good for each other she thought.  
As the portrait hole opened the quiet hubbub of a normal Sunday reached her ears. Students with homework usually did any studying in the library at weekends, leaving the common room free for socialising and relaxing. As she entered she saw about a third of the house were present, talking, reading or playing games. A young first year witch had enchanted a small cardboard ornithopter which was flapping around clumsily near the ceiling.  
Seeing Lavender and Parvati sitting together on one of the sofas, Hermione went over and sat with them. "Well Lavender," she asked, "how was your aftershock with Zabini? Did he have anything in his pocket for you?" Parvati giggled.  
"Oh yes Hermione." Lavender answered, "I'm sure he knew what was happening."  
"You should have seen the way Lav was looking at him afterwards though Hermione." Parvati said as Lavender looked coy and blushed. "Talk about doe eyes. I think she's smitten. He stayed all aloof though. Adjusted his clothing as you'd expect, checked his hair and walked off without a word. Give up Lavender, he's just not interested."  
"No chance. He just wants working on." Lavender had a wicked glint in her eye, "And even if I can't shag him for real, that spell is good enough. I reckon I can get a couple more in before the day's out." She stood up, "Once more before lunch, and once before supper." She looked her two friends, "I'm off to the dorm, and then I'm off on an aftershock hunt." She headed for the stairs.  
"Hold on Lavender," Hermione stood up to follow, "Before you start, I need to change. It won't take long and then the dorm's all yours."  
Climbing the stairs together they arrived at the door to their dorm and went in. The house elves had been and the beds were made and the room tidied. The curtains on the four posters had been neatly tied back, and the bed covers turned down. Hermione walked to her bed and sat on it, laying the skirt Luna had given her over her knees. The little stone otter she placed on her bedside table with a fond smile and gently stroked its head with a forefinger Turning her attention back to the skirt she took a deep breath and wondered what she'd look like. "Only one way to find out" she thought as she stood up and began to undo her jeans.  
Seeing Hermione undressing Lavender asked, "Oooh, are you gonna have a quick quiver too?" She was already down to her underwear and had started to draw the curtains around her bed.  
"Just changing," Hermione replied, taking off her jeans. "I thought I'd wear this skirt, you know, for a change." Hermione fastened the skirt and checked herself in the mirror. It really was much shorter than anything else she'd ever worn, but she had to admit it didn't look at all bad. Turning to Lavender she asked, "what do you think?"  
"Wow Hermione! What a great idea. I'm gonna wear my shortest skirt on my Zabini hunt. I'll get him Hermione. I'll get him or cum trying." She drew the curtains and disappeared behind them. First her bra arced over the top of the bed to land on the floor, followed shortly after by her knickers. "That's the last time I'm wearing those today."  
Hermione had just enough time to hear Lavender cast the spell before she left and closed the door behind her. She stood on the landing and took a deep breath before starting down. Wondering nervously what her fellow students' reaction would be, she stepped into the common room. To her surprise there wasn't much of a reaction at all. A few people looked at her with a little curiosity but no one made any comments. Plenty of other witches wore mini skirts at the weekends she realised. Ginny and Angelina both were. She was, she decided, worrying about nothing. She made towards the door before she was halted by Colin's voice.  
"Hermione, wait a sec." Colin was approaching holding out an envelope.  
"What is it Colin?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing.  
"The negative." Colin whispered, "I've brought you the negative of you wiggling, I mean of you in the corridor." He handed her the envelope and continued, "It's in here. If you want to destroy it just chuck it on the fire. But I thought.....I thought you might want to keep it, as a memory of Hogwarts."  
"Colin, I don't have anywhere to put it right now." Hermione said, indicating her new skirt.  
"I'd noticed." Colin was grinning. "I don't suppose you'd like a photo of you in that skirt would you. That would be even more popular than this one."  
"Shut up Colin."  
"Yes Hermione." Colin looked rather crestfallen.  
"I would like to keep the negative, thank you. If you could look after it for me until later...."  
"Okay Hermione. But the offer still stands." He dashed off before she could reply.  
Hermione walked towards the portrait hole. She'd decided to spend the rest of the morning before her 'appointment' in the library. As she was passing Fred and George sitting at one of the tables Fred asked, "Hermione, could you help us with something?"  
Hermione stopped and said brightly, "Of course, what can I do for you?"  
"We're writing our diary." Fred said, holding up a quill as proof.  
"And we were wondering how you spell 'phwoaar!' " George continued.  
"Oh stop it you two." Hermione said, smiling to herself as she opened the portrait hole and went out into the corridor.

 

#################

 

Hermione had been in the Library for a couple of hours. She'd done a lot of useful background reading on potions ingredients and had spent the rest of the time reading biographies of medieval wizards. She'd wondered briefly about Luna's family curse when she read about Avixus the Bald and his habit of epilating of his opponents.  
It was time to leave. She'd been fidgeting in anticipation for a while, wondering why time was passing so slowly. She stood, replaced the books she'd been reading, and constantly under the scrutinising glare of Madam Pince, and left the library.  
Walking along the corridor towards the Arithmancy classroom she turned a corner to find Lavender sitting on a windowsill. In a tight white T-shirt and miniskirt, and clearly without a bra she had a very satisfied look on her face.  
"Hi Hermione. I got him." She smiled impishly at the memory, "I got him at the top of the stairs leading down to the dungeons. Even better than the one at breakfast. He was prodding me through his trousers the whole time" She gave a small growl of appreciation, "I've been wondering. What do you think would happen if I cast the spell twice, you know to build up the effect? Two goes with the QuiverQuim, and then go for the aftershock. What do you reckon? Two aftershocks or one big one?"  
Hermione laughed, "I've no idea. Go for it Lavender. But be sure to let me know."  
"I will. I'm gonna drag him into a classroom before supper, him and his great gorgeous lovemuscle." Lavender stood, a little wobbly. Steadying herself against the wall she grinned at Hermione, "I might even miss lunch and have three goes. I tell you what though, I'm glad I wasn't wearing knickers."  
She turned and headed back towards Gryffindor tower. Hermione walked on towards the Arithmancy classroom. She opened the door. Good. Empty. She quietly closed the door behind her and sat down on a desk, swinging her legs and waited.  
Exactly on time, there was a knock on the door. Before Hermione could say anything the door opened and Luna walked in. Gone was the bright, skimpy outfit she'd been wearing earlier. Now she was wearing a full charcoal grey skirt that fell down to the floor. A matching short grey jacket covered a white blouse. Rather austere and starched it was relieved by delicate lace at the wrists and throat. Hanging around her neck from a sober black ribbon were a pair of delicate gold pince nez. She carried a cushion and a clipboard in her gloved hands. If it hadn't been for her unruly blonde hair and big smile she would have looked like a strict Victorian schoolmistress.  
"Hello lovely Hermione," Luna said as she turned and closed the classroom door behind her. "I'm glad to see you're already here. Do you like my outfit?" Placing the cushion and clipboard on the teachers desk Luna stood in the middle of the room and twirled around with her arms out. The skirt rose as she turned, revealing her bare feet and legs as she stood on tiptoe. Hermione found the sight unaccountably sexy.  
"I love it Luna. Another one of Great-grandma Maria's?"  
Luna nodded. "I don't feel like wearing this one very often, and the hem gets grubby as it drags along the floor. It also makes me feel like being very strict, especially with bad girls." She stood with her feet together and her hands clasped in front of her, trying not to smile. "Before we start your punishment Hermione, and knowing what you're like, I thought you'd be longing for a snog, You always are you know. Would you like that?"  
Hermione didn't answer but wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and they kissed. After a minute or two Luna broke away and took a step back. She blew a kiss and then reached up and gathered her hair in a tight bun, tapping it with her wand to secure it in place. Taking the pince nez she clipped them over her nose, straightened her back, squared her shoulders and picked up the clipboard. She reminded Hermione a little of Professor McGonagall.  
"Miss Granger," she began, glancing at the clipboard, "Do you know why you're here?"  
Hermione nodded. "Because I've been a bad girl." She said, looking down at the floor.  
Luna pretended to place a tick on the clipboard. "And what is your punishment?"  
"I'm to be spanked six times Miss Lovegood." Hermione's cheeks were beginning to colour as her excitement grew.  
Luna was walking around Hermione now, looking over her pince nez at her. "Yes. Six times." Luna was behind Hermione and without any warning lifted the back of her miniskirt causing Hermione to gasp. "I see you have opted to wear knickers Miss Granger. If you wish to receive your punishment in private would you please now lock the door? Hermione waved her wand at the classroom door. "Colloportus." With a click the door locked.  
Standing in front of Hermione again, Luna glanced at the clipboard. "Do you remember what is to happen if I decide that you are enjoying yourself?"  
Still looking at the floor Hermione said in a whisper, "My knickers will be removed, and you will spank me until my bottom turns pink." Her quim was really tingling now and she felt herself beginning to get wet.  
"Exactly." Luna put down the clipboard and moved the teacher's chair until it stood in front of Hermione. Sitting in the chair with her knees together Luna looked up and began to pull the glove off her right hand, one finger at a time. "Bad girls will be punished Miss Granger. Are you ready?" Hermione nodded, biting her lower lip. "Then if you will place yourself across my knees, we'll begin."  
Hermione lay across Luna's lap, her frizzy hair hanging down and brushing the floor. She felt Luna lift her skirt and arrange the fabric of her knickers to remove any creases.  
"Wearing the wiggle knickers I gave you will not lessen your punishment Miss Granger." Luna said, gently stroking Hermione's bottom with her palm. "I hope you realise that?"  
*SMACK* Hermione gasped with pleasure as Luna's hand made sharp contact with her buttocks.  
"What are you?" Luna asked.  
"A bad girl." Hermione said, her voice a little muffled by her hanging hair.  
*SMACK* "You are a bad girl." Luna agreed, carefully straightening the fabric of Hermione's knickers and gently running her fingers around the top of Hermione's thighs.  
*SMACK* "Three." Said Luna, her fingers stroking Hermione's legs and travelling closer to Hermione's moistening quim.  
*SMACK* "Four." Luna's fingers brushed over the thin cotton, gently pressing Hermione's clit. Hermione moved her knees apart. "Are you enjoying this Miss Granger?"  
Hermione couldn't trust herself to speak but shook her head.  
*SMACK* "Five. Are you sure?" Luna very deliberately pressed her finger gently against Hermione's clit and began to rub. Hermione moaned and arched her back to raise her bum higher.  
Luna stopped the rubbing. "You are enjoying this! You bad, bad girl. Stand up."  
Hermione stood, her hair hanging in front of her reddened face and her wet quim throbbing.  
"You know what that means don't you?" Luna looked at Hermione sternly over her pince nez. Hermione nodded.  
"Take them off. Now!"  
Hermione raised the hem of her skirt and hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her knickers, she pushed them down to her ankles and stepped out of them.  
"Now back over my knee Miss Granger."  
Back over Luna's knee, the sensitivity of her skin heightened by the spanking, Hermione felt her girlfriend's fingertips stroking her naked buttocks. The fingers moved closer to her quim, the tip of one just entering her moist hole and gently circling.  
"I knew you were enjoying yourself Miss Granger, you're soaking wet."  
*SMACK* "Six. But you're not nearly pink enough yet. What are you?"  
"A bad gi...." Hermione couldn't finish the word but gasped as one of Luna's fingers was pushed deep inside her and then slowly withdrawn.  
*SMACK* "I didn't hear that. What are you?" Luna slid two fingers inside Hermione and began to gently thrust them in and out.  
"A bad girl." Hermione managed to gasp as she arched her back more. "Such a bad girl."  
*SMACK* Luna had used her gloved left hand while continuing to push her fingers deep inside Hermione. "You're almost pink enough now Miss Granger." Luna increased the rate at which she was sliding her fingers in and out, Hermione was gasping in time as her hips rose to meet each thrust. With a deep, almost bestial moan of satisfaction Hermione climaxed, Luna's fingers buried deep inside her hot soaking quim as it contracted and throbbed around them.  
*SMACK* One last slap with Luna's left hand and Hermione lay still. "Such a bad girl." Luna said as she withdrew her fingers and sucked them. "But very tasty. Stand up and face me please Miss Granger."  
Hermione got shakily to her feet, panting for breath, her tousled hair hanging in front of her eyes. She watched as Luna removed her pince nez and shook her head to release the charm that held her bun in place. Luna's unruly blonde hair fell about her shoulders and she smiled at her lover, "Now please sit on my lap and kiss me Hermione."  
Hermione sat astride Luna's knees and kissed her long and hard before burying her face in Luna's neck and hugging her tight. "That was amazing Luna. I thought that spell was good but....wow!"  
Luna giggled, "That's never happened in my dreams before Hermione. But I think it will now." They kissed again. "You'd better put your knickers back on you know. It's nearly lunchtime."  
Hermione stood up and retrieved her pants from the floor where she'd dropped them. She stepped into them and pulled them up, adjusting her skirt jumper and hair. "How do I look Luna?"  
"Lovely!"  
"No, I mean do I look as if I've just....." Hermione tailed off.  
"Yes, you look as if you've just been spanked and had a great big orgasm. But it's still time for lunch." Standing up, Luna removed her remaining glove and held it with the other. "I'm hungry and you can walk me to the great hall. The cushion's for you to sit on if you're lovely bottom's a bit sore."  
Hermione grinned and picked up the cushion. "But what about you Luna? I want to do something for you."  
Luna took Hermione's hand and kissed her, "We've got all afternoon for that you silly. You think of something, I know it'll be fun. Now unlock the door, all this strictness has made me very hungry you know."  
With a wave of Hermione's wand and a click of the lock the door swung open. Hand in hand the two young witches left the classroom and headed to the great hall and lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading.   
> I took some liberties with the lyrics to Luna's song this chapter, but couldn't resist it. As usual, a link is below.  
> With luck, next chapter we'll find out how Pansy and Neville are getting on.
> 
> Harmony in my head: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buz9o6tASSA


	6. Long Bottom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy & Neville go herbologising

_So you're not going to get me into greenhouse six and try and chat me up then?" Pansy said to Neville as they started to walk towards the doors._  
_"Oh no Pansy. Anyway, you'll know if I'm trying to chat you up."_  
_"How?" Pansy was smiling, Her wide dark eyes looking straight into his._  
_"I st-st-st-start to stam-m-m-mmer." He grinned mischievously at her. "C'mon, your Dendro-dents await." And they walked from the hall._

 

 

"We seem to be attracting some attention." Pansy said, looking around as the pair walked through the entrance hall towards the front doors. Quite a few of the older students were watching them as they walked along. Gryffindors with curiosity, Slytherins with what could be described as mild contempt, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs with surprise. This scrutiny was clearly making Pansy nervous. "This is alright, us being together, isn't it?" she asked Neville.  
Neville stopped walking and looked at his companion. "Pansy, yesterday at lunch I had a chat with Hermione. She was really nervous about how people might react to her being with Luna. Something, I might add, that you're perfectly okay with. I gave her a piece of advice which might have helped. It might not of course..." he added, smiling reassuringly at Pansy. "There's a couple of things I could say that might help though. If you're interested."  
Pansy nodded. Her hands were again clasping and unclasping nervously.  
"Well, firstly, If two girls from two separate houses can snog in public as much as those two do, and most of the school are okay with it, then perhaps people aren't necessarily as judgemental as you think. Secondly, if they are judgemental about things that are nothing to do with them, if they expect the rest of the world to conform to their own prejudices and petty-mindedness, then they're probably dickheads." Pansy gave a little smile.  
"And who...." Neville continued, "...who wants to live their life according to the rules of dickheads? So here's the second piece of advice."  
Pansy had stopped twisting her hands together. She was looking at Neville hopefully.  
"Fuck 'em." Neville said simply, "Fuck 'em. Right in the ear." He shrugged and stood in front her, his arms held away from his sides, palms up. "It's not Shakespeare. But it's not a bad way of living your life. They might, of course," He grinned at her, "just be looking at your legs."  
Pansy, a relieved smile spreading across her face, relaxed and said, "Luna's quite right you know?"  
"What? About Hermione's bottom? I agree. It's just that every time I mention it Hermione kicks me."  
"No Neville." Pansy poked him playfully on the chest with a finger, "You're a sweetie. And thank you."  
"I get it Pansy, I do really, this is all a bit new and quite different from the person you've spent years projecting to the rest of the school."  
"And another thing Neville." Pansy said, giving him an appraising look, "You make this big thing about going on about Hermione's arse, and appreciating Luna's bust."  
"And your legs Pansy, don't forget those."  
Pansy crossed her arms, "Yes. Just like that. But I was watching you at breakfast. You don't stare at their bum or boobs at all, you didn't try to look up Luna's skirt and when I walked up you didn't look at my legs once. All that's an act isn't it? Just as much of an act as my outer shell. So what's the real Neville like?"  
"I don't know yet Pansy." Neville's honest face had a rueful smile, but he was looking into Pansy's dark eyes with such candour that she believed him. "I'm sixteen and a mess of hormones and magic and moods. I enjoy the game I play with you girls, I enjoy the flirting and I enjoy the company and I enjoy having friends. It's nice to feel that people trust me and like having me around." Neville shrugged, "I suppose the real me is the nerdy, shy herbology bloke who enjoys pottering about in the greenhouses. The bloke who doesn't care about being seen with grubby knees and dirty fingernails." He looked up from examining his hands," And what about you?"  
"Much the same I suppose." Pansy had her head slightly tilted and looked thoughtful, "I've spent so long here with the aloof, well-turned-out persona thing, that I'm not sure either. The real me is the girl who likes walking around the Savernake during the holidays. Whoever Pansy is, that's where you'll find her."  
"Your Dad's WoodsWatcher to the Savernake Forest? Wow. I mean really....wow!"  
"You know Nev, you're the first person ever to be impressed by that, none of the Slytherins gave a toss. Why are you smiling?" Pansy looked puzzled.  
"You called me 'Nev'. And before you ask, no, I don't mind."  
Pansy grinned, "Good. Just don't call me 'Pans'. Or 'Parkie' for that matter."  
"Have you noticed Pansy," Neville was looking around the entrance hall, "since we've been standing here talking, all interest in us seems to have disappeared. Everyone's carrying on as usual. C'mon, let's get over to the greenhouse."  
"To work on the Dendro-dent bushes? You're not going to take me to greenhouse six and seduce me are you?" Pansy's eyes were glinting mischievously.  
"To work with the Dendro-dents Pansy yes. Although once we've done that I could show you how to trim your bush if you like."  
"And how do you know I don't already?" Pansy was pleased with the shocked look that had appeared on Neville's face. "You're right Nev, this flirting game's fun isn't it?" Pansy started to walk towards the front doors, a slightly stunned Neville hurrying to catch up.  
Outside the morning was cool, a chill breeze blew down from the distant mountains causing them both to hurry to the greenhouse. Greenhouse three was not as spectacular as greenhouse six, a much more utilitarian building made up of a glazed timber frame standing on a low brick wall. Odd bits of lichen grew from the timbers and the glass was covered with a thin film of living algae, tinting it green. Arriving at the entrance Neville stood blocking the doorway, facing Pansy. She looked at him questioningly.  
"Pansy," Neville began, "one of the most important things that I've found when dealing with magical plants is to be relaxed. If you can stay calm when we're working you stand a much better chance of success. So what I want you to do is close your eyes."  
"Why?" Pansy had that dangerous glint in her eyes.  
"Anyone would think you didn't trust me Pansy." Neville was smiling. "When we walk in I want you to try to imagine that you're in the forest at home. Try to forget it's a school greenhouse, try not to worry about passing your herbology test. Just relax, enjoy the quiet and imagine you're back in the Savernake. Okay?"  
"Okay." Pansy took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Well?" she said some seconds later.  
"Just taking the opportunity to enjoy looking at your legs Pansy."  
"You're not fooling me Nev." Pansy chuckled. She heard the door creak open.  
"Okay, give me your hand." Pansy held out her hand and felt Neville take it in his. "Now, four steps forward." Neville led her forward and let go of her hand. Pansy heard the door close behind her. "Just stand there for a bit and listen." he said.  
"But I can't hear anything." Pansy knew she sounded a bit irritated and breathed deeply. "Sorry Nev, but I don't understand."  
"Usually when we come in here it's for a class. Chattering students, feet crunching on the gravel, Professor Sprout trying to get our attention. Now it's just us. So take a moment listening to the quiet and imagine that you're at home. What can you smell?"  
"I can smell leaf mould and old, rich manure and a sort of freshness. It does remind me of home a bit you know." Pansy's voice had relaxed.  
"Now open your eyes."  
Pansy realised she'd never really appreciated the greenhouses before as she looked about her. The light that filtered through the old glass was faintly green. Down the centre of the building, standing in a space floored with gravel was an old wooden trestle table, gardening tools and potted plants neatly arranged in anticipation of the next day's class. All around the edge of the building were raised beds containing the magical plants that the students had to work with. The smaller ones at the front, taller ones at the back. In one section a trellis had been attached to the timbers supporting the roof and purple green vines twisted through each other as they wound their way towards the light. Some of the plants moved lazily in the still air.  
"The Dendro-dents are set out ready for your practical test tomorrow Pansy, see?" Neville was pointing to the potted plants.  
The pots on the table contained small bushes, each consisting of a clump of green snake-like stems with a small bud at the tip. They looked like large sea anemones, except they were completely still.  
"I don't mind them when they're like that." Pansy said looking at them. "It's when they start writhing about that they give me the heebie-jeebies. I don't much like their teeth either."  
"We'll just stand here for a bit then. No hurry. What's your favourite part of the forest at home?" Neville asked.  
"You really are interested aren't you?" Pansy was looking at him surprised. "You really don't have any ulterior motive. You're not trying to get an advantage or put your hands up my jumper or anything."  
"Put my hands up your jumper?" Neville was nonplussed.  
Pansy looked a little sad and quite annoyed, "Last year, one of the Durmstrang guys asked me to the Yule ball. It was the first time any boy had done that, you know, asked me on a date. I was so excited Nev. As you can imagine I spent ages on my outfit and my hair, I was so looking forward to it. We danced and chatted and he asked me about myself and I liked his eyes and I thought his accent was a bit sexy." She sighed, "Then we went outside and I thought I was finally going to have my first snog. Anyway, he led me to this quiet bit of that rose garden they'd created and he just made a grab for my boobs. I knocked his hands away and he looked surprised. He looked as if he thought that he'd earned the right to grope me you know? He tried again and I stamped on his foot. Serve him right." Her eyes flashed with anger but she sighed again." So I just went to bed. I cried a bit." she paused before continuing, "How about you Nev? I saw you there with the Weasley girl. Any romance for you?"  
"Oh no, we just danced a lot, which was fun. No snogging. I think Ginny has a long-term crush on someone. You don't seem to have much luck with fellas."  
"Yeah, just call me dickhead magnet."  
"I like Pansy better as a name. So.....what's your favourite bit of the forest?"  
"Our house." Pansy's sadness disappeared as she remembered her home, "It's right next to the Big Bellied Oak, and she's at least a thousand years old. We live in a tiny cottage, enchanted so muggles can't see it, and that's where I grew up. Morgana, my sister, and I had the whole forest as our garden." She turned to Neville smiling fondly at the memories, "Looking at me now, all the hair care products and well cut clothes I bet you can't imagine me scampering about as a little girl, twigs in my hair, grazed knees and dirty hands. I used to spend so much time up trees my Mum and Dad called me 'Little Squirrel'."  
"Smile Pansy!" Neville said suddenly.  
"What?"  
"Smile." Neville put his thumbs in his ears and wiggling his fingers stuck his tongue out and grimaced stupidly. Pansy grinned.  
"She's still in there, that little girl, she looks out when you smile." Neville smiled back, lowering his hands. "Fancy getting your hands dirty? I can't guarantee the grazed knees though." He turned and walked towards the workbench.  
Pansy watched him thoughtfully for a second before following.  
"Right Pansy," Neville said as she caught up, "Lesson begins.....Professor Longbottom on duty. Stop there a moment." He held out his arm. "At the moment the plants are quiet, but one step closer and they'll sense us. They capture and kill small animals. You know, mice and voles and the like. But not little squirrels. Not this time. Trust me?" Pansy nodded.  
"Okay, before we get closer, you see that bud at the tip of each stem? That's where the teeth are, and where the venom sacs are as well. The first thing to remember is that even if it does bite you it won't kill you, it'll hurt like buggery for a few minutes, but it won't kill you. Reassured?"  
"Not exactly Nev, no."  
He grinned. "Okay then, one pace forward. Three. Two. One." They stepped forward and instantly the plant nearest them began to move. Its stems extended and the buds opened to reveal circles of six vicious looking pointed white teeth. Every stem was writhing and twisting and reaching out into the space around it. The whole thing looked like a nest of snakes.  
"You can see where it gets its other name can't you?" Neville said calmly, "The Medusa Briar."  
"Ugh! How the hell am I supposed to gently and calmly hold the thing Nev. Where do I even start? If I grab one stem then another one's going to get me."  
"So here's the thing," Neville answered, "Yes it looks like one great confusing wriggling mess, but fix your eyes on the base of one stem, any one. Notice anything?"  
"Nev, that one there." Pansy pointed at a stem near the edge of the pot, "It's just moving side to side with a steady rhythm. And that one, and that one..." she pointed to other stems, "...they're all just moving with their own steady rhythm."  
Neville reached for a couple of pairs of gloves lying ready on the bench for the next day's lesson. He handed a pair to Pansy, "Put these on."  
Once he had his gloves on Neville walked up to the edge of the table. "Stay there and watch me have a go. First I slowly move my hand towards the base of my chosen stem. Then I move my hand to match the rhythm of its movements." Neville's gloved hand, fingers open, was moving side to side in exact time with the stem. "Then I gently take hold." His hand moved slowly forward and the fingers circled the swaying tendril until he had a loose grip. "Then keeping just a loose hold I move my hand away, keep your hand low at this point." His hand moved away from the pot, the snaking tendril was drawn down and away from the rest, until Neville was grasping it just behind the bud at its tip. "You see, it's almost as if it hasn't noticed what's going on." With his free hand he reached for one of the empty glass beakers standing ready. Holding the toothed bud just above it he said, "Now just one gentle squeeze and...." A jet of thick red liquid spurted into the beaker from a hole in the middle of the ring of the teeth. Neville held it up to the light, still holding on to the stem of the Medusa Briar. "About a teaspoonful. Not bad for one bud. At this point the venom sacs of this bud are empty. It'll take a day or so to refill. It knows it can't poison anything now so......." He looked at the stem in his hand. As if on cue its writhing stopped. "Now I can just let it go." He released his hold and the stem slowly stretched upright, the bud closing over the exposed teeth, until it stood, the only still one amidst its writhing fellows.  
Neville turned to Pansy, placing the beaker back on the bench. "Fancy a try? I'll talk you through it." Pansy bit her lip nervously and nodded.  
"Right then, just do what I say. Big breaths."  
"Yeth, and I'm only thixteen." Pansy giggled, "Sorry Nev, it's an old joke but I couldn't resist it. You can't have a monopoly on crappy one-liners you know?"  
"I'm glad to see you're relaxed. Now if you're ready Miss Parkinson." Neville was trying to look stern but failing miserably. "Which stem are you going to choose?" Pansy pointed to a thick, slow moving stem on the edge of the pot. "Okay then Pansy, keep your hand low and slowly move it toward the base. Excellent. Stop there for a few seconds. Good. Now move your hand to match its swaying. Perfect. When you're ready just wrap your fingers around the base and get a gentle grip." Pansy giggled again, but did as Neville directed. "Now Miss Parkinson, if you can keep a straight face, keep your hand low and slowly draw it towards you until you're holding it just behind the tip. Stop giggling Pansy." Neville picked up the beaker and handed it to her. "I almost daren't say this, but.....now a gentle squeeze." Pansy squeezed the bud over the beaker and a jet of venom squirted into it. "Now keep hold of the stem until it goes...."  
"Limp?" suggested Pansy, looking straight into Neville's eyes. "Flaccid? Floppy?"  
"Any one of those will do." Neville said grinning. "If it's stopped wriggling then you can let it go." Pansy released the stem and it slowly moved back to join the rest of the clump. "Congratulations. Your first Medusa Briar venom successfully collected. How was it for you?"  
"Very satisfying Nev." Pansy was looking at him, her dark eyes wide and amused, "I liked having it in my hand but being in control if you know what I mean. How did I do?"  
"Oh I can't imagine anyone not being pleased with that. Very dextrous, you obviously have a good touch. A definite 'outstanding' from professor Sprout tomorrow, that's if you can pull it off again." Neville was trying not to smile.  
"Do you think there are any more suggestive comments we could make Nev?" Pansy was smiling broadly as she removed her gloves.  
"Probably lots." Neville squared his shoulders, "But being serious for a moment, do you think you've got the hang of it? You'll be able to do that again tomorrow? For the test. We could have another try."  
"So soon Nev? I'm impressed. Okay I'll stop now." Pansy managed to compose herself. "Yes, thank you. I'm sure I'll be able to pass the test tomorrow. You make a great teacher you know."  
"Really? You think so?"  
"Certainly. Ever thought about it as a career? You'd get to spend most of your life in greenhouses with plants."  
"Never really thought about it, to be honest." Neville shrugged.  
"I have." Pansy said, taking a step closer and looking into Neville's eyes, "I've thought about teaching."  
"What would you teach Pansy? You're a dab hand at potions." Neville was looking at her rather anxiously, startled by her proximity and the intensity of her gaze.  
"I thought I could teach snogging Nev. What do you think?" She was even closer now. "I thought I could teach snogging to blokes who I fancy, but who are too shy to make the first move. Do you think there's a call for that?"  
Neville nodded  
"Good. Then I'll start with you. If that's alright?"  
Neville nodded again.  
"I thought we could begin with a simple kiss and work our way up to being entwined in each others' arms with full-on tongues. Sound good?"  
Neville nodded again.  
"Say yes Nev." Pansy was very close now, her voice barely a whisper. "Say yes so I know I haven't made a mistake."  
"Yes Pansy." Neville croaked.  
"Right then, we'll begin with a kiss." She leant forward and kissed Neville lingeringly on the lips. He was amazed at how gentle the pressure was and how soft her lips were. The kiss ended and she leant back again, smiling. "How was that?"  
"Really nice." Neville could barely speak.  
"Good. Once more then." Pansy kissed him again. "You can open your eyes again now Nev." The kiss had ended and he looked at her. She was looking at him calmly, her lips slightly parted. She tucked one of the strands of hair hanging by her cheek behind her ear. "And again."  
The third kiss ended. "Keep your arms by your side Nev, I'm going to move a bit closer." Pansy was right up close now and Neville felt the swell of her breasts brushing against his chest. "That's deliberate Nev." she said, gently pushing them against him, "Feel nice?"  
"God Yes!"  
She leant forward and kissed him again. "Now place your hands on my hips, and while we're kissing move them around to the small of my back. Keep them there once the kiss has ended. Ready?" Neville held her as instructed and she leant forward for the fifth time. This time, when the kiss was over she gently touched the tip of his nose with hers as his hands remained on her back. "Well?" she said, looking at him with a gentle smile. Shall we progress to tongues do you think?"  
"Yes please." Neville was looking at her smiling back.  
"Very good. You're a fast learner Nev, I'm impressed. From now on you can hold me tighter if you like. And you can move your hands around as well. But!" she raised a stern finger, "You're not allowed to put them on my bum. Not yet. Ready?"  
They kissed again. Neville opened his mouth and he felt Pansy's tongue slide past his teeth and gently touch his own. He held her closer, moving the tip of his tongue against hers. Pansy's arms were around his waist now as she squeezed him gently to her. He tilted his head to one side and moving a hand up to her shoulders pressed her closer, daring to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced gently together, each slowly exploring and caressing the other. After some minutes they stopped and broke apart.  
"Outstanding Mr. Longbottom. Full marks." Pansy was smiling at him, happiness in her large dark eyes. "Luna was right you know? I do like being held 'tenderly in strong arms by someone who likes and respects me'. Once more?" They kissed again.  
"That's amazing Pansy." Neville said once the kiss had finished, "You're an excellent teacher." His hands were resting on her hips as he looked at her, "Who taught you to kiss? I should write and thank him."  
"No one Nev. I've never snogged anyone before. You're my first." She grinned at his look of surprise. "I've wanted to do this for ages, but after that fumbling fool last year I thought I'd wait until I was sure it was the right bloke. You're the right bloke Nev, but I didn't want to wait for you to make the first move, so I thought I should. I'm glad I did." She moved her hands down, rested them on his bum and gave a gentle squeeze. "Mmm. Muscly! Your turn."  
"What? To squeeze my own bum?" Neville reached behind himself and placing his hands on top of Pansy's, squeezed.  
"I'm really glad your snogging's better than your jokes Nev." Pansy grabbed Neville's hands and placed them on her own bottom. "Now Neville, snogging, tongues and gentle bum fondling." She put her hands back on Neville's. "Are you up for that?"  
"You're in charge Pansy."  
Pansy kissed him again, leaning herself into him and pressing their hips together. Neville felt himself beginning to rise to the occasion. Embarrassed, he stopped the kiss and jerked himself away from Pansy.  
"Up for it indeed Nev." Pansy was looking at him grinning, "What's wrong?"  
"I'm sorry Pansy, I didn't....I didn't do that on purpose." Neville looked mortified. "The bloody thing has a mind of its own......"  
"Shush Nev." She pressed herself against him and kissed him again, more urgently than before. Again Neville pulled himself away.  
"Pansy that really isn't helping."  
"It seems to be helping Nev." Pansy was looking straight into eyes. "It seems to be helping a lot, judging by how hard you're getting." Pulling him towards her she kissed him again, grinding herself into him. This time Pansy stopped the kiss, but continued to push herself against him.  
"Neville, exactly how big is it going to get?" Her eyes were wide with curiosity and delight.  
"Err, um, w-w-well..."  
"Neville, I quite obviously fancy you. You should have worked that out by now." She gave his bum a squeeze. "We've just been snogging with lots of tongues, which I know you enjoyed as much as I did." She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Neville nodded, still looking abashed. "And I hope it's obvious that I have no problem with your cock pushing against me." Neville's eyes dropped, he couldn't look at her. "I'm very flattered in fact." Pansy continued, "I'm pleased that I turn you on that much. Look at me Nev."  
Neville raised his eyes and looked nervously at the smiling girl in his arms.  
"You turn me on too Nev. You make me feel randy. You're a great kisser. You're a lovely bloke. I like kissing you. I like you holding me. I like being with you. God, I even like your sense of humour. And," she looked at him with sympathy, "I'm not embarrassed by your hard-on even if you are. It's perfectly natural. I'm not going to tell anyone. Even though there appears to be a lot to tell." She giggled and pressed herself against his erection again. "Now stop worrying about my reaction and kiss me big boy."  
Pansy was surprised by the ardour of their kissing, Neville's fingers were digging in to her bum and he was pushing himself against her as his tongue dove deep into her mouth.  
"Wow Nev," Pansy said, breaking off the kiss, "I think we may have found what the real Neville is like. Not just a sweetie it seems." She smiled wickedly at him, "Do that again." And he did. For the next half an hour or so they kissed, entwined together and their passion steadily rising until, slightly panting for breath they broke apart.  
"Why did you have to go and seduce me in a greenhouse Nev? Anyone could look in and see." Pansy was grinning.  
"Me?!" Neville exclaimed with fake indignation, "I'm the seducee here, not the seducer you know. You leapt on me. You leapt on me and snogged me and gave me ths hugely embarrassing stiffy..."  
"Hugely is right." Pansy interrupted, her wicked grin back.  
"And now it won't go away. I can't walk around the castle sporting this Pansy." He looked down at the large and obvious bulge in his trousers.  
"Do you want it to go away Nev. I don't." Pansy reached down and tapped the top of the bulge causing Neville to start with surprise. "How do you usually make it go away?"  
"I usually think of Professor McGonagall." Neville said before he could stop himself.  
Pansy took a step back in surprise, her jaw dropping. "What did you say?"  
"No, I didn't mean.....Oh god no, nothing like that!" He sighed with resignation, " I should explain."  
"I'm all ears Nev. Do go on." Pansy was standing with her arms crossed.  
"A few weeks ago professor McGonagall walked into the dorm as I was having, you know, having a wank." The look of indignation had gone from Pansy's face. She was clearly trying not to smile. "Now every time he, you know, wakes up," he looked down at the bulge, "an image of her appalled face springs to mind and he goes straight back to sleep." Neville smiled ruefully and shrugged.  
Unable to keep a straight face any longer, Pansy burst out laughing. "Sorry Nev," she said once she'd brought her laughter under control, "I know I shouldn't laugh, but it is funny. Caught in the act by Old Vinegar Tits herself. You poor bugger." She put her arms round him and hugged him. "Except.....you've obviously just been thinking about it while you told me and he still seems to be wide awake. Bright eyed and bushy tailed in fact. We're going to have to think of something else. Any ideas?"  
"Plenty, but not in here. I don't want people pointing at me saying 'He's the one they found in a greenhouse with his nob out'. A cold shower?" Neville suggested, "The watering cans are over there."  
"No Nev, there's at least an hour until lunch and I plan to spend that attached to you like a limpet. I'm not kissing someone who's cold and wet." Pansy thought for a moment. "How would it be if we did quite a lot more snogging and then sat and had a chat and let him go back to sleep before going back to the castle for lunch?"  
"We could try," Neville grinned, "but I'm not promising anything. What will we talk about?"  
"Well for a start you could tell me a bit about yourself. All I know is that I like you and fancy you and turn you on. Anyway," Pansy put her hands on her hips and tried to look stern, "the chatting is supposed to come later. This is scheduled as snog time. What are you waiting for?"  
Eventually they stopped kissing and broke apart. Pansy led Neville by the hand to the far end of the work bench, away from the Medusa Briars and both of them sat on the edge, next to each other, their feet dangling.  
"Go on then Nev, I've told you a bit about me, what about you?" Pansy was sitting with her hands demurely in her lap, her dark eyes looking at Neville from below her fringe. "Where did you grow up?"  
She saw a flash of anger and sorrow pass across Neville's face and his eyebrows furrow briefly before he relaxed, his shoulders slumping. He looked down at the floor.  
"I've never told anyone the full story Pansy. I'm not sure I'm ready yet. I've made it this far through the school without sharing it." He looked up at her with a sorrowful smile, "One day though I'll tell you. But I will tell you one thing....." his fists clenched, "...there should be justice, I don't care how long it takes, and however small a part I play in it, and even if all I do is get blasted into pieces, I'm going to ensure that there is."  
Pansy had drawn back from him a little, startled by the passion and ferocity in his eyes. She reached out and tenderly ran her fingers down his cheek, "There's still a lot of the real Neville left to discover isn't there Nev. I'd like to find out, if you'll let me." Leaning forward she kissed him on the forehead. "Come on, let's go and have some lunch." Pansy jumped down from the bench and took Neville by the hand and headed towards the door before stopping and turning, her hands were behind her back and she was twisting from side to side "What shall we do this afternoon?" she smiled coyly at him, "I know an excellent locking charm, we could find an empty classroom."  
Neville's sorrow and anger had disappeared and he was smiling back at Pansy, "Goodness woman, you're unstoppable. What time does the sun go down?"  
"What?" Neville's question had left Pansy confused.  
"The sun goes down just about suppertime." Neville was speaking almost to himself. He looked up and smiled, "Would you like to miss out supper and go on a date with me Pansy Parkinson?"  
"A real date?"  
"A real, getting ready, doing your hair, looking forward to it, date. What do you think?"  
Pansy nodded, her eyes shining. "Where are we going?"  
"We're going for a picnic. Don't worry it'll be warm, and the grass will be dry."  
"You're full of surprises Nev. What time?"  
"Well I thought we could meet in the entrance hall half an hour before supper. I'll be the one standing there with a picnic basket looking self-concious and awkward."  
"It's a date Nev. You do realize I'm going to spend hours this afternoon getting ready don't you?"  
"Isn't that half the fun Pansy?"  
"Yes it is you lovely bloke." Pansy took Neville's hand, "Now you can walk me back to the castle, I'm hungry."  
"Holding hands all the way Pansy? Everyone will see."  
"Fuck 'em Nev, right in the ear!"  
The young couple left the greenhouse hand in hand. Behind them the Medusa Briars stopped their writhing and stood quiet and still in the green-lit silence.

 

##################

 

They certainly attracted attention as they walked through the front doors into the entrance hall, but to Pansy's relief the overwhelming reaction seemed to be surprise rather than disapproval or malice. She squeezed Neville's hand.  
"I think you were right Nev," she said, "no one seems upset, just sort of surprised."  
"They're just surprised that you could pull someone as fabulous as me. I'm quite a step up from Malfoy you know." He breathed on his fingernails and polished them on his jumper. "Almost out of your league in fact."  
Pansy stopped and turned to face him, raising one eyebrow, "I take it you like the snogging Nev?"  
"Yes Pansy." Neville's attempt at a contrite expression failed miserably, he was grinning.  
"Want it to continue?" She was grinning too.  
"Yes Pansy."  
"Then we'll have no more of that nonsense." She leant forwards and kissed him lingeringly on the mouth, ignoring the interest from the other students that passed them on their way into lunch. As they stood together in the middle of the hall their attention was caught by Luna waving to them from the landing above. She was smiling broadly and bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Hermione was with her and the both started to descend the stairs. Hermione was clearly a little uncomfortable and was walking rather gingerly, carrying a cushion, but she was also smiling at the sight of Pansy and Neville together.  
Luna was holding the hem of her severe grey skirt off the floor, her bare feet hopping down from step to step as she was rhyming to herself. "Tinker, tailor, soldier, sailor, rich man, poor man, beggarman...." she jumped from the last step onto the floor, "...thief" she finished, landing with her feet together. Frowning, she let go of her skirt and arranged it neatly before looking sternly at Neville. "Thief? What have you stolen Neville." She put on her pince nez and fixed him with a hard stare, "Well? I'm waiting."  
"I haven't stolen anything Luna, honest."  
"Oh goody." Luna removed her pince nez and smiled, "Is Pansy your girlfriend now? I saw you holding hands and kissing. Hermione holds my hand and kisses me. She almost never stops in fact. You know she just locked me in classroom and snogged me?"  
"I don't know if she's my girlfriend Luna. I haven't asked her yet." Neville looked enquiringly at Pansy. "Should I have?"  
"Tell you what Nev, I'll let you know after our date this evening." Pansy answered. Turning to Luna she said, "But we have done a bit of snogging as well Luna. Neville didn't lock me in a classroom though."  
"Ooooh! You're going on a date." Luna was jumping up and down with excitement, "When are you going to take me on a date Hermione? You can't just lock me in classrooms and snog me all the time. Although," she added dreamily, "that is a very nice way to spend a Sunday morning."  
"I'd love to take you on a date Luna, you just have to give me some time to plan it. Where's Nev taking you?" Hermione was now looking at Pansy.  
"For a picnic this evening, I'm not sure where, but I have a pretty shrewd idea." Pansy looked at the cushion Hermione was carrying with curiosity, "Is that what the cushion's for, a picnic?" Hermione blushed.  
"Oooh no!" Luna answered, "That's for Hermione to sit on, her bottom's a bit sore. She was a bad girl you see." Luna took hold of Hermione's hand and beamed at her. "Weren't you?"  
"Luna shh!" Hermione hid her face in the cushion.  
"Is this the 'six of the best' you mentioned earlier?" Neville asked grinning.  
"Nine." Luna said proudly, "She has very rosy cheeks now."  
"Wow! I hope you didn't do any damage Luna." Neville was trying not to laugh, "That bottom's almost a national treasure. It should be preserved for the nation. Oww! Hermione!" Hermione had looked up from the cushion and kicked him, he was rubbing his shin. "Oww! Pansy! What was that for?" Pansy had also kicked him.  
"You're waiting to find out if I'll be your girlfriend Nev, do you think you should be complimenting other girls on their arses?" Pansy was trying to look serious but the corner of her mouth was twitching, "Anyway, we girls should stick together."  
Hermione looked at her and nodded, "You tell him Pansy."  
"Oww! Luna!"  
Luna had just kicked Neville and looked at Hermione, "Was that right Hermione? Is that how you play?"  
"Play? Play what?" Neville was rubbing his shin again.  
"The kicking Neville game." Luna answered happily and kicked him again, "Am I winning?"  
Luna turned to Pansy, "Hermione's always inventing fun games you know? Yesterday she invented the waving your knickers in the air game. I was playing that this morning at breakfast. Not with my colour change ones though, I'm still wearing those." She added. Hermione hid her face again. Luna looked down at her Victorian clothes, "I'll have to change my outfit I suppose. I'll change after lunch. I'll change after lunch Hermione and then we can go to the owlery and post my letter to Dad. There are lots of steps up to the owlery, I'll go first and you can look up my skirt as much as you like then." She turned to look at Pansy and Neville, "When we get there she'll probably want to snog me again," Luna sighed happily, "and I'm going to let her."  
"That is a lovely outfit though Luna." Pansy was looking at it critically, "It looks original, that lace is definitely hand made if I'm any judge."  
Luna twirled and curtseyed. "It was my great grandmother's. It doesn't have the same strange effects as the one I was wearing yesterday. All that spanking has made me hungry, shall we go in for lunch?" Luna took Hermione's hand and gave her a little kiss. "Shall we?"  
"Luna, please don't tell anyone else about me being a bad girl. I trust Pansy and Nev but....." Hermione was squeezing Luna's hand, "....I don't want it to get around the whole school."  
"Of course I won't Hermione. I haven't told everyone what Myrtle says about Neville have I?"  
"Myrtle?" Pansy asked, looking at Luna with interest, "The ghost of the weeping witch in the girl's toilets? What does she say about Neville?"  
Luna leant up and whispered in Pansy's ear. Pansy raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked at Neville. "Really? Well well well. I don't have anything to compare it to of course Luna, except there was a calendar doing the rounds earlier in the year...."  
"What? What does this ghost say about me?" Neville was looking imploringly from one of his friends to the other.  
"I'll tell you on our date this evening Nev, if you play your cards right. One should always check facts you know?" Pansy said, giving Neville's bum a playful squeeze, "Now we really should get into lunch."  
Before the four of them could enter the hall however they were stopped by a voice from behind them, "Hold on a minute Parkinson."  
They turned to see Parvati hurrying down the stairs towards them. Stopping in front of Pansy she stood panting for breath. "I'm sorry, I don't know your first name. I'm Parvati by the way."  
"It's Pansy, Pansy Parkinson Parvati. What can I do for you?" Pansy was looking at Parvati with interest.  
"Do you have much to do with Zabini? I mean could you ask him a favour for me?"  
"I know him well enough to talk to I suppose." Pansy answered, "I don't really think anyone is actually close to him though. He's a bit of a cold fish really. What's the favour?"  
"My friend Lavender, Lavender Brown, she's wondering if you could get him to meet her in the empty old charms classroom after lunch?"  
"I'll certainly pass on the message. Why? He's vain and a bit dull. She doesn't fancy him does she?" Pansy was shaking her head , "There are much better catches out there."  
"Like me?" Neville said, grinning at Pansy, "I'm fabulous, remember?"  
"It better be a good picnic Nev." Pansy said, trying to look stern, "It better be a really good picnic, if you want the snogging to continue." She turned back to Parvati and shrugged, "I promise to tell him Parvati, that's all I can do."  
"Thank you." Parvati relaxed.  
"Did she say anything else Parvati?" Hermione asked, looking amused.  
"Well, she was behind the curtains of her four poster, just now when she asked. The only other thing she said was 'I'm going for three.' Mean anything to you Hermione? I'm baffled."  
"I'll tell you over lunch. I've said it about you both but I'll say it again. Incorrigible! I think I might need your advice on this one as well Luna. Will you join us at our table after we've eaten?" Hermione said.  
"Of course I will." Luna was bouncing with excitement, "I'll sit on your lap and you can snog me. And then you can ask my advice. And then you can snog me some more. But we better go and sit down, the food's appeared." Luna grabbed Hermione's hand and led her into the hall.  
"Thanks for your help Pansy." Parvati called over her shoulder as she followed them through the doors.  
"Hold on Nev." Pansy said, laying a restraining hand on Neville's shoulder as he turned to join his friends. He stopped and turned to face her.  
Pansy tucked her hair behind her ears, "Without joking or teasing, you are fabulous you know, and definitely a step up from Malfoy." She smiled warmly at him, her large dark eyes looking into his, "Thank you for this morning."  
She leant forward, her full lips meeting his for a gentle kiss. Taking him by the hand the pair walked through the doors into lunch.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this worked....I think I've managed to get Pansy to be what I wanted.  
> No Buzzcocks song for Luna this chapter, she was probably tired after disciplining Hermione.  
> Thanks again to all those who have left kudos and comments

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go.  
> Please let me know what you think.(Unless it's about punctuation & grammar please - those errors are mine, I don't have a spellchecker, and I'm not sure about this site's one) I'm particularly curious as to your opinions of my take on Hermione, Neville & Luna. All criticism welcome. Even unreasoned abuse would be fine.  
> Should there be a chapter two? I suppose there will be, if enough people like this one.  
> And yes, Luna does like The Buzzcocks - make of that what you will.
> 
> EDIT Links below to YouTube videos of Luna's songs:
> 
> Orgasm Addict: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nilKnYBwtAg
> 
> Ever fallen in love: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSfDA0rcOqQ
> 
> RIP Pete Shelley 1955 - 2018


End file.
